Harry Potter and the Path of Fate
by Scubahiker
Summary: Harry must fight to survive as he enters a war that is not his own while struggling to find a way back home to Earth, where the war for Magical Britain rages fiercely. Harry must fight for survival in a brutal environment where everyone's after his blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Path of Fate**

Chapter One

Harry Potter stared up at his ceiling in his room at number four privet drive, wondering what he had done wrong in his past life to piss off some higher power. Three weeks ago, Harry's godfather Sirius Black had lost his life to his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Whose very name made many people feel shivers crawl down their back, but not Harry; Harry, along with a few others felt a blinding rage when they heard those two words uttered.

Harry gave a small growl of anger at the very thought of the monster's name, she had stripped him of his last chance for a family of his own, of his last connection to his parents, hell his last chance to be happy! He was angry at Dumbledore, for keeping him in the dark about his role in the war and the prophecy declaring him to be the only person able to kill the Dark Lord Voldemort, angry at himself for falling for Voldemort's trap, angry at Kreacher the house elf for lying to him about Sirius' whereabouts, and even angry at Sirius for leaving the safety of his own home to come and save Harry.

Harry immediately felt guilt wash over him at that last thought, for the Sirius had done the same exact thing Harry had done, he had come to save his only remaining source of happiness, _Except his rescue mission was legitimate, mine was a trap_, Harry thought angrily.

Harry brought himself under control, trying to implement Snape's lessons of clearing his mind until he could feel his breathing and heart rate slow. At the end of the school year, two days after the disastrous rescue mission in the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore had called Harry to his office. Harry had walked into the Headmaster's office with trepidation, wondering if he was going to be in trouble because he had destroyed the headmaster's trinkets. Instead, the headmaster had given him a book on Occlumency and Legilimancy to study over the summer vacation, and that he would be taking over those lessons in the coming year.

Harry had studied hard to become somewhat proficient at the mind arts, and had found that there were a few different types of Occlumency that a wizard or witch could use. The first and most simple, yet time consuming was building mental walls, this involved spending hours in meditation and literally building a wall brick by brick inside your mind to prevent intrusion. The building of this wall had to be brick by brick because then the wizard would be intimately familiar with every stone of the wall and thus be able to identify where an attack was being launched on his mind. The problem with this method was that an attacker would only need time to destroy the wall, then not only would they be able to gather the information you needed, but if the wall had been in your mind long enough for it to root itself to the very structure of your mind, then you could become mentally damaged. Aurors who sometimes had sensitive information but did not have the time to master the mind arts commonly used this method.

The second method was where the subject organizes their mind into different sections, for example, every memory of an experience at the zoo, would go into a room or file cabinet labeled zoo. The problem with this was that every mental attack from a legilimens could result in the memories being uncategorized, plus, you needed to be skilled in legilimens to fend of an attack this way, though those skilled in the mind magicks would be able to think up defenses on the fly, some even creating entire armies inside their mind to protect the information housed there.

The third method was a combination of the two first methods, the wizard or witch would sort their mind into categories and place memories and information into these mental rooms, sensitive material going farther back and useless material, like what you had for lunch today, would go near the front. After categorizing seventy percent of your memories, your mind would begin to automatically categorize memories into their respective "rooms". At this point, you would begin to arm your mind with fortifications and offensive weapons.

Harry had found that most people built small mental palisades as proximity alerts, and inside that was a wall of huge proportions, where inside that would be memories along with traps for those who weren't familiar with the mind. The books had stated that variety in the defenses was key to defending from an attack, a legilimens looks for patterns and uses that to his or her advantage, but if every defense is different from the last, they cannot predict what they will encounter next.

Harry had nearly finished categorizing his mind, in a few days time he would be at the point where his mind would take over and subconsciously sort through experiences, this way he would not have to put every new experience in a room when he encountered something new. A side effect of his studies had presented itself in the form of faster comprehension and mental processing, actually speeding up the process of learning to protect his mind.

Doing the busy work of filing his memories and knowledge had been able to take his mind off the loss of Sirius, and the empty feeling in his chest whenever he thought of the subject. Now that Harry thought about it that was probably part of the reason Dumbledore had given him this book.

Harry sat up on his bed and swung his legs off the bed so they touched the wooden floor. For some reason Harry could not get to sleep tonight, his body felt antsy, like something was about to happen that only his subconscious could sense and was readying itself for it. Harry could feel the familiar feeling of adrenaline pumping into his bloodstream, increasing his reflexes and strength for a short amount of time. Then Harry saw a flash of something green at the crack between the door and the floor and heard a large thump in the hallways. That could only mean one thing.

Harry ran to his drawer and grabbed a pair of pants before lifting the broken floorboard and grabbing his wand out of the small compartment, thanking whatever god was listening that he had snuck it upstairs when he got back from Hogwarts.

Harry heard two more thumps, one very soft and one just as heavy, if not more so as the first one Harry had heard. He was the only one left.

Flipping his bed over so it was a barrier of sorts against the attackers, he rested his wand on top of it pointing at the door. He heard footsteps closing in on the doors, Harry tried to distinguish how many of them there were but he could not truly tell.

Just then, the door was blasted off its hinges with enough force to send it clear across his room and smash through his window, just leaving a few shards of glass sticking from the sides. Harry immediately fired off a blasting curse at the first black robed figure that strode through the door. Not expecting the spell, the Death Eater's arm was blown to a fine red mist, with wood shards and a dragon heartstring flying into the man's face as his wand was destroyed as well.

Not paying attention to the fact that he had just crippled a man for life Harry immediately began to fire other spells into the hallway where the man had just fallen back to; he heard a thump before he heard the footsteps retreat down the steps, this time only one pair of feet.

Harry cautiously stepped out from his cover and strode to the hallway, he peered out of his doorway down the steps, he could not see anybody down there, but he had not heard the door so he knew that one Death Eater was still in the house. He peered the other way, saw his cousin's body lying in the doorway to the bathroom, eyes wide, and yet blank, with a look of horror and disgust on his face.

The two death eaters before him were both out of the fight, the one who had fallen under the barrage of stunning spells was laying with his back against the wall with his mask knocked off; Harry identified the man as Goyle senior, and immediately grabbed him and dragged him into his room. Harry then went about getting his things and throwing them into his trunk which he placed a magical expansion charm on it. Now that he had performed magic, he figured he would not hurt if a few more spells were done, either way, Number Four Privet Drive had been compromised, and he couldn't stay here, regardless of what Albus Dumbledore had said. After throwing all he had into his trunk, he put a feather light charm on both the trunk and Goyle and charmed the trunk to float behind him.

He bent down, picked up the now weightless Goyle, held him as a human shield against spell fire, and walked out into the hallway. Seeing that the hallway was clear, Harry stepped down the stairs cautiously until he reached the bottom where he heard a _swish!_ Harry ducked as he felt a whoosh of air come at him. A red spell flew over his head and hit the wall behind him, which subsequently started to disintegrate until all that was left was a pile of dust on the floor.

Swinging Goyle around so he took the spell fire, Harry unleashed a barrage of curses on the black robed figure standing in the kitchen. Seeing his Aunt's knife set behind the man Harry made a split second decision and cast a levitation charm on them. When the Death Eater turned to see what Harry had charmed, Harry flung them into the man's flesh. The Death Eater intercepted them with a cutting board but it was all the time Harry needed to send a stunner in the man's back and render him unconscious.

Harry dropped Goyle unceremoniously on the floor and rushed to make sure the unidentified Death Eater was truly down for the count. Harry turned the corner and saw his attacker lying face down next to a cutting board with a full set of knives stuck into it. Harry grabbed the attacker's wand and snapped it in half, before throwing it in the rubbish bin. He quickly cast an _incarcerous_ on both this man and Goyle and sat them down next to each other. He took the mask off of the unidentified one and gasped at what he saw, Lucius Malfoy's unconscious face was sunken and under fed, and yet still maintaining an aristocratic air. The true question was why he wasn't in Azkaban. Had Voldemort once again made an assault on the island and freed his most loyal followers? Alternatively, had Lucius Malloy once again paid his way out of jail time?

It was a question for another time as Harry suddenly remembered the first Death Eater he had encountered and rushed upstairs to see a figure on the ground, twitching slightly every few seconds, and a stump of redness laying by his side. The pool of blood had expanded exponentially so that his entire figure was soaked, along with the surrounding floor. The man's remaining hand was deathly pale; if it weren't twitching every so often then Harry would have thought that he was dead.

Seeing the blood and the fleshy stump of an arm, and knowing he was responsible, Harry abruptly let loose the contents of his stomach onto the floor before sliding down the wall into a sitting position, all the while watching the dying Death Eater until his remaining arm didn't twitch any more.

Tears started to drop at the sight of a man who had died at his hand, from a hex they learned in their fifth year! This wasn't what he had wanted, Harry's mind unbidden immediately thought of a family that was waiting for this man to come home, not knowing that he would never be coming back now.

As Harry thought that, his logical side argued that he was only acting in self-defense, if he hadn't taken the measures he had taken, and then he could very well be within Voldemort's clutches right now, suffering a fate far worse than death.

Suddenly the door was smashed open and Aurors came pouring into the house with wands at the ready, running through the downstairs floor to check for enemies, only finding two tied up Death Eaters. They turned their attentions up the stairs, where they could hear unsteady breathing. The Captain, designated by his blue stripes on the shoulder of his red robe customary of the Aurors, signaled for one of his subordinates to take point.

The young woman named Nymphadora Tonks cautiously took a step up the stairs until she could see Harry Potter, leaning against the wall staring at something just out of her view. She looked closer and saw tears running down his face.

"It's clear, no more Death Eaters" Harry said without shifting his gaze, Tonks signaled to her commander that it was clear before moving up the rest of the stairs. When she got to the top, she let out a gasp at the sight before her. Now she saw the subject of Harry's shock. Laying there was man in a puddle of his own blood, even Tonks, an Auror, nearly let her lunch come up, but just managed to hold on at the sight of the man's mangled arm.

"Mr. Potter, are you all right?" the Commander said, "I am Auror Commander Shinks, we need to get out of this place immediately, so if you wouldn't mind, grab your things and let's go."

Harry nodded, almost absentmindedly and stood up to his full height of five foot ten inches. He walked down the stairs without knowing his feet were moving and grabbed his trunk with all of his things with it. Within seconds the Aurors had escorted him out of his home of fourteen years and portkeyed him to the British Ministry of Magic.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot about this last chapter, the worlds of Harry Potter and Star Wars are in no way mine; they belong to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas respectively.

AN: I got a message asking me about pairings, this will not be a slash story, neither will it be an H/G or H/Hr. those have been overused, it will most likely be a very uncommon pairing if any at all, because I suck at romantic stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim ownership over these characters or universes, they belong respectively to George Lucas and J.K. Rowling.

AN: All right, this is the second installment of the now edited chapters, all thanks to the my wonderful new beta Marie9.

Chapter Two

Harry's feet were on autopilot as he was portkeyed to the Ministry of Magic and was subsequently half-dragged, half-guided to a Ministry interrogation room. When Harry was pushed into a chair on one side of a metal table, there was a mirror on the wall that reminded Harry of the one-way windows on the police shows that Dudley used to watch. Thinking about Dudley nearly made Harry sick again; even if the Dursleys had made his life hell for the past fifteen years, they had still housed him and clothed him, and they definitely did not deserve what they had gotten.

Just then, Auror Captain Shinks entered the room and sat down across from him so he was in front of the mirror. Silence reigned as Captain Shinks stared at the tear soaked face of the young man in front of him. He remembered his first kill too; it was at Azkaban Island when a number of inmates had tried to break out of prison. They were unsuccessful, yet a few made it to the gates. Shinks had thrown a stupefy one of the men that was near the water's edge. They hadn't realized he landed face down in the water until they got to him ten minutes later.

Depression had settled in after that, knowing that he could have prevented it. After a while, his rational mind took over and told him the bare facts: he had done the man a favor. The man's mind was probably already destroyed by the Dementors, and he had killed a fellow Auror. That had put his conscience at ease; if there is one thing that brings Aurors together, it is the comradeship shared by all Aurors. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of bad memories, Auror Shinks refocused on the young man in front of him. "Mr. Potter, we need to know what happened tonight. Would you mind walking us through the events that happened during the attack?" Auror Shinks asked with calm, yet businesslike tone.

Harry did not move; he didn't even hear the words. His thoughts were driven to the death of his only remaining family, which also brought up the death of his godfather. The thought of his godfather brought another wave of despair over his body, and he could literally feel a weight settle over his heart, almost as if somebody had attached weights to his organs and let them hang.

Auror Shinks sighed as he watched the unresponsive Harry Potter sit not two feet away from him, staring at the table with tears in his eyes. _This is getting nowhere_ he thought, and he stood up and walked to the door. Just before he left he turned back to Harry. "I've been through what your experiencing Mr. Potter. The pain will pass, but you need to let go before it does." Then Captain Shinks left the room and walked to the observatory to check in with the observation team. "I'm going to go get some shut eye for an hour or two, keep an eye on him." He then walked out of that room, leaving two Aurors to watch over the traumatized boy.

One Auror was Nymphadora Tonks, who had been on the force for little more than four years, not including her three years of training and two years of Auror internship. The second Auror was Dennis Bright; he had been an Auror for a little more than twenty years, and had fought in the first war against Voldemort. "Can you hold down the fort Tonks? I think I might get some sleep as well." Auror Bright said sleepily, adding a yawn in at the end of his question and confirming his fatigue.

"No problem Dennis, just get back here in an hour or so." Tonks assured him. She was tired as well, but she could hold out for another couple of hours before she needed sleep.

Dennis walked out of the back door as well leaving Tonks alone in the observation room. As she watched Harry, she noticed that his eyes had regained some life to them, almost as if he had regained a purpose, if Tonks had known what his mind had just thought up, she might have been less excited about his state of mind.

Harry had mulled over what Captain Shinks had said, still thinking about what he had talked about. He started to feel a sort of pull to the door of the room, almost as if he needed to just get to the door and out. Harry was understandably wary of a feeling like this thanks to his past experiences, but his instincts were telling him that this was safe, that he was supposed to do this. He stood up and walked to the door until he was standing next to it; he reached out for the handle and pulled the door open, revealing a stone hallway. Footsteps echoed through it until one Nymphadora Tonks came running up to him from around the corner.

"Harry" she said, "You need to stay in the room for right now until you are ready to talk. If you would like to we can talk right now, but you need to stay in the room."

Harry felt the pull become stronger, this time down the hallway towards the elevators. The pull was strong enough that he totally disregarded what Tonks said in favor of pushing past her and walking down the hall.

Tonks briskly walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder, only to have a wand pointed into her gut and her hearing Harry murmur "_Somnus_" before she felt fatigue wash over her, then blacking out as the sleep spell took its course.

Harry lowered Tonks to the ground before making his way out of the hallway to where the elevator was. He was alert now, following the pull, knowing he had to find where it led. Harry got into the thankfully empty elevator and looked at the number pad. His finger moved itself to the button labeled "Level 9, Department of Mysteries" and depressed the button until it lit up. The elevator began to move, not stopping at any floor until it made it to the ninth floor where the doors opened up to a darkened hallway. Harry started to run now, through the hallways and doors until he found himself in the room with the veil, where Sirius had died. Whispers drifted across the room, unintelligible and yet loud enough to make it across the room. Harry watched as the battle replayed before his eyes, and when it was time for Sirius' duel with Bellatrix he turned and barreled out of the room.

The pull started up again, dragging him through different rooms. Some he recognized, such as the room with the time turners, some of which had been repaired, and the room with the brains that had attacked Ron. Harry briefly wondered why nobody was here, but shrugged it off in favor of following the pull. Eventually he made it to a room where planets floated around a ball of fire in the middle of the room; suspiciously, Jupiter seemed to be missing. Then he remembered that this was where Ginny had broken her ankle; a Death Eater had blown up Jupiter in her face.

The pull did not guide him to any of the planets of the solar system however; instead, it guided him to the side of the room where he saw thousands upon thousands of planets circling another ball of fire. These were on a much smaller scale, but just as life like.

Harry could feel the pull become even stronger than before, urging him to touch one of the outer rim planets, which was cloaked in blue with a few silver dots on it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter begins exactly where the last left off. Again, thanks to my beta Marie9 for her input and edits!

Disclaimer: I challenged J.K. Rowling and George Lucas to a your momma battle for the rights to Harry Potter and Star Wars, sadly I lost, and I don't own either

Chapter Three

Reaching for the miniature planet, not thinking about the lack of common sense of this action, Harry grasped the blue planet in his hand and held it. Immediately his body felt like it was being ripped apart, molecule by molecule, atom by atom until there was nothing left. Then the pain abruptly stopped; it was replaced by a soothing feeling of rain and wetness until that was replaced by a cold so chilly that he started to uncontrollably shiver. The water on his body preventing him from keeping any heat his body generated, Harry felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Suddenly, he felt strangely long fingered hands grasp his arm and haul him up; a few seconds later he was out of the cold wetness and in a dry warm area. With his last vestiges of strength, Harry opened his eyes to see the blurred outline of a long necked creature staring down at him. With one last thought of _bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into?_ He fully fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

The first thing Harry noticed when he started to drift back to consciousness was that he was comfortable and very warm. Suddenly his experiences in the Department of Mysteries came rushing back to him and he sat straight up, very alert and very awake. What Harry saw confused him but also comforted him, for he was lying in an infirmary, but he had never seen an infirmary this clean and white.

The floors didn't have a speck of dirt on them, and the beeping machines that Harry thought he had seen in muggle hospital TV shows were beeping with green lights. This wasn't St. Mungo's, but it also wasn't Voldemort's- or at the very least what Voldemort's infirmary would have looked like had he had one for prisoners. That comforted him; he was not a prisoner of his enemy. But then where was he? The machines to the side of him that seemed to be plugged into him looked oddly futuristic; maybe he had died. Was this heaven?

Just as he thought that, a strange creature walked into the room. Harry backpedaled off the bed, ripping the needles out of his flesh in his haste to run from the creature. The creature was at least seven or eight feet tall, its neck comprising about two of those feet. The creature's arms fell down to its knees and came to an end in the form of three long, spindly fingers. Its head was roughly the size of a football with somewhat large eyes. No hair adorned the head, or seemingly any other part of its body. The creature said something in a language that had no meaning whatsoever to Harry. When it realized that Harry had no idea what it was saying and was becoming more frightened by the minute, it started to switch through languages, apparently hoping that he would understand one of them.

"What are you?" Harry asked, and then realized that if they did understand him, then what he just said would be considered quite rude.

The creature seemed to understand what he said and immediately responded. "You are on the planet of Kamino, and I am a native of this planet, we mean you no harm." The alien added in an oddly soothing voice, "You appeared on our landing platform with a flash of light and you became hypothermic by the time we got to you.

"My name is Clar Fione, and I am one of the doctors stationed here in our capital, Tipoca City." The Kaminoan continued, "You have been unconscious for nearly two days. In that time we have stabilized you and also made improvements to your body."

Harry stared at her, partly grateful for the Kaminoan help, partly confused to what she was talking about, and partly outraged at being 'improved.' "What the hell does that mean? Improved?" he asked loudly, his anger causing his magic to shake some of the equipment in the room.

Calmly, ignoring the shaking of expensive medical equipment, Clar responded "Your eyesight has been fixed, you no longer need bifocals any more and your reflexes as well as your muscles have been improved."

As she said this Harry realized that he could see without glasses; his glasses were still on the bedside table beside him. He looked down at his body and saw that while not huge, his musculature was well defined and he could nearly feel his new potential when it came to fighting.

"Not that I don't appreciate all that you have done, but why do this?" Harry asked, looking back at Clar.

"You were not only suffering from hypothermia and exhaustion when we rescued you but your body also showed evidence of malnutrition and lack of fitness, both of which have caused your body to be underdeveloped and increase chances of future injury. You had a problem and we treated it, along with the symptoms."

Harry gazed back at Clar with gratitude in his eyes before confusion seeped back into them.

"Did you say we are on the _planet_ Kamino?" Harry asked incredulously, now fully taking in what she had said.

"Yes. I can understand your confusion seeing as it is all the way in wild space, but I assure you that you can get back to the outer rim within a few hours in hyperspace" Clar said, not realizing where the confusion was really stemming from.

"What are you talking about? Outer Rim? Hyperspace?" Harry asked, becoming more bewildered than before after getting his answer.

"You are not familiar with these terms?" Clar asked, "What planet are you from then?"

"Earth. And we have hundreds if not thousands of years before we would be able to put somebody beyond our solar system, let alone across the galaxy!" Harry said, becoming overwhelmed by the sheer improbabilities that his life consisted of.

Before Clar could answer, there was a huge boom and the entire building shook with the concussive force. Harry looked to Clar but only got a bewildered and scared look back. "That sounded like a bombardment gun, but Kamino hasn't been at war with anybody for nearly a thousand years. Which means that this is either a rebellion or the pirates in this sector have gotten bolder."

Harry's mind went into battle mode as another blast shook the very foundations of the building they were in. "Do you have a map of the building that I could use?"

Clar nodded, still staring at the door but managing to drag her gaze to open a cabinet and pull out a pocket-sized book. "This is the floor plan of this entire building. If it is a rebellion they will strike at our building, because this is also where the Prime Minister's chambers are." Clar said quickly and nervously.

Harry looked over the floor plans and traced a route to the exit with a nearby pen, along with a route to the room marked 'Prime Minister' and the route to the exit from there.

"Where is my wand?" Harry asked Clar; upon seeing her bewildered stare he elaborated, "The wooden stick that was with me when I came. I had one on me correct?"

Clar shook her head but her eyes lit up, "You didn't have anything with you when you came, not even clothing, but we did find a wooden object encased within your bone. We weren't sure its exact purpose so we left it there, for we didn't want to risk damage to your bone marrow."

Harry looked down at his arm, where a long thirteen and a half inch straight scar ran the length of his right arm. Thinking quickly, Harry pointed his hand at a bottle of antiseptic and cast the levitation charm, immediately the bottle rose three feet in the air, where Harry cancelled the spell, letting it fall to the ground.

Shrugging off his amazement for after the attack, Harry looked back at the floor plans before turning to Clar, "Do you have any weapons in here, anything that could be used against an enemy?"

Clar nodded and rushed out of the room into a closet where she touched a part of the wall, which caused the square foot of wall next to it to slide down, revealing a futuristic black pistol with several cartridges. She then proceeded to go and pick up a few scalpels that were in sterile bags.

"You keep the pistol; you can probably operate it better than me." Harry then instructed her, "Stay right behind me. From the floor plan it looks like the Prime Minister's office is blast proof, we only need to make it to there, and then we can figure out how to get out of here safely."

Clar nodded resolutely and walked behind Harry while loading the pistol with a click. Harry nodded back and approached the door, wondering how the hell he had gotten himself into this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Challenged George Lucas and J.K. Rowling to a Full Contact Chess tournament for the rights to Harry Potter and Star Wars, but yet again they beat me. Therefore, the Worlds of Harry Potter and Star Wars belong to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas Respectively.

AN: I am very pleased to not that quite a few people have added this story to their favorite stories list along with their story tracker list. Even a few people added me under favorite author. Thank you for this, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. But as many of you know as fellow authors, reviews are the lifeblood of fanfiction and its writers, and I feel a lil bit anemic, so even if its just a word or two, drop me a review.

Chapter 4

Harry stepped out of the door and peered into the hallway, first looking left, and then to the right. After confirming that nobody was there, Harry took a right, which according to the map was the shortest route to the Minister's office.

For five minutes, all that Harry heard was his own breathing along with Clar's footsteps behind him. Then they heard voices about a hundred yards ahead of them from around the corner of the hallway, speaking in a language that Harry had never heard before. Apparently, Clar had though, and she began interpreting what was being said.

"These are bounty hunters hired by rebels against the Kaminoan Council, they are discussing how best to get through the Prime Minister's blast doors. That means that we can't get in there, so what are we going to do now?" Clar asked, her nervousness showing through her body language as she heard what the soldiers were saying. "Those are Trandoshan Bounty hunters from the sound of their language and accents, but if they are then we are in for a lot more trouble than we first thought."

Harry looked at her questioningly, "Why would the species be a problem?"

Clar looked at him, "Trandoshan Bounty hunters are feared throughout the galaxy, select few can match their warrior's prowess in battle, and even less can escape the Trandoshan bounty hunters once they have been hired to hunt you."

Harry looked around him to find a hiding place for the hallways had no columns or turns for a long ways. Finally, Harry looked up to the rafters, it was not a high ceiling, but it was high enough that nobody would find them unless they looked up.

Without speaking to Clar, he quickly cast a levitation spell on her, throwing her up into the rafters before casting one on himself to bring him up into the rafters just as the two Trandoshan came around the bend.

To Harry's horror, Clar had made a small "eep!" as she was thrown to the ceiling and coincidentally just as the Trandoshans rounded the corner. The Trandoshans stopped short, both immediately drawing a large blaster in one hand, and a vibrosword in the other.

The two lizard like humanoids walked cautiously through the hallway, staying alert while silently and stealthily treading down the durasteel hallway. Harry looked at Clar to see her staring at the Trandoshan bounty hunters with wide eyes, panic evident. It was obvious that she had never been in a combat situation before, and that scared Harry. He knew that she could panic at any moment, giving away their position to the two dangerous creatures below.

Clar started to crawl backwards on the durasteel beam, edging away from the two enemies that were slinking under them. Harry tried to signal to her to stop it, but it was no use, Clar knocked a small amount of dust off of the beam she was laying on. Harry's eyes watched it drift down to the bounty hunters below, where they stopped in their tracks.

Fear started to rise inside Harry as he saw the two aliens as one look up to stare at the human and Kaminoan in the rafters. They tilted their head to the side, almost as if they were wondering how they had gotten up their before one of them brought his blaster pistol up and fired two rounds at them.

Harry jumped to the next rafter over as soon as he saw the man pull the trigger, and thankfully avoided the bullets. Clar was not so lucky, with her height, she was not as maneuverable and as she got up to follow Harry, the two rounds struck her in her elongated torso. Harry watched in horror as she stared wide eyed at him, looking shocked at the very idea of being shot before, almost in slow motion, fell down to where the Trandoshan bounty hunters stood, staring up at their newest kill. With Clar dead, they focused on where Harry was; one of the killers started to fire at him while the other jumped up onto the wall, where he kicked off and grabbed hold of the steel beam that Clar had fallen off of.

After swinging himself up to Harry's level, the Trandoshan holstered his pistol and held his vibroblade with two hands, before starting to advance on Harry. Harry, having no weapon of any sort, resorted to magic.

"_Incendio_!" Harry yelled without hesitation or thought, and the bounty hunter before him burst into flames without warning. A jet of blue and red fire pumping from Harry's hand and fueling the fire that was slowly turning his would-be-killer to ash.

In seconds, the once formidable bounty hunter was only a pile of ash with a few blackened bones. Hearing footsteps Harry looked down to see the other Trandoshan bounty hunter staring wide eyed at him as he backed away from him before running full tilt back the way he came.

Knowing that if he let him get away, Harry would encounter quite a few more attackers, Harry summoned the gun Clar had taken from the infirmary and sprinted after him, unknowingly using his magic to fuel his muscles.

When Harry got the bounty hunter in his sights, he raised the gun and fired, expecting a large kickback, he was pleasantly surprised to see that the gun had a very small recoil, and his shot hit his mark on his fourth round. The Trandoshan went limp mid step as the blaster fire tore through his torso and rendered his heart and lungs useless.

The reptilian creature's momentum carrying the limp body through the air for the next five feet, before landing on the slick metallic floor and sliding with a screech for another five feet. Harry slowed as he saw that the creature had slid into a intersection and hoped against hope that there weren't anymore soldiers on the intersecting hallway.

Alas, his luck was the same as always and heavy footfalls could be heard coming from the path to the right. Harry watched as ten creatures, three of which being Trandoshans, four looked to be ferocious giant teddy bears. The other three were heavily armed humans.

Upon seeing Harry, the soldiers immediately took off at a spring towards him. Harry didn't hesitate; he turned around and ran back the way he had come at full speed. Pointing his hand towards the ground he yelled, "_Aguamenti!_" and watched as water gushed from his hand, and yet it never dampened his skin in the slightest.

Shaking his head of such observations, Harry proceeded to cast a freezing charm on the water that had fallen on the floor, creating a stretch of hard, slick ice. He was rewarded with the sound of three thumps and cracks, signifying a broken nose or something worse.

Harry did not turn around to see the spoils of his trick, for there were still seven enemies chasing him. As Harry came to the next bend in the hall, time seemed to slow down and his footfalls seemed to occur every five or ten seconds. His very heart seemed to beat only a few times per minute and his lungs barely moved at all.

In the five seconds this lasted, Harry had rounded the corner to see several and armored bounty hunters standing with armored Kaminoans with their guns pointed at him. Harry saw their lips move, mouthing the shouted words "GET DOWN!" and "DUCK!"

Harry wisely took heed of the words, dropped to the ground immediately, and allowed the red and blue laser bolts fly over his head and connect with the bounty hunters bodies behind him with devastating accuracy and power.

The seven remaining elite soldiers dropped to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut.

Harry's saviors came forth to his figure, which was lying down on the hard stone floor with his hands covering the back of his head. One of the Kaminoans bent down to nudge him and he sprang up, causing the soldiers to train their weapons on him in an instant.

After an anxiety filled fifteen seconds, one of the Kaminoan soldiers, whose uniform differed from the others with two silver stripes on his shoulder, which distinguished him from the other combatants around him, nearly all of which had a few gold arrows, and some had nothing at all.

"I am Captain Chi of the Tipoca city military force, are you all right?" the officer asked him.

"I'm fine Captain, but the woman I was with, Clar Fione from the infirmary is dead, she was shot by two Trandoshans we were hiding from." Harry said, just now remembering her death.

He was both relieved and scared that he was not as affected by this death and the creatures he had killed as he was by the death eater he had killed in his home. Maybe it was that the Death Eater he had killed hadn't had a chance to defend himself, maybe he was a monster, and becoming like his sworn enemy. On the other hand, maybe he had come to an understanding with fate that it was his place in this war to be the one who dirtied his hands in his enemies' blood. Was this his fate? To kill others who had they not believed in something other than him would have lived?

He pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a rumbling from around the hallway corner as did the other soldiers.

Captain Chi sprang into action, ordering his men around like a veteran, "You five, go to that pillar and take cover, ready guns and grenades, the rest of you come with me!"

"What about me sir?" Harry asked as the soldiers rushed to complete orders.

"Can you fight?" the officer asked.

"Yes sir"

"Then go with the other group, and take this blaster pistol, stay low and don't get killed, you can't help me if your dead." The Captain said, tension and anxiety clearly in his voice.

Harry took the offered gun and went to hid behind one of the pillars with the other soldiers on this side. He leveled the gun at the hallway corner as the thundering footsteps of hundreds of warriors pounded closer to them.

AN: Hey all hope you enjoyed that, remember, review for this please, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Also, keep in mind that I don't read all the different Star Wars books so I am not exactly the biggest expert on this stuff, I've been doing my own research on wookiepedia for help, but even so, I still will invent things and/or get them wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I challenged J.K. Rowling and George Lucas once more to the rights of the Star Wars universe and Harry Potter universe in a game of UNO spin, DARN THOSE DRAW FOURS!!!

AN: Here is the repost of chapter five, thanks to my new beta Marie9! Hope you like it!

Chapter Five

What came around the corner was not what Harry had expected. At the very least, fifty metal humanoids came barreling around the corner with blaster rifles in their hands, immediately firing on the Kaminoan soldiers without mercy. _Robots!_ Harry thought, seeing the sleek black metal machines fire bolts at him without hesitation.

Several of the soldiers went down in the first volley, and nearly a dozen of the robots fell as well from the return fire of the Kaminoans. Harry added his blaster to the mix, hitting at least two of the metal machines. As his pistol clip clicked to signal his lack of ammunition, Harry resorted to his other weapons and threw up his hands at the robots. "_Reducto!_" Harry yelled, and much to his surprise the spell came out of both his hands before he had even finished his incantation.

After a blaster bolt flew close enough to his head to singe off his hair Harry ducked back behind the pillar for cover, slightly satisfied at the destruction of two more robots and even more confused as to why his magic was acting like this. He had noticed that since his trip here when his wand had disappeared into, or if Clar Fione was to be believed melded, with his bone that his magic had become more potent; his spells were stronger and faster. Harry looked down at his arm again and saw that what had been a thirteen and a half inch scar was now about eleven inches. Shrugging it off and promising himself to investigate what it was later, Harry ducked out from the pillar and shot off a few more blasting spells, blowing a few of the machines to dust.

"Pull back!" Captain Chi yelled as another fifty robots came to replace their fallen comrades, "Retreat down the hallway!"

Harry shot off a few more spells at the robots to slow them down before running down the hallway as ordered. He followed Captain Chi with the remainder of their forces down the hallway and took a right at the first intersection. The soldiers came to a door with a keypad on it where Captain Chi punched in nine numbers frantically while the other men pointed their guns at the heavy footfalls of droids. There was a hiss as the door opened vertically and the men moved inside the door, watching and waiting for their enemy as they backed into the room.

When the door locked itself closed again they released a sigh of relief and looked around the room they were now stuck in. It appeared to be an office of some sort, with a desk in the middle strewn with futuristic metallic objects. There were certificates on the wall written in languages that Harry couldn't recognize and there was a clear glass of an amber liquid sitting on the table.

Interrupting his observations of his surroundings, Captain Chi had stood up and removed a section of the roof away to reveal a grey colored hallway, smaller than the others Harry had seen. A fine spray of dust came from where the ceiling panel had come loose, leading Harry to believe that the passage hadn't been used for a long time. The bounty hunters as well as the Kaminoan soldiers in the room seemed to be in the same place as Harry, as they all looked surprised when the panel came off.

"This was installed for an occasion like this; it hasn't been used in over fifty years" Chi explained. "When you become an officer in the Kaminoan military you learn about this passage; it leads straight to the prime minister's office." After finishing his explanation, Chi reached up and pulled down a ladder that ended four feet above the floor. Pausing to take a glance at everyone in the room one last time the commanding officer hoisted himself into the passageway above, quickly followed by a few other Kaminoan soldiers. After a minute only Harry was left in the room, watching as the last soldier clambered into the passageway. Shaking his head at the impossibility of his life, Harry jumped up onto the ladder, his enhanced muscles shooting his body up so his feet landed on the second rung of the ladder.

When Harry stood up in the passage to look around he saw that behind him the passage kept going for about a hundred meters before it turned a corner. To his front the remaining soldiers were marching down at a brisk pace. Harry bent down and drew up the ladder and ceiling panel just in case the enemy gained access to the room. After concealing the exit, Harry jogged to catch up to his comrades ahead of him. As he caught up with them he heard a click and something poke him in the back of his head.

"Don't move if you want to live." A hissed voice said, causing the rest of the soldiers who heard it to stop short.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of these characters or universes, they belong respectively to George Lucas and J.K. Rowling

AN: In this chapter and the previous chapters I have changed corporal Chi to Captain Chi, as I have looked up (American) Military ranks, and discovered I was dead wrong about when u are an officer, so I have changed that here.

AN2: This is a repost of the old chapter after finally getting a beta, so give it up for Marie9 for her work

Chapter Six

All thought processes stopped inside his mind as Harry realized his position; the man, for the voice had surely been male, held his life in his hands. With one small muscle twitch, his life would blink out of existence without any input on his part. Having been in situations where his and other lives were at risk Harry was used to fighting for his life, but he was not used to the helplessness of this situation. Even if he had wanted to disobey the mysterious man's order, he would not have been able to as paralysis had set into his muscles from the fear he was feeling.

"Why don't you keep moving and show us the way to the Prime Minister?" the man hissed loud enough for the Kaminoan soldiers in front of Harry to hear. "We have wanted to meet him for oh so long." The implied threat did not escape anyone, and sent shivers down a few of the Kaminoan's spines with the knowledge that they had as good as won the battle for the rebels.

The group of rebels disarmed the soldiers and forced their hands onto their heads before starting a forced march through the tunnels to the Prime Minister's office. As they were walking, Harry tried to think of a plan to at the very least delay the inevitable massacre that would occur if he did nothing. Stretching his mind to its limits, he still couldn't come up with a plausible idea as he had no knowledge of the landscape, other than it was a narrow metallic tunnel with enemies behind and in front of him.

With no other option, and knowing that if he didn't do anything they would all die when their purpose was fulfilled, Harry resorted to the one weapon that they couldn't take away from him. "_Exp-!" _Harry never finished his incantation as all of the weapons the rebels had been holding flew at the Kaminoan soldiers, who caught them as if they had all been expecting the seemingly impossible event to occur. Harry was still trying to figure out why the spell had flown before he had even finished with his incantation as the rebel soldiers surrendered to the now fully armed Kaminoans. Giving it up as an anomaly, Harry watched as the soldiers he was with knocked out the rebel fighters before tying them up and moving on towards their final destination. Three minutes later, Captain Chi stopped suddenly, causing the soldier behind him to nearly walk right into him. Bending down, the Captain brushed his hand over the floor until his face took on a look of triumph and he gripped an unseen handle and pulled.

The new source of light nearly blinded the soldiers close enough to the trapdoor to peer down into the office. The gloom of the tunnel was lifted with the new light source and Harry could finally see the material of the walls. It almost looked as if somebody had mixed steel and concrete together and cast them into the walls. While Harry was admiring the technology put into the walls Captain Chi was identifying himself to the people in the room below, and apparently was given access for a few moments later he motioned for the others to follow as he jumped down through the trapdoor.

One by one, each soldier dropped down into the bright, warm, office that was filled with nearly twenty Kaminoan soldiers, fifteen of whom were looking quite worse for wear. When Harry dropped down, he looked around at the injured soldiers while they did the same to him. Captain Chi was talking with someone seated at a large white desk that matched the walls surrounding them. Without warning, the high-ranking military officer turned around and motioned for Harry to come to him. Harry walked over to him not knowing exactly what would happen, but held his head high and took a calming breath. When Harry reached the desk, Captain Chi motioned towards the creature sitting behind the desk.

"Harry, this is the Prime Minister of Kamino, the man the rebels seek to overthrow. He is interested in your exploits during the battle and wants to speak with you once this bloody day has come to a close." Captain Chi informed Harry.

Harry looked at the long necked creature before him, "I would be pleased to talk to you Mr. Prime Minister once this wretched day is finished. However, I would love to be able to receive some information in exchange for the information I give you."

The Prime Minister looked into Harry's eyes as he spoke. "Why of course, Mister Potter. It would be my pleasure."

From his past experience with politicians Harry did not feel entirely inclined to immediately trust this governmental figure, but something about the man seemed so genuine, something that Cornelius Fudge had lacked entirely. Thier conversation would have to wait for another time though, as a yell echoed through the room from one of the Kaminoan soldiers seated at a console that seemed to be broadcasting a video stream of several different locations.

"They have reached the doors Minister! They have started to drill through them!"

AN: So sorry I haven't been able to write for a while, but I had a case of writers block and forgetfulness, and I picked up my laptop tonight and started to write, right now its 1:30 in the morning and I'm writing this half awake listening to the Grateful Dead to stay awake, but I felt so badly about forgetting to write this chapter earlier, that I couldn't just put the computer down and risk forgetting again. So sorry about that again. Also, if you would like to read over the last few chapters, I have changed a few glaring mistakes, such as changing Corporal Chi to Captain Chi, DEE-DEE-DEE! Lol. Well, anyways enjoy, and please please please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own neither the Star Wars Universe, nor the Harry Potter universe, that includes all characters, places and plot lines. They all belong respectively to George Lucas and J.K. Rowling.

AN: For those readers that are offended by strong language, please know that their will be some strong language that may not be acceptable to certain people. This language is to represent the characters better, and is not meant to offend any persons or group.

AN2: This is a repost of chapter seven, it has now been edited by my lovely beta Marie9.

Chapter Seven

All at once, everyone sprung into action; the soldiers near the prime minister and his aides immediately flung themselves behind a barricade and aimed their weapons at the door, putting themselves in the way of any danger that might be directed at the prime minister. Harry looked around, not quite sure what he was supposed to do in this situation until one of the non-Kaminoan soldiers from their original group signaled him over to his position and held out a hand, which held a larger gun than the one he already had.

"You're gonna' want this kid. That little toy ain't worth one republic credit right now," the soldier said in a gruff voice that Harry could compare to Mad-Eye's voice, containing the scars of much yelling in battle and the long term effects of smoking.

"Thanks" Harry responded. Not quite sure what else to say, he continued with an introduction. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

The soldier looked over at him, his eyes studying his face and his mouth almost chewing on his words, as if he were not sure whether to respond or not. "The names Hugo Trent, I'm a mercenary from the core worlds. The Kaminoans bought my services when they learned that these rebels were planning a hostile takeover. Guess that's why you're here as well, huh?" Hugo finally said after apparently considering Harry either worthy of knowing his name, or not enough of a threat to worry about having the information.

"No. In fact I'm not sure of how I even came to be in this strange place, I had an accident in the-" Harry cut himself off before he went any farther; even if there was no Ministry of Magic here, he would only look crazy if he started to talk about magic and wizardry.

"In what kid?" Hugo asked somewhat impatiently.

"Just in my world's government" Harry said, not entirely lying but not entirely telling the truth either.

Hugo let out a hoarse chuckle, "Maybe it wasn't an accident then. Maybe they just wanted you gone!"

Harry did not laugh, as that could have been a very real possibility. In hindsight, making enemies with someone as powerful as Cornelius Fudge could have been motive for a plan to remove Harry from the playing field entirely. As he pondered this, some of the soldiers continued to fortify their positions. Others, like Hugo, just sat with their backs to their barricades and rested while holding their assault rifles slackly.

One such man was relaxing a few feet away from Harry and Hugo, slowly chewing on what looked to be some sort of nutrition bar. Seeing food for the first time reminded Harry of how very hungry he was; three days and a fight with nothing for nutrition except an IV drip had taken its toll on him, and his stomach was protesting quite loudly. As Harry's stomach growled loudly, the man eating the nutrition bar looked over at the soft sound to see Harry gazing longingly at his possible last meal. He moved the bar side to side and watched amusedly as Harry's eyes followed the small piece of food.

"Hungry kid?" he asked in a softer tone than Hugo, but with a hoarse voice that came with many years of profuse smoking.

When Harry realized he was being addressed a few seconds later, he responded, feeling flustered at his lack of attention. "Sorry sir, I haven't eaten in a while." He turned away from the man only to receive two smacks by small rectangular objects to the side of his head. Looking down at the two objects that had hit him he saw two of the nutrition bars that the soldier next to him had been eating. Looking back at the soldier with gratitude Harry thanked him profusely before gorging himself on the food. Though most would have said they tasted as dry as sand on Tatooine, Harry had never tasted something so fulfilling and delicious in his life. With every bite, Harry could feel his stomach's gratitude grow and with it, energy returning to his exhausted body.

As Harry satiated his burning hunger with the supplied food, he watched the others in the room with him, waiting for the invading forces to finally drill their way through the reinforced door and the newly closed durasteel blast door. Hugo was resting his head on the back of the portable metal barricade behind them, eyes closed as he rested, waiting for his moment in battle to come. Hugo had a slightly out of control hair, though nowhere near as messy as Harry's, and it continued down his cheeks to form a full beard. Scars marred his face and a small cigarette was poking out of his mouth, giving off a small stream of smoke.

Having finished his observations of Hugo, Harry turned to Benny. His hair was nonexistent on his head; only a slight amount could be seen poking out of his scalp, giving him an almost fuzzy appearance. His face was clean-shaven, and an orange visor that seemed to be giving some readout covered his eyes.

Moving his eyes to the Kaminoan soldiers, Harry wondered why the native Kaminoan soldiers looked nothing like Kaminoans. They were all dressed in silver armor with their rifles pointed unerringly at the door. The Kaminoan soldiers never moved, and were all positioned flawlessly, taking up enough room to protect the Prime Minister should any fire get through the door but also being out of the way enough that they weren't likely to be hit without a good sharpshooter behind the barrel. They were an intimidating sight, all of them the same height and body shape, Harry wondered why that was; the man sitting next to him and Hugo seemed to read his mind and started to explain.

"Them soldiers over there are the clone army of Kamino kid, some of the greatest soldiers in this sector" The man said with respect, but also a touch of fear. "You never want to be on the wrong side of one of these clones. My name's Benny Trigast by the way, nice to meet you…?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry answered, catching on after a few seconds.

"Well nice to meet you Harry, but if you don't mind me asking, how the hell did you get caught up over here at this sterile hell hole?" the man asked curiously, looking Harry over as if trying to answer his own question. "You aren't a bounty hunter, you would have more weapons. But if the stories of what the men from Captain Chi's group are true, then you could be a Jedi…"

"A Jedi?" Harry asked, suddenly excited, _Maybe they have witches and wizards here! Maybe they can help me get back home!_ he thought excitedly. "What exactly is a Jedi?"

Benny looked at him incredulously, "Where the hell have you been living? Even the beings in the outer rim know what a Jedi is!"

Harry immediately knew that he had made a mistake; if he didn't already stand out enough due to his abnormalities he definitely would with his lack of simple knowledge.

Seeing Harry become uncomfortable, and knowing that he wouldn't fight as well feeling that way, Benny quickly amended what he said. "What I mean is that it's not usual for someone to have not heard of a Jedi, but I guess I could treat you to a little information on the subject. Granted, I am not exactly an expert on the history of the Jedi, or even exactly how they do what they do, but I can tell you what they basically are.

"The Jedi's origin date back to over twenty five thousand years ago, before the Republic." Seeing the confusion on Harry's face, he disbelievingly added, "The system of government the planets of this galaxy are under." Shaking his head, Benny continued. "Anyways, some people say the Jedi were formed with the Republic, others say before it, and still others say afterwards. It's all a moot point however, because other than a few changes they remain in the same role as they did at that point. They are the peacekeepers of our galaxy; they chase down major criminals and help any who are in need. In times of war, they act as generals as well as soldiers.

"What makes the Jedi so special though, is their connection to the 'Force'." When Benny said Force, he put his fingers up and made quotation marks in the air. "This 'Force' is something that the Jedi claim influences all the events in the galaxy, and allows them to perform the tasks they do."

Harry could tell that Benny was skeptical of such a thing as the Force, but if Harry assumed correctly, maybe the Jedi were talking about magic and just hadn't found a way to explain it. _Or vice versa,_ Harry thought suddenly but dismissed it immediately. While his world may not have been as technologically advanced, the wizarding world of his home still had proof that Magic existed, as extensive research had been done and found that Magic was an internal power in every magical being but coming from inside the body rather than out as these Jedi claimed.

One thing that the book on Legilimancy and Occlumency Dumbledore had given him had touched on was the nature of magic. The book had explained that as the two techniques described were a delicate art of magic, understanding what magic truly was would help. Harry had been quite astounded as to the nature of magic and how the author pointed out that someday in the future, muggles may be able to manufacture magic. Harry recalled the passage in the book that described where magic truly came from:

_Magic is often thought to come from a non-corporeal 'magical core' that contains a certain amount of the power needed to cast a spell. While this theory is backed up with a small amount of evidence, there is truly no backing to it. However after years of research along with a many thousands of galleons, I believe I have uncovered the answer to what Magic truly is, and where it comes from._

_Every time a new cell in your body is made, there are always imperfections, we call these imperfections 'mutations', both magic and muggle folk have mutations, and there are both very good, and very bad mutations to cells, such as cancer, or Magic. Yes, Magic is a mutation of the cellular structure that enhances the amount of a unique type of electricity in our bodies. Every human body (muggle included) have some electricity running through their bodies, as this is how the brain sends its messages to other parts of the body (such as making a fist, the brain itself sends a message through the nerves using electrical messages that jump from neuron (a type of cell) to neuron to reach their destination, in this case your hand, which then responds to this message by curling inward and making a fist._

_Not only does every human have a certain amount of electricity in their system, but they also have a certain electrical resistance, which is measured in ohms. The average non-magical human can take less than half an ampere in a Direct Current (a measure of current, half an ampere is quite small) before their heart stops, if the electricity is in an Alternating Current, then it is less than one tenth of an ampere._

_This is where the difference between a magical human and a muggle human becomes evident. Magical humans contain much more electricity than non-magical ones do, as not only do their nerves contain electricity, but also every other blood cell in the body contains some electricity. Not only do magical humans contain more electricity, we also have a better resistance to it, to the point of being able to take nearly ten amperes before our hearts stop._

_This odd mix of both extra electricity and extra resistance creates a source of power that can be tapped into to create what we call magic. What is often called magical exhaustion is most often just exhaustion, from either concentration or a long day (or even a fight, as this is the most common sight for so-called magical exhaustion)._

_Because we have this extra resistance to electricity in our systems, our body is able to function faster and more efficiently, doing things faster such as creating more cells, which speeds healing, another would be an enhanced memory and ability to learn. This extra resistance also allows us to not be in agony every second of our lives, as without it, the electricity would immediately turn in on us and electrocute us to death._

_This theory also explains the reason behind muggle electronic items not working in a magically saturated area, such as the beloved school Hogwarts, or the International Confederation of Wizards._

_If this theory is true however, it means not only is magic manufacturable, but that it can also be taken away by muggle devices. This is one of the reasons why it is essential that the muggle population remain separated from the wizarding world, as they truly do represent a very real threat to the existence of magic._

While it hadn't been a very popular book due to its admitting of the power of muggles (surprise surprise), it had been very informative to Harry and had allowed him to progress in his mind magic skills farther and faster than he had ever previously thought possible.

"It's all bullcrap if you ask me" said a mercenary who had been listening in on their conversation. "It's all luck and sleight of hand. They probably got either a jetpack, or anti-grav boots, not all that hard."

Benny looked up at the new entry in the conversation with disappointment on his face, and a small amount of amusement in his eyes, "Now why'd you have to go and ruin it for me you evil bastard?" letting out a small chuckle near the end.

"I'm just saying, you can believe in a god an all tha', but it ain't natural to have things go tha' fast or jump tha' high!" the man looked over at Harry, "Contrary to popular belief, me name's not eva' bastard, its Tristan, Chris Tristan." Chris held out his hand to Harry, who took it tentaviley, becoming slightly uncomfortable with the man's forwardness.

"I am Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you" Harry responded, trying to fit in with this crowd wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be. Hugo was easy; you sit, be quiet, and fight well if the situation required it, and most of all don't be overly social. With Chris he felt as if he had a kid with them (other than himself) that couldn't get enough of not only himself, but the new experiences happening around him.

"Shut the fuck up assholes and get ready" Hugo grumbled, letting them know that he was still here and not very happy about it, "They will be through the walls in a few minutes and if I get taken out because one of you motherfuckers wasn't paying attention to the tangoes, I will take you all down with me."

"Ah there's the Hugo that we all know an' love!" Chris stated jovially, ignoring the fact that said Hugo was carrying a rather large and powerful rifle that had claimed many a life before today.

Harry was chuckling at the antics of the three soldiers' banter when he saw a large amount of movement in the corner of his eye. Turning his head to his side, Harry watched as Captain Chi started to bark out commands to his soldiers, who immediately started to form into the ranks specified by the Captain.

Benny and Chris had perked up too, having sensed movement behind them. Meanwhile Hugo had remained sitting still with his eyes closed, trying to rest his eyes one last time before he had to use them for possibly the last time. Suddenly there was a yell coming from the surveillance section of the room, where a few technicians had set up camp and were monitoring the entire facility.

"Sir! We have visual confirmation that General Crene and a small amount of his elite squad have broken through sector B of building two. They are close enough to assist, should I try to contact the General?" One of the cloned technicians asked the Captain, who had come over and listened intently while leaning over the technician, trying to get a better view of the subject.

"Try to make contact and let him know that we have the Prime Minister secure, but not for long. Brief him on the short version of our situation, and request his aid." Captain Chi ordered, and immediately five of the soldiers stationed at the surveillance desk moved into action, pressing buttons and putting on headsets. One of them finally got a hold of the general and had told him about the situation as what seemed to be the commanding officer of the group turned around while taking off his headset and looked to Captain Chi.

"Captain! The General is on his way sir, we can expect him in ten minutes."

"Hey! Assholes!" Hugo had woken up and had something to say, "We don't have a one minute, let alone the ten it will take for them to reach us. Those guys are going to be coming through that door in another thirty seconds, you can see the durasteel weakening and the power levels are getting too low to sustain the reinforcements. We are on our own!"

A few of the clone soldiers were looking at the bounty hunter with their heads tilted, and you could almost see their offended facial expressions at the man's brazen lack of respect to authority.

"He is right" Captain Chi said gravely, waving off the clones who looked incredulously at him. "Regardless of his subordination, we should listen to him. If you look at the console you can see that the door is barely holding, and we still need another nine minutes and twenty seconds before the General gets here. Get into position, and get the Prime Minister in the safe room behind that wall. I want two of my soldiers to accompany him and lay some demolition charges at the door." Before the commander had even finished talking, the soldiers were already in motion; the only ones who weren't moving were Hugo, Benny, and Harry. Chris had started to bounce on the balls of his feet as his eagerness to be in the fight got the better of him.

"I will pistol whip you Tristan" Hugo said threateningly as he heaved himself off of his haunches and turned around in a crouch, only his gun and the top of his head peeking over the top of the wall.

Chris appeared to take what Hugo said to heart, as he crouched down next to Benny so that both Benny and Harry would be separating him and the intimidating bounty hunter.

Harry turned around as well, grabbing his rifle that was given to him by Hugo only a short time ago. Trying to imitate Hugo's stance, Harry rested his rifle on the barricade in front of them and readied himself. Seeing that he was still just a raw recruit in this type of warfare, Hugo reached over to him and corrected his position and gun handling, so that at the very least he would be able to shoot without falling over from the recoil.

Chris sniggered as he caught sight of Hugo correcting Harry's stance, but stopped when Hugo pulled out his pistol and held it threateningly. Benny let out a chuckle at his longtime acquaintance's antics, knowing that Hugo would never injure a comrade… before a fight.

Harry ignored both of them as he saw what looked to be a speckle of dust starting to drop from the middle of the door to the floor.

"Seven minutes and forty five seconds before General Crene arrives!" yelled one of the technicians from the surveillance center.

Harry wasn't listening now though, because the small drizzle of dust from the door had transformed into a small stream that was now coming from the same spot. As he watched, Harry could see cracks start to form through the huge blast doors, at last, losing the battle against the drill. Suddenly they could see light come into the room from the outside as some of the cracks connected, and durasteel fell from the door and landed heavily on the ground.

A few more giant chunks of the door came off until a good-sized hole was visible through the door, and yet there wasn't any blaster fire that came through the door.

Silence pervaded the world as not one of the men inside the room moved a muscle, all calmly breathing and waiting, watching for their enemies to show themselves from the dimly lit hall.

Finally something happened; a small ball, no larger than an apple came rolling into the room and came to a stop on the other side of the office next to a soldier's boot.

The soldier looked down at it and picked it up, examining the small metallic ball. Suddenly, a soft click was heard emanating from the ball, and that was when all hell broke loose.

AN: All right, there y'alls go, the longest chapter yet. I am sorry this took longer than it hoped, but real life was calling. I hope that this turns out better than what it looked like when I was writing it. I also hope that the length is better than before, as I know a number of my beloved reviewers were complaining about this. This is about eight pages on MS word without double spacing, so I hope that is long enough for you guys. Your reviews are what keep this story alive! So please drop me a review, even if it is one word!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: There is graphic violence in this chapter, not terribly gory or bloody, but there is some blood and gore, this is not put in there to offend anybody, it is just to further the story and describe the battle as I envisioned it.

AN2: This is the repost of the chapter, thanks to my beta, Marie9

Disclaimer: I guess I have forgotten to put a disclaimer on my chapters for the last few chapters *looks back to see J.K. Rowling with a Louisville Slugger in her hand and George Lucas with a fake lightsaber in his hands (lets face it, we can't convince him its not real* and for this I apologize, I own nothing! Nothing at all! They all belong to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas respectively! *Rowling and Lucas nod silently and walk away silently, Lucas' Chewbacca costume sweeping up a trail of dust on the basement floor*

Chapter Eight

_Finally something happened; a small ball no larger than an apple came rolling into the room and came to a stop on the other side of the office next to a soldier's boot._

_The soldier looked down at it and picked it up, examining the small metallic ball. Suddenly, a soft click was heard emanating from the ball, and that was when all hell broke loose._

An enormous fireball exploded from within, expanding and engulfing the nearby soldiers in a flaming scream of death. As Harry watched, six men were incinerated, their screams of agony the last sound they would ever utter.

Harry was sickened at such a loss of life, but he apparently was the only one, as the rest of the soldiers instantly locked their gun sights on the door and open fired as the first of the rebels showed themselves. Hefting his gun a little higher on his shoulder to increase his comfort, Harry squeezed his trigger, trying to imitate Hugo who seemed to be perfectly at ease with the streaks of red and green flying only inches away from his head.

An enormous amount of light flew from the barrel of his rifle, making a rather loud noise (of course, it wasn't quite noticed as there was an entire battle going on) before streaking through the air and hitting one of the rebel soldiers in the hip. The effect of the shot astounded Harry; it knocked the rebel back through the air, spinning, until he hit the wall a few feet behind his point of origin where he dropped to the floor, motionless.

One thing that Harry noticed about these rebels was that there were far more true Kaminoans fighting then mercenaries. Furthermore, there were no visible clones on the rebellion's side, leaving Harry to wonder if the clones had any choice in the decision of which side to fight on. For even if all of them were treated equally and like royalty, there would always be some unrest among any living, breathing, sentient creature.

Harry used this abundance of tall, large targets to his advantage and he picked off the larger bodies of the native species, leaving the smaller mercenaries to the truly trained soldiers. The fight carried on for what felt like many more hours, though in reality it was only about one and a half minutes before something happened that Harry would remember until his dying days.

"Now it's a party!" Chris yelled over the noise of thousands of rounds being fired, along with an explosion here and there.

"Shut up and concentrate Chrissy boy!" Benny yelled back, only loud enough to be heard by the two other mercenaries and one wizard behind their personal barricade.

"You're too uptight about everyth-!" Chris yelled, but was cut off as his head was blown off his body into the barricade behind them.

Harry froze, staring at the headless body of the friendly man who had been so welcoming and friendly to him. Now just a husk of its former self, Chris' body lay motionless on the floor, peacefully still amidst a firefight between two enemies. Later Harry would find out that Chris' head had been disintegrated by a small rocket that was launched from the other side, and that he had never felt any pain before leaving the lands of the living. Harry would never believe it.

Benny was also staring at Chris, but with less shock than Harry; regret filled his eyes as he stared at his longtime friend, who had always brought something into his life that made him feel human, that let him know that emotions were okay. Now that friend was gone, lost in a split second because of the very thing Benny had partnered with him for.

Only Hugo did not look back, his eyes had already seen enough friends and colleagues die in the heat of battle to desensitize himself to any fallen comrade. Hugo had given up on a family of his own a long time ago, and the idea of friends was foreign as well now that he had devoted so much of his life to killing and surviving.

Tearing his eyes from his fallen friend, Benny proceeded to use his anger to fight harder, tearing down his foes with bright red laser bolts. Ten, twenty, thirty people fell to his fury, but still they were winning, looking over to the other soldiers, Benny could see that a few of the barricades had been overrun.

Harry tried to drag his eyes from the prone body of Chris, but was too shocked; it was not regret, or fear, or any emotion, just pure shock. They had killed him. Chris. It had only taken a thousandth of a second, and after that, he hadn't existed anymore. Harry had thought that he was experienced in combat, what with the battle at the Ministry, and his success in the skirmishes through the halls of Kamino, but this was different. Chris had been killed so fast it seemed unfair. Harry was no stranger to the losses of war, he himself being orphaned by it, but he had never seen the true act like this. Even with Cedric after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, there was some warning of what was about to happen.

A small explosion from the other side of the barricade tore him out of his stupor and he looked up, momentarily forgetting about Chris' death. Hugo was calmly squeezing his trigger and releasing it, only firing the minimum amount of ammunition to fit his needs. Looking over to the left, Benny was doing the same, except the light provided by the lasers and fire reflected off of his tear-streaked face.

A fire ran through Harry, his emotions finally getting the better of him. He was angry, angry at the rebels for this war, angry at the other soldiers on his side for not fighting hard enough, angry at General Crene and his troops for not showing up in time, and angry at Chris, for being so _stupid_ to mess around in a battle zone. A rage rose up in Harry, blinding him, his body temperature rising, his heartbeat increasing, blood pressure rocketing, adrenalin pumping into his veins. He could feel his power rising within him, pleading, begging, _demanding_, to be released. Small sparks flew between his fingertips as Harry started to comply with its demands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugo hadn't looked back since Chris had fallen; his eyes trained on the enemies in front of him, trying to breach the line the Kaminoan nationalists had created. Sweat poured down his face and stung his eyes because of the fire all around him, but he fought through it, ignoring the sting and channeling his annoyance with it into his precise and flawless gun handling. He wasn't new to this; he had been recruited to small armies before, both to help with rebellions and to put them down. He was impartial to whatever the people wanted, he didn't care and as long as the credits kept flowing, he would do what they needed.

Using his experience, he had become a well-known mercenary, becoming wealthy with the high paying jobs his resume earned him. Always working alone, Hugo had never truly developed any real friendships, but he knew that quite a few mercenaries worked together and became friends. He risked a quick glance over at Benny, who he had known for some time, having worked together on a number of occasions. Benny's face was streaked with tears of grief for his fallen friend, but he apparently could still fight, as his blaster rifle was firing a stream of bullets into the oncoming crowd, mowing down the enemies that killed his friend.

As Hugo glanced at Benny, he saw a small flash out of the corner of his eye. Knowing better than to turn his back to the enemy outside of cover, he ducked down before turning, but before he could complete the turn, he heard a strong wind and felt an enormous amount of heat pass over him before screams engulfed the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's fingertips were still smoking with restrained power as he stood up amidst a sea of blaster fire, though none of it came within two meters of him. For some strange reason he noted, the blaster fire seemed to bend away from him, as if afraid of the consequences it would receive if it were to strike its intended target.

As the blaster fire bent away from him, and the explosions wrapped around him, feeding him their energy, Harry looked up into the fearful eyes of Chris' killers. They were afraid, they watched, as their blaster bolts did nothing but heat the air around him, as their explosive rockets and grenades died out before harming anyone. Harry saw their fear and felt _good_, they were _afraid_ of _him_! He had the power now, this was his fight, and who were they to try to harm him? _They would pay_, he thought while he started to release the rage inside him.

Even his comrades had started to look towards him, some with fear and others with awe. Harry's fury became visible as an aura of clashing colors of red and green burst out of his skin, swirling violently as wind would in a hurricane out at sea.

Harry raised his hands, pointing all of his fingers at his foes and roared. His hands jerked back with the violent amount of power leaving them, nearly breaking his wrist with the recoil. Electricity came racing out of his hands, forming into the shapes of running animals; before the white and blue light collided with the rebels, Harry could see a huge stage leading the charge.

After what felt like hours to everyone involved, the stampeding electricity swarmed through the opposition, literally cooking them to a blackened crisp inside their armor, and melting their weapons beyond repair. However, Harry didn't stop there; he kept the power flowing through his hands until the last of the attackers stopped twitching. Only when all the life forms in the hallway lacked any pulse did Harry relent, slowing the output of power until there was none left outside its source.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugo was smashed into the metal barricade as the enormous amount of energy flew over his head and towards the Kamino rebels. Fighting the force with all of his strength, he was able to turn his head towards its source; needless to say, Hugo was speechless as he watched the young boy who was as green in combat as the Kaminoan Prime Minister let out a rage-filled scream while pushing lightning out of his fingertips. The fury was visible in his eyes as he decimated the opposition, in fact Hugo thought if he looked closely he could see a small flame burning in Harry's retina, betraying his inner fury. As Harry continued in his violent assault on the resistance, both of his irises turned red for an instant, but it had turned back to green so quickly that Hugo may have imagined it.

Finally the wash of electricity and pure power gradually weakened before coming to a stop, and only then did the force holding Hugo along with everyone else to their barriers relent. Silence pervaded the room, sheer and utter silence, if a molecule of oxygen bonded with a hydrogen molecule at that point, someone would have heard it. Suddenly the silence was broken with a thud as Harry fell to the ground, apparently exhausted from the extreme expulsion of power. Nobody moved yet, all of the soldiers still stunned at what had happened, all of them thinking along the same lines. _A kid had just wiped out an entire squadron of the rebellion!_

Hugo was the first to move, coming up off the floor and surveying the damage left by the extreme power surge. It was the first time Hugo had felt bad for an enemy; they had stood no chance at all as soon as the power Harry had unleashed came upon them. He looked on at the mangled and burnt corpses with a tinge of regret and a slight swoop of victory. There was also a feeling of nausea and fear though, deep down inside him he knew that Harry would be able to do this again, and when he did, he wasn't sure if it would be used correctly.

Hugo had taken part in Dark Jedi capture missions before, and the power the dark ones had wielded seemed so similar to the one Harry here had wielded. The fire in his eyes during the massacre had been proof enough that it had been anger and grief that had fueled his power.

_Yes, I should let them know, if only for his and others' safety._ Hugo thought, having met his fair share of Jedi contacts in his days. From his joint missions with the Jedi, he knew what could happen to those that went dark, and for some reason, he cared whether the boy met that fate or not. Some inexplicable feeling was rising up within him for the boy, he _cared_ for him. He never wanted to be the one to have to hunt down a dark Harry Potter, not only because the boy was extremely powerful, and he most likely wouldn't survive the encounter, but because Hugo feared he wouldn't be able to strike the deathblow, and in the mercenary job, that was signing your own death warrant.

"It's clear!" Hugo yelled out unnecessarily; a whisper would have been sufficient for all of the soldiers in the room to hear.

Slowly the soldiers stood up from behind their metal barricades, some looking worse for wear as they surveyed the carnage before them. On many of the soldiers, there were smears of blood on their armor, mostly not their own but there were a few with lines of blood seeping out of their armor wherever there was a hole. Suddenly there were banging footsteps, the type that could only be made from running full sprint with heavy armor on. The mercenaries and soldiers alike planted themselves behind their barricades again, Hugo dragging Harry back into cover as he moved.

"Freeze!" Captain Chi roared as the footsteps approached the door. Hugo could barely make out the armored bodies outside the door because of the broken and failing light. The only reason he had been able to see in the battle that had ended only a few seconds ago was that there had been nearly constant explosions and blaster fire. Now there was nothing, no sound, the only light coming from a stubborn flame in the corner of the room, which only served to show the shapes of the approaching force, but no details.

"It's General Crene approaching! Hold you fire!" A voice shouted from the approaching group. A few of the mercenaries lowered their weapons, but the Kaminoan soldiers did no such thing.

"What's your identification number?" Captain Chi shouted back at him, knowing that this could easily be some rebel trick; it wouldn't be hard to approach and lie about your identity in this light.

"453983128AD34UI" General Crene said as he slowly approached the barricaded group, his men following behind him.

"Lower your weapons men!" Captain Chi ordered, and all of the soldiers slung their weapons before saluting the general.

General Crene gave a sharp salute back at the men before turning to Captain Chi.

"What the hell happened out there Captain? Did your men rig the place with firebombs? I didn't think you had enough time for that." General Crene inquired softly, but his voice still carried over.

"To be truthful sir, I have no idea what happened. One minute we were about to be overrun and the next, a huge wave of energy passed over us killing every rebel outside that door. We all were thrown around, some of us knocked unconscious, but I don't think anybody got a good look at what it was." Captain Chi responded, just as softly.

"I know what happened." Hugo said, less gruffly than he usually sounded, almost saddened, "The kid, Harry or whatever, it was him."

The General looked at Hugo disbelievingly, while Captain Chi nodded, as if finally putting the pieces of a puzzle in the right places to create the final product.

"The child? Come now, surely you don't truly believe that this human child could have killed all of them in one single blow!" General Crene said incredulously.

"Sir, he showed immense control over the force in ways I have never seen nor heard about, sir. When we were on our way to this office from sector B of building A he destroyed some combat droids without any visible effort, and when we were ambushed he disarmed all of the rebel insurgents." The Captain defended Hugo, respect evident in his voice.

"This boy is a Jedi?" the General asked quietly.

"No," Hugo answered before Captain Chi could form any answer. "He isn't, but I want to contact them to help him, to make sure he doesn't go dark."

"Yes, that is a good idea; we don't want to have a new rogue Jedi on our hands, now do we?" The General asked rhetorically.

Hugo nodded, but he knew that General Crene knew the true reason why Hugo didn't want Harry to turn dark. Very few people knew Hugo the man rather than Hugo the mercenary, but Corwin Crene was one of them, and only he knew about the mercenary's past with dark Jedi and why he quickly agreed to any chance of a hunt for a rogue Jedi.

"Is the Prime Minister safe?" Crene asked Captain Chi, turning the conversation away from Hugo and the Jedi.

"Yes sir, he is in the bunker three doors back."

After proving to the two guards inside that the people trying to get through the doors were actually Kamino soldiers, the Prime Minister was brought out and allowed to survey the damage for himself. A few of the soldiers went back to the surveillance station, which was now scorched in a few places, and a few of the screens were destroyed beyond repair.

"Sir! You won't believe it! The Rebels are withdrawing!" One of the technicians yelled out to his commanding officers.

The General, Captain, and Prime Minister crowded the screen to see if what the technician said was true. Sure enough, they could see hundreds of rebel soldiers fleeing through the doors to the outside, Kamino nationalist soldiers chasing them down and firing on them.

"Congratulations men, we have driven the rebellion back!" The Prime Minister yelled to his men, who exploded in cheers, a few of the mercenaries taking a quick victory sip from their alcoholic canteens, leaving their water canteens for another day.

As the men celebrated and drank, the Prime Minister turned to Captain Chi, "Captain, I wish to see the young man that I met before this battle, where might I find him?"

"If you will come over here sir, this is where I last saw him" the captain responded kindly. Leading the Prime Minister over, with General Crene following along as well, they found the barricade Harry had fought from and found his prone smoking body on the floor, his upper body propped up on the barricade so he was in the sitting position. His head hung down so his chin was tucked into his chest and the Prime Minister couldn't see his face.

Without warning Harry shifted and with a moan fully regained consciousness. He glanced around; the world was still blurry with the grogginess of regaining consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the lights had come back on, bringing pain to his eyes, the second thing he noticed was the lack of a battle around him; the soldiers were celebrating with drinks, cheers and laughter.

Suddenly, the memories came rushing back to him; Chris' death, his rage, and then his act of hate towards the opposing forces. He felt sick, he had killed those men in the most painful way, leaving them with no chance to escape or surrender. _They deserved it!_ His mind roared in protest, he felt torn between the two sides, did they deserve their fate? They had killed because they didn't like the way things were run in the government, but did that warrant their deaths in such a way?

_It was a battle; they knew the risks,_ his more rational mind told him. _They came into this battle expecting to lose their live. If you hadn't done it, more would have died and the same outcome would have been reached._

_But they could have surrendered_ one side of his psyche said, while the other argued back _They killed Chris! They nearly killed you!_

Harry shook his head and groaned. This was not true; they had killed Chris, but this was not the reason that he should have used. He had loved the power that had been granted to him from his lack of emotional control, and he was scared of that. _Never will I lose control again!_ Harry vowed to himself.

"Well Harry, how about that talk you promised me?" a voice asked from above.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter, both of these universes belong to George Lucas and J.K. Rowling respectively

AN: Sorry for the wait, I actually had this done a little while ago but I was trying to find a beta to help me out. Now that I found one she has redone my earlier chapters, so if you want to, please read those chapters again as the quality of writing has improved with my beta's work. Give it up for her, Marie9

Chapter Nine

_"Well Harry, how about that talk you promised me?" a voice asked from above._

Harry snapped his head back, trying to find the source of the somewhat familiar voice. There was a loud bang as his head smashed into the metal barricade behind him, giving him a throbbing headache to add to his list of things to complain about. Wincing as he stood up, Harry saw who had addressed him and immediately blushed. _Of all the times to give yourself a concussion!_ he thought angrily. Trying to preserve what dignity he had left (a hard thing to do in his position), Harry lowered his head in a small bow of respect.

"Oh, no need for that Harry. Come, we must talk" the Prime Minister said in a calm voice, though the corners of his lips were twitching upwards in the telltale sign of someone trying to fight the urge to laugh.

Harry ignored the snickers of a few of the mercenaries near him and followed the Prime Minister and the two military leaders with his head raised, playing the part of the proud soldier. As they walked towards the room that the Prime Minister had been blockaded inside while the attack had occurred, Harry could see a few of the soldiers send him glances filled with different emotions. Some looked at him in awe, others with a grudging respect, but the vast majority, and by far the ones that made Harry feel the worst, looked at him with fear. The soldiers were afraid of his power, that he was able to kill that many beings with just a thought. Guilt rose up within Harry at this thought; he had lost control, something he would _never_ do again.

_That is a lie and you know it!_ a voice hissed at him in his head. The voice seemed slimy and evil, but strangely comforting, almost accepting.

_You must keep true to your promise. You must keep yourself under control. You can do it Harry!_ another voice said; this one was warm and welcoming. Harry could feel the voice warm his body with hope, almost as a phoenix would do.

_Don't listen to him, _the slimy voice began. _Desperate times call for desperate measures! You had to do what you had to do, they _deserved_ it. They nearly killed us! And they killed Chris and so many others!_

It was time for the warmer voice to make a counter argument. _Yes, desperate times call for desperate measures, but you do not have to lose control of yourself to fulfill those measures. Even with the same outcome, keeping control over yourself and not allowing yourself to be blinded by rage as you were is better than what has just occurred._

After hearing this argument Harry started to agree with the warmer voice, especially when the colder voice stayed silent in response. As Harry withdrew from his inner argument, he realized that they had arrived at their destination and the others had apparently noticed that he was not entirely with them.

"Harry?" Captain Chi asked softly. "You still here?"

"Hmm? What? Oh! Yes, Yes! I'm here!" Harry said quickly, feeling a blush appear on his cheeks as embarrassment flooded through his body at his behavior in front of these people.

"Are you well, Mister Potter? Perhaps we should have this conversation after you have been tended to by the medical droids?" the Prime Minister asked in his fluid and charismatic tone of voice, leaving no doubt as to why the people of Kamino believed in him.

"I am just tired, that battle took a lot out of me" Harry said; he was well aware of the fact that the other occupants of the room knew that this was not what was troubling him, but they let it go.

The Prime Minister looked doubtful but carried on anyways, "Well then, if you are sure-" here the Prime Minister looked at Harry, who nodded- "we shall carry on.

"I am aware that you appeared quite mysteriously in our city just a few short days ago, but even our wisest scholars and keenest tacticians have no idea how you arrived without a ship or any other transport device. Can you fill us in to how you came to arrive in this place?" The Prime Minister looked curiously at Harry as he asked this, trying to see if Harry would reveal something through his expression that he didn't through speech.

"To tell the truth sir, you probably know more about it then me" Harry responded. He could tell that they were disappointed in his answer, not because they didn't appreciate it but for the lack of any information contained in it.

"Is there anything at all that you can remember about how you arrived here? Any information helps." Captain Chi said, looking at Harry intently.

Harry paused; if he told them what happened then the wizarding world would be exposed here, but it almost sounded as if the truth had been released by these 'Jedi' if what Benny had told him was true. _But the Jedi don't even know what they are wielding. If I told them the true nature of this power, I could be giving this man a huge amount of political power, plus jeopardizing any wizards or witches that are still standing behind the statute of secrecy in this place_.

"It is a matter of security Mr. Potter. If there is a way into the planet that we don't know about, then we can't defend it" General Crene said; apparently his patience had run out. "If you found a hole in our defenses, we need to know about it, so tell us how you came here."

The Prime Minister shot the general a disapproving glance; the man had never been one for the subtler side of politics; of course, this was because they hadn't programmed him with the delicacies of politics when they had cloned him, but that didn't mean he shouldn't control himself. Deciding to step in, the Prime Minister tried to reach Harry as well. "What you say in this room will never leave it unless necessary. If you are worried about your own home planet's security do not worry, for we are a peaceful people that only seek to make sure our world stays that way."

Harry muttered something under his breath at that. "I am sorry, what was that?" the Prime Minister asked kindly, but annoyance was starting to creep into his mind.

"I said that many who seek that information for evil purposes would have said the same thing. I have seen it before." Harry said, thinking of Pettigrew and the numerous other instances he had seen in his History of Magic class (when he had been awake of course).

"I assure you, Mister Potter, there is no need to fear for your planet's safety. In fact I am-"

The Prime Minister was cut off by Harry. "It isn't my planet that I am worried for. It is the other people with my abilities that I fear for." Harry said, and then mentally smacked himself on the head; he had just revealed that there were others like him. Looking up at the Prime Minister, the political leader had apparently caught on to what Harry had let slip.

"Listen to me, Harry." The use of his first name did not escape Harry. "This world thrives on its major business, and that is cloning for the highest bidder. One important lesson you learn in this business is that confidentiality is just as important, if not more so, than any amount of quality put into these clones. With the amount of information I have, I could throw many respected names into infamy. I could destroy armies or commit genocides, but I don't." The Prime Minister looked away from Harry and stared into space above and to the left of his head, "Everyone has their secrets Harry, many too terrible to share. But some must be, for the good of the people."

The Prime Minister looked back at Harry, "I love my people, Mister Potter, and I would lay down my life if it meant one more safe day for them. If what you are saying is true, then we both have that quality in common, and you represent a security risk to our people right now. If you don't turn over this information, then I will be forced to order more… _radical_ measures to get the information I need."

Harry's eyes hardened as he stared into the determined eyes of the Prime Minister of Kamino. _Why the FUCK do I always meet the rude politicians?_ he thought cynically. Keeping the Prime Minister's gaze he responded, "If we do share that quality, then you also know that I can not give you information that jeopardizes my people's secrecy, and therefore their safety."

The Prime Minister sighed disappointedly, "Then regretfully, you will be placed under arrest and we will extract the information from you forcefully. Please do not resist, Mister Potter." Nodding towards the two military leaders, the Prime Minister gave the signal to arrest Harry. Looking as if they didn't truly want to do this, the soldiers walked behind Harry and placed a thick set of glowing handcuffs on his wrists and started to walk him out the door. Before Harry was through the door, he heard the Prime Minister call out to him, "If you change your mind, Mister Potter, you will be let free as soon as you give us the information we require."

Harry didn't respond; instead he kept walking with his head held high, ignoring the stares from the soldiers and mercenaries alike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugo was sitting near Benny, drinking an alcoholic drink from a small metal canteen while they both watched the soldiers put Chris' body in a black bag and zip it shut before moving on to another fallen soldier. Benny didn't say anything and kept staring at the same spot even after the cloned soldiers moved the body bag and stacked it among the others. Wordlessly, Hugo offered Benny the canteen without looking over, and just as silently Benny took it and took a long swig from it, still not looking away from where Chris had fallen. Benny handed the canteen back to Hugo and went back to gazing forlornly at the blackened area of the floor where the explosion that had killed his colleague left its mark. Hugo knew that Benny would be fine within twenty minutes; he had been through too much to brood for a killed comrade, even one that he knew well enough to call his friend.

"Well, at least he was avenged." Benny said, drawing Hugo out of his thoughts.

"You got that damn right. Damn scary, and I'll admit it, that kid was when he threw that lightning at them rebels." Hugo said.

Benny looked over at Hugo incredulously; he had never heard the seasoned mercenary tell anyone that he was scared of _anything_.

"What?" Hugo said, "You gotta' know when you're outmatched. Survival comes before pride in my book."

Benny snorted at Hugo's explanation, "I don't think I have ever heard you say that you were scared of anything."

"That's 'cause I knew I could always beat my opponents, but after seeing that I can safely say that he would beat me in a fight." Hugo said, then he saw the look on Benny's face and quickly amended his statement. "Well I would give him a run for his money of course! I wouldn't go down without at least taking some of him with me!"

Benny let out a small chuckle. "It's nice to have you back, Hugo."

"I never le-" Hugo was cut off by Harry emerging from the Prime Minister's battle quarters followed closely by General Crene and Captain Chi.

"Looks like our friend's got an escort" Benny said jokingly, but Hugo didn't laugh, he knew what was going on from the coldness in Harry's eyes.

"That isn't a voluntary escort, he's got 'cuffs on." Hugo said softly, watching the two officers walk Harry out of the room.

"What the hell do they think they are doing? He saved us all!" Benny said.

"I'm not sure, but he isn't going to be very happy with it either way," Hugo answered, "and I don't want to be there when he blows all of them out their own assholes."

"Well, I think its time for another Tatooine" Benny said, referring to their fourth Co-Bounty hunt that ended on Tatooine.

"I'm up for it if you are" Hugo said, looking back at Benny; he could see the grief vanish from his eyes as a fierce determination set into them.

Benny started to stand up but Hugo grabbed his shoulder. "We will do it tomorrow. We are both too tired and if we are rested then we will think and fight better, not to mention that those blasted clones need only five hours every two nights. Harry can hold out more than one night; he's made of tougher stuff than many would think."

Benny nodded resignedly, finally acknowledging his body's cry for rest and relaxation. "I'm going over to the cots to grab some shut-eye, I'll see you at Oh-Seven-Hundred?"

"I'll see you then." Hugo answered, "Go get your rest."

As Benny walked away towards the cots that were set up so the mercenaries could sleep while the clones took the first watch, Hugo looked back at the corridor that the officers had taken Harry down. "You'll need it," he said. With that Hugo stood up and went to his own cot on the far side of the room where there were less mercenaries situated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry was led to his detainment cell, he became agitated at the silence from the two soldiers escorting him. "Why do you even follow those orders? Shouldn't that be illegal to imprison someone only for not providing information?" Harry snapped at them. They remained silent, but Harry wasn't taking no for an answer, "What? Are you all just puppets? Answer me!"

Suddenly, he was smashed into the wall and Harry could feel General Crene pushing up against him and his words spoken softly into his ear. "You are interfering with an investigation that could preserve the safety of all Kamino, which is highly illegal because you hold information that is vital to the security of the state of Kamino. Therefore, you are being imprisoned under the threat of national security. You WILL cooperate eventually, and if I had my way you wouldn't live to see the next day but the Prime Minister wishes to let you go as soon as you give us what we need."

Harry was yanked off the wall and both of the soldiers started to walk him towards his cell again. Harry was still scowling when they physically threw him into the cell and attached a few cuffs to his hands and ankles. They then pressed a few buttons and he flew up into the air in the upright spread eagle position, slowly spinning in a circle.

"A word of advice," General Crene said sharply while Captain Chi stood in the background. "Don't try to blast your way out of this. It will be most painful for you if you were to try." The two of them strode out of the cell and closed the door behind them, which locked shut with a hiss and a soft click.

Harry immediately tried to look around himself to see if he could free himself. There was nothing, just smooth metal that rose straight up to twenty feet in height and ended in a dull grey ceiling. Seeing that he was without any tools to help him escape, Harry did what any Gryffindor would have done in this situation- he tried to do exactly what he was advised not to. "_Red-_"

Again Harry's magic acted before he even finished the incantation, letting lose a powerful red spell that hit the cuffs holding his arms upright. What happened next was a lesson Harry would only need to learn once; an electric shock flew down his arms and throughout his body, powerful enough to keep him in convulsions, yet not quite powerful enough to stop his heart. The electric current kept its assault on his body going for nearly twenty seconds before relenting, and when it did finally stop Harry's entire body felt numb to the point of immobility.

He hung loosely from his restraints, despair filling his numb body. He started to think about his situation. _Why me? I didn't want to come here! Maybe I should just tell them; the Prime Minister seemed believable enough… NO! You know how slimy and slippery politicians are! Even Dumbledore was manipulative in his own caring way. Besides, you can't expose the Wizarding world; even if you don't know where you are there still might be some magical folk here that live peacefully because of that law. No, I won't tell them about magic. I have to get out of here; I WILL find a way! I have to!_ Determination pushed away the despair in his body and with that determination came energy, and with energy the numbness started to fade until it was gone. Harry looked back up at his bindings and started to concentrate on how to escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benny was having a very pleasant dream that involved three Twi'leks and quite a lot of alcohol when he felt a sharp prod in his side. Long trained reflexes kicked in and Benny lashed out with his hand towards the last known position of the unknown assailant, only to be grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of bed. Raising his fists to defend himself, he could make out Hugo's dogged face in the dim light. He was in his light battle gear and carrying a light assault rifle.

"Get the fuck up, and do it quietly" the mercenary whispered harshly, not waiting for Benny. He turned around and finished packing up everything he had brought with him.

"We aren't coming back?" Benny whispered groggily, shaking the tiredness out of his eyes.

Hugo looked back at him. "Of course we're coming back, once we free Harry all of them will see their mistakes and just let us go free." He snarled a few moments later "Of course we are fucking leaving!" as softly as he could and still make his voice intimidating.

"Give me a break! I just woke up" Benny hissed back, offering up a lame excuse.

Hugo rolled his eyes but let the matter drop as he went back to pick his things up quietly, trying not to alert the clones that were on watch for any rebel counter-strikes.

Five minutes later they both had all their things packed and were ready to carry out their plan. "Now comes the tricky part; we're going to have to improvise," Hugo said. "Let me take the lead on this one."

Benny only nodded, putting his entire trust into his partner and quite possibly one of the best mercenaries alive today. Hugo's name rivaled names such as the great Canderous Ordo and Cassus Fett and because of this was often called upon by the Jedi to help in finding and disposing rogue dark Jedi. It was rumored that Hugo was supposed to have been a Jedi initiate but was turned down because of his age.

Hugo walked up to the Kamino soldiers that were guarding the entrance to their camp, "Hey Mate, got an order from the General to lay out some of these mines." Here he pointed to the bags he and Benny were carrying. "Out in the halls, you know, give 'em something to think about the next time they attack."

The cloned soldier looked at him for a moment before nodding his head. "Good luck, alert us on channel fourteen charlie niner if you spot any hostile movement."

"Will do" Hugo said before leading Benny out into the hallway and moving in the direction of the holding cells.

"All right, take these-" Hugo said, holding out a few mines "-and put them in a zigzag pattern across the floor. I will meet you at the detention cell in two minutes thirty seconds, synchronize watches now."

After synchronizing their watches and starting their timers Hugo ran off in search of the correct holding cell, while Benny laid down a few of the mines in a zigzag pattern designed to trip if any soldier were to walk on the sides of the hallways if they were aware of the presence of said mines. As two minutes approached, Benny set the last mine and ran towards the detention cell area, where Hugo was waiting for him.

"He's in the third from the entrance on the left. Once we blow that door, we've gotta' be quick- the alarm is gonna' go off and we'll need to make a break for the ship. You remember where the hangar is?" Hugo had dropped into leader mode as he often did on missions; everyone, including Hugo, knew that he was much more skilled than any of the others fighting with or against him.

Benny nodded resolutely and started to place a small demolition charge on the door before stepping back and nodding again at Hugo, who nodded back. Benny looked at the door and readied himself before pressing the detonation remote.

A large explosion ripped the door off its hinges and the door fell inwards; although the size of the demolition charge allowed the door to be torn off its hinges, it remained far away enough from the person inside that it didn't cause them any harm. Only half a second after the door hit the ground klaxons began to issue a shrill cry, alerting everyone within the city of the breakout. Hugo ran inside the cell to free Harry and saw him still awake, an angry look on his face as he looked at his restraints. Without saying a word Hugo raised his rifle and fired four ion rounds, all of them hitting their marks and breaking the restraints. Without the restraints to hold him upright, Harry collapsed to the floor and fell flat, making a resounding thump as his body decelerated instantaneously.

"C'mon kid! Let's move NOW!" Hugo yelled at him, trying to get the wizard moving. "We've got clones up our asses and pretty soon we'll have rebels as well, so MOVE IT!"

Harry did not need to be told twice, and he stood up and ran out the door to find Benny holding out a blaster pistol to him. Harry took it without a word and followed the two veteran mercenaries as they ran out of the detention area. The three now-outlaws took a sharp right as they left the prison cells and ran at top speed to some pre-determined destination. Harry could distantly hear shouts and yells among an explosion every so often.

"Well looks like our surprise worked!" Benny shouted to Hugo over the explosions; though the detonations were some distance from them, the structure of the hall was built to transmit sound in an efficient manner. This was because the Native Kaminoans could only see in the ultra-violet spectrum of light and it was beneficial to them in a combat scenario to enhance their hearing for a boost to one of their other senses.

"Won't hold them for long!" Hugo shouted back, taking a small glance over his shoulder in the direction of the blasts.

"I can help with that!" Harry shouted to them and turned around, looking down the hallway. He pointed his hand at the ceiling and incanted a spell, "_corrumpo!_"

The old demolition spell hit the ceiling of the hallway and collapsed the entire hallway with a loud blast and a massive cloud of dust. The noise coming from the pursuing soldiers vanished almost immediately as the hallway was blocked with slabs of Dura-Steel and concrete.

"Nice trick kid." Hugo said, but didn't say anything more on the matter and started to run to the hangar once more. The boy's abilities had stopped surprising him after the battle for the Prime Minister's office, but he was always floored by the power behind everything the boy did. Even when he was escorted out of the Prime Minister's office he had seemed to be the one in charge, his walk, his stature, it had all spoke of leadership. The three of them kept running but slowed their pace a small amount, as their frantic pace from before was unnecessary now that their pursuers were stuck behind a cave in of industrial grade Dura-Steel.

Even with their slower pace, Harry, Benny, and Hugo reached the hangar they were looking for inside of ten minutes. Benny went over to the computer console and accessed the locking mechanism. Working quickly, Benny opened the door while Hugo and Harry cleared the hangar of any soldiers lying in wait for them.

"It's clear for now!" Hugo called back to Benny, who was waiting outside the door, covering the entrance in case the soldiers had found a way to dig through the massive cave-in.

Benny stayed where he was when he called back, "Find the ship! I'll cover the entrance; let me know when you find it so I can open the hangar doors!"

"Copy that!" Hugo shouted back, and proceeded to look around for the ship on one side of the hangar. Harry moved over to Benny and crouched near him, aiming his blaster pistol down the hallway and waiting for any opposition.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked Benny after a few minutes of watching the corridors. There was a faint pitter-patter that was steadily growing louder.

Benny nodded and stuck his head into the hangar, "Hugo, hurry it up, we've got company!" Bringing his head back into the hallway, Benny turned to Harry. "Looks like they found a way around that little blockade! Get ready!"

As the faint pitter-patter turned into a full on smashing of the floor, the type that only hundreds of cloned Kaminoan soldiers can make while running down a Dura-Steel hallway, Harry readied himself for the battle that was about to come.

All of a sudden it started with a small amount of blaster fire that flew by Harry's head, close enough to singe his hair. Benny didn't look to see if Harry was all right; instead he started to return fire into the mass of charging soldiers. Harry recovered quickly and joined Benny in picking off the approaching clone troopers.

The clones ducked into side hallways to take cover and peeked out to fire intermittent bursts of blaster fire at the two defenders. Harry and Benny took cover as well, Benny taking cover in the doorway to the Hangar, while Harry hid behind the desk with the hangar control console.

Harry forgot his fear as the heat of the battle took him; adrenaline flowed through his veins as he ducked out of cover to fire his pistol at the incoming swarm of enemies. Harry risked a glance over at Benny who had some clone troopers pinned down, Harry realized his tactic was not to take down all the clone troopers, but to keep them in cover long enough for Hugo to find their ship amongst the hundreds of others.

The two of them fell into a pattern, Benny would fire all of the blaster bolts in his clip before reloading, which was when Harry would jump out of cover and fire his rounds into the clone troopers, keeping them at bay while Benny reloaded. When Harry finally finished his clip, Benny would take his spot and Harry would reload with the extra clips Benny gave him.

"Reloading!" Benny yelled, and Harry jumped out of cover and started to fire a few rounds into the clone troopers brave enough to try to make a move while Benny wasn't firing. They never got back up.

Meanwhile, Hugo was running through the packed hangar, looking for the familiar combat transport ship he himself had made from scratch. He could hear the sounds of the miniature battle going on outside the large garage, but he wasn't worried. He could put his life in Benny's hands without any reluctance, knowing that the man would pull through for him. The kid had proven his stuff as well, destroying two hundred soldiers inside of a single second. The power was shocking, but his greatest power wasn't in combat, and even Hugo could see this though he doubted that Harry knew or realized it.

Harry's true power lay in leadership and his power over people; without knowing him for more than a day, Hugo had already risked his life for the kid to break him out of a jail cell (for FREE!) and would do so again. The kid had a quality about him that seemed to scream for others to trust him, and that quality was very convincing. Hugo was roughly pulled out of his pondering as he realized he had just run straight past his ship. _Keep on the ball, Hugo!_ he angrily mentally berated himself. "Benny, get those doors open, I found the ship! I'll get her warmed up, Harry! Cover Benny!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Benny, get those doors open, I found the ship! I'll get her warmed up! Harry, cover Benny!"_

Harry looked up from behind cover as he heard Hugo's voice, while Benny immediately sprinted over to his side where the hangar control console was situated.

"Take the rifle; cover me while I get those doors open" Benny said just loud enough to be heard and firm enough to leave no room for argument. Harry nodded as he traded weapons with the mercenary and ran to where Benny had just been before crouching down and laying down a line of fire that took down three clone soldiers and forced the others into cover. There was now a growing pile of clones in the hallways, making moving around difficult for the oncoming soldiers.

As Harry kept firing at the clones to keep them behind the walls, Benny was hard at work trying to hack the Kamino hangar computers to open their only path of escape. This was made more difficult with the huge amounts of blaster fire flying over his head along with the knowledge that the only teammate he had in this firefight was a green kid with very little combat experience, and none as far as he knew before the previous night. Without glancing over, Benny could tell that Harry was doing better than he could be expected to do with his lack of experience, and was at the very least keeping the tide of soldiers at bay. It wouldn't last long though, and Benny increased his rapid pace, trying to find any shortcut to gain control of the hangar doors.

"Hurry the hell up Benny!" Came Hugo's voice from the inside of the hangar as he ran out to assist Harry in holding the clones back. With the help of the veteran mercenary, the clones were slowly thinned down, and the rate of blaster fire was diminished to a manageable level.

"Got it!" Benny shouted to them; directly after his cry to them they could hear a giant heave of metal as the gears that operated the hangar door were started, and the giant metal slab that held the elements away from the ships started to retract.

"Let's move!" Hugo yelled at them and the three of them shot a few more rounds at the cloned soldiers to make sure they didn't follow them right away. Then the three outlaws ran to the now warm ship and boarded through an open boarding ramp. Harry followed Benny and Hugo to the cockpit where they all strapped themselves in. Benny grabbed a joystick with a trigger near the crown, with a circular button directly on the top of it.

"Keep them off me, Benny!" Hugo yelled, excitement creeping into his voice as the rush of the battle started to infect him.

Benny moved the joystick while looking at the screen above it and squeezed the trigger softly as the console showed the silver armored soldiers flood the hangar bay. Harry watched the screen as lasers blasts shot across the room, but these laser blasts were nothing like what he had seen from the rifles and pistols he had already wielded; these rounds were just as large as Uncle Vernon's Mercedes, _maybe even as large as Dudley! _he thought jokingly.

In sick fascination, Harry watched the laser vaporize four cloned soldiers, leaving only shadows in their wake. More blasts followed, each hitting their mark with devastating accuracy and destruction. As he watched, he felt the ship groan as its large engines worked to elevate it off of the ground. After an agonizing second to Harry, the ship lifted off the ground and then its thrusters activated; the ship shot forward like a bullet out into the world of Kamino. Right away, they were assailed by a violent rainstorm that the ship had to work even harder to escape. Finally they cleared the clouds of the world and shot into the inky blackness of space.

Harry finally appreciated the amazing technological advances in this place compared to where he was from; this was _space!_ He was where he had only ever dreamed of going into. He didn't have much time to enjoy their surroundings as Hugo hit a button on the dashboard and the stars around them stretched out into white milky lines before the ship shot forward into light speed. The beautiful swirling blue world of hyperspace entranced Harry as he saw it for the first time. Harry settled back into his somewhat comfortable seat and watched as they traversed the galaxy at amazing speeds.

"Kid, don't touch anything or I will snap your fingers, I'm gonna' go to the bunks for some shut-eye." Hugo said tartly.

After Hugo exited the door, Benny turned to Harry, "Don't mind him, it's just his way of distancing himself from you. He won't start trusting you until you truly prove to him that you're not only in it for the long run, but if it is worth his time to trust you."

"What do you mean worth his time to trust me?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Hugo's life revolves around one thing, and that is surviving. With his profession, each mission gains you one new enemy no matter what, and during each mission you rarely gain new allies. Mercs aren't well liked and Hugo is one of the few who has returning buyers." Here Benny looked at Harry intently. "You, however, are a wild card; you can either be a great ally to both him and me or you could be the ultimate enemy. All three of us know your power, but only you can know how you will use it; every mercenary puts on a brave face when it is time to fight. What most don't realize is that behind each and every one of those faces is fear. It is necessary to be afraid of the enemy; it keeps you moving, more effective. What mercenaries fear the most, however, are the people that are on their side. Because it is much cheaper to kill one of us at the end of a battle and pretend that it was the enemy than it is to keep us around and pay us." Benny turned back to the console after finishing his speech, leaving Harry with a lot to think about. "You should go get some rest Harry. It's been a long day, and where we are going is only gonna' make it longer."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, slightly confused, but wary of their destination.

"You remember those Jedi people I was telling you about?" Benny asked. Harry nodded. "We are bringing you to them to see if they will induct you into their order."

Harry was stunned; he didn't know enough about the Jedi order to know if he wanted this or not. It sounded like a great honor from how Benny had described it earlier, especially the slight awe in the back of his voice as he described their prowess in battle.

Benny looked back and saw Harry's contemplative and nervous expression, "Easy Harry, it's a great honor to even be considered to be a Jedi even if you are not chosen."

"That isn't what I am worried about, in fact I am worried what I will do if I _am _chosen" Harry told him.

"Harry, part of the reason we want to bring you to the Jedi is so you can learn to control the power you have." Benny said, revealing the truth behind why they were heading to the hub of the galaxy.

Harry was a little stung by their lack of faith in his abilities. "I can take care of myself." He replied shortly.

"Harry, this isn't something you can just fight back; the most that will do is delay the inevitable. Your power will eat at your sanity until it breaks free and destroys you, twisting you into something evil and heartless." Benny looked almost regretful as he said this, his eyes, glazed with tears, staring into the past, reliving some horrific event.

Harry looked at his face and saw the unshed tears as he described what would happen if he didn't seek help from the Jedi.

"You truly believe that might happen to me?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have seen it before" Benny said, "All you have to do is answer a few questions and they will decide what they need to do. It can only help, Harry."

"I'll do it. I think I can handle it on my own, but I will talk to them." Harry relented, realizing how much this bothered Benny. _What could have possibly happened in his past to make him respond this way?_

"I'm going to go take a nap, is there anything else I should know?" Harry asked quietly, finally realizing his fatigue. Exhaustion had seeped into his bones from two battles, and running for his life_ twice_, and of course being held captive in the detainment cell.

"No, go ahead, I'll wake you when we get there." Benny responded, not looking back at Harry.

Harry stayed standing in the doorway for a few more minutes, watching the back of Benny's head, wondering why the feeling of dread was starting to pit in his stomach. Whatever the reason, Harry knew it was somehow affiliated with what Benny had just explained to him.

Putting his worries to the back of his mind, Harry walked away to the sleeping quarters to finally get some much needed and deserved rest.

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and (hopefully!) a pre-emptive thank you to all you future reviewers from this chapter! While I was writing this chapter, I actually wasn't going to have this outcome with how Harry left the Kaminoans, but when this idea came into my mind, I couldn't resist. I don't think I have ever read any story with this type of interaction between Harry and Kamino/ most other planets. I also wanted to address something that I am sure some of you star wars die hard's will not be happy about. I know nearly nothing about the Star Wars universe, yeah I have read a few books here and there, I have watched all the movies, but I could never write a page on Wookiepeedia for my life. So I am forced to make a whole load of stuff up, as many of you can tell (who the hell is Hugo the mercenary?). So please, accept my ignorance, and know that if there is any important fact that I should know about the Star Wars universe, I probably don't! Thanks! Happy Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own neither the Star Wars universe, or the Harry Potter universe, they belong to George Lucas and J.K. Rowling respectively. In writing this story I do not claim ownership in any way, shape or form, of these works of fiction.

AN: Allright, here is the tenth chapter, thanks again to my beta Marie9 for her edits.

Chapter Ten

"How did he get away, General?" the Prime Minister of Kamino snapped, his fury evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. We had no idea anything was happening until the alarms started to scream, and by then it was too late" General Crene said, knowing that his justification would not excuse him from a punishment.

"Well then, can you at least tell me what happened?" the Prime Minister said with a sigh, letting his anger seep away and allowing his calm and collected side to take over; they needed a plan of action, not pointed fingers.

"From our interviews we have found that two mercenaries, Hugo Trent and Benny Trigast, told the guards that I personally had ordered them to lay mines in the hallways in case of another rebel assault." The Prime Minister looked up sharply at this. "I did not give that order, sir. It was probably their plan to escape our watch so that they could reach the child. Once they were gone, they laid the mines to prevent us from chasing them and then freed the child. We nearly caught them at the hangar, but the soldiers were held off long enough for the three runaways to find Trent's ship and escape."

The Prime Minister sighed; his large, almond shaped eyes slid to the table as he contemplated these actions. "What motive did the two mercenaries have?"

"We are not sure as of right now; they were not anywhere near us when we arrested him. If I may sir, I have a theory." The Prime Minister nodded in acquiescence. "Hugo Trent and Benny Trigast have worked together for many missions together, and all of those missions have one thing in common. They involve justice and peace making, mainly Jedi business. If they didn't understand what we were talking about in this room when we arrested Mr. Potter, they may have taken it as an unjust action and taken action accordingly."

As General Crene finished his hypothesis, the Prime Minister sighed heavily. "It doesn't truly matter now. What does matter, however, is finding him before the highest bidder does. People will be clamoring to take our cloning facilities; it is vital we find this hole in our defenses fast, before any potential enemy does so.

"I am leaving the search to you and your soldiers. General Nekros will organize a defensive perimeter until we find the hole. Go now." the Prime Minister ordered, falling into leader mode. Calm determination had set in; Lama Su loved his people and he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. "Oh and Crene?" Lama Su said, stopping the general in his tracks as he was leaving.

"Yes sir?"

"Post a bounty on Mr. Potter. I want him alive."

"Yes sir."

Harry awoke from his slumber refreshed and rested. Excited, he jumped off his bunk onto the cold hard metal floor of the armored transport before walking to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and entered the shower before glancing at the dial to turn it on. Reaching for the dial without truly looking, Harry switched the shower on and nearly fainted. No water came out of anything, but his body began to vibrate; the shock of the sudden feeling had caused Harry to start violently. He looked around and suddenly realized there was no water faucet- instead ultrasonic vibrations were vibrating the dirt off his body quickly and efficiently.

He left the shower and looked back at it suspiciously. _Well that was unexpected!_ Forgetting about his new experience in the shower, Harry clothed himself again and walked out of the bathroom towards the cockpit. He walked in to see Hugo sitting at the controls with Benny absent. Thinking that Benny had gone to sleep as well, Harry sat himself down next to Hugo and stared into their swirling blue surroundings. "How much farther do we have before we get to wherever we are going?"

"We got about two hours before we get to Coruscant, which is the capital planet of the Galactic Republic."

"What is the planet like?" Harry asked, hoping it was something like Earth. He was interested in the technology and everything different in these new worlds, but he missed the climate and environment of his home planet.

"The planet is comprised of one giant super-city that spans the entire planet; the galactic senate resides there, as well as the Jedi temple which is where we are going. Anything else you want to know?" Hugo said.

_Short and to the point; that's Hugo for you,_ Harry thought. "No, but thanks Hugo." He turned around to explore the ship once more but stopped. "And thanks for coming after me."

Hugo just grunted a reply but didn't turn around to respond. Harry shrugged and walked out of the cockpit and into the hallway.

Harry found the mess area and poured himself some of the porridge like meal that came out of a dispenser on the counter off to the side of the room. He started to spoon himself some of the food while thinking about what was happening back on Earth. A swell of guilt rose within him; he had left the Wizarding world to the mercy of Lord Voldemort. He began to wonder how all of his friends were doing. Had they been killed off now that the only one who could defeat the Dark Lord was gone? Did Voldemort even know he wasn't on Earth anymore? How many of his classmates had defected to the Dark Lord's service?

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind; it wouldn't do him any good to focus on what could be happening if he couldn't alter those events. Harry became lost in his musings as, despite his efforts, he fell into somber mood as he contemplated Earth's situation. He was broken out of his reverie by a sudden deceleration of the ship. Getting up Harry walked to the cockpit to see if they had arrived (_It's already been two hours?_). He entered the room to see them approaching a massive planet that was comprised of black and gold. Harry thought it looked a lot like dark granite with gold veins running through it, but on closer inspection Harry realized the gold veins were lights of buildings and the dark granite was billions of buildings.

"Welcome to Coruscant, gents" Benny said, staring down at the center of the galactic government.

Hugo didn't respond, slowly and evenly guiding the ship down through the air into the atmosphere while dipping and diving to avoid other ships approaching the political center of the galaxy. Reaching for a button on the desktop interface of the ship dashboard, Hugo started to communicate with some landing authority, requesting permission to land in a certain spot.

After gaining permission to land, Hugo and Benny maneuvered the craft towards a large temple like structure that reminded Harry of a cross between Ancient Greek Temples he had seen when he was still in muggle school and ancient Egyptian temples they had studied in History of Magic in Harry's second year. As the ship turned another corner, their designated landing platform came into view; on it stood three people in brown and white robes. As they closed in on their destination, Harry could begin to make out the different people.

The man in the middle, who seemed to be the leader of the group, had dark skin and was taller than the average human was. He had no hair to speak of on his head, and he had a rather muscular build. This man's stature screamed of leadership and combat experience; he seemed relaxed yet ready for anything.

The man to the right of him had long brown hair and a short beard; his skin wasn't quite pale, but it wasn't tan either. This man seemed to be a leader as well, but on a lower level than the first man was; he also carried himself with that of someone who was ready for any threat to present itself but didn't advertise it as much as the first man.

The last person there was a younger man, probably slightly younger than Harry was, and he stood opposite the second man. His hair was cut to a short buzz except for one small portion, which dangled in small braid from behind his left ear. The young man seemed to try to imitate the other men's posture, and stood a little farther back than the other man, showing his respect to the others.

They had approached close enough now that the displaced air form the ship's thrusters were throwing the Jedi's robes around them, and in the youngest one's case knocking him slightly back.

Finally the aircraft settled down on the landing platform and powered down, leaving the three men onboard sitting in the now-quiet cockpit and readying themselves for the inevitable meeting to come. Hugo stood up first which prompted both Benny and Harry to stand up together, Harry stumbling with nervousness slightly as he got out of his seat. Benny walked alongside Hugo as they led Harry out of the metal ship out into the bustling world of Coruscant, where they met the three Jedi waiting for them. The two mercenaries stopped about ten feet away from the Jedi, watching them intently before greeting them.

"Master Windu," Hugo said with a small bow, "This is the kid I was tellin' ya' about." Hugo put his hand on Harry's upper back and pulled him forward so he was standing just in front of Benny and Hugo. The three Jedi looked Harry over appraisingly, the younger of the three looking slightly suspicious as he stared at him.

"We shall take him for the day. Padawan Kenobi, can you show Mr. Trent and Trigast to a guest room?" Windu asked quietly, yet an ever-present current of power running in his voice.

"Yes, Master Windu" Padawan Kenobi said respectfully before turning his attention to the two mercenaries. "Follow me, please." Kenobi turned around and walked off at a brisk pace; Hugo and Benny followed without turning to take a second glance at Harry.

Harry looked away from the three departures and turned back to the two well built men standing in front of him.

"I am Jedi Master Mace Windu, and this man is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The youngling that was with us was Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Welcome to the Jedi Temple" the dark skinned man said to Harry. His voice was polite and gentle, a soothing melody that eased Harry into a calm state.

"My name is Harry Potter, Master Jedi." Harry said, remembering back to the quick lesson Benny had given him about addressing Jedi as they were coming into the busy atmosphere of Coruscant.

"Mister Trent tells us that you had a massive output of power recently, and he came to us to help you harness and control these powers. If you consent, we would like to complete a few tests to see if you are eligible to join our order." Windu said.

"What type of tests?" Harry said warily; he had seen some of Dudley's alien invasion movies and a few of the 'tests' in them were very low on Harry's favorite-things-to-do list.

"Nothing painful; just things that will help us figure out if you have the potential to be a Jedi."

Harry nodded, still somewhat hesitant to carry through with this. _These people may be my only chance to get back to my world, and if that doesn't happen they are the only chance I may have of living among other magically gifted people._

The two remaining Jedi turned around and walked away, apparently expecting to be followed by the wizard; Harry fell into step behind the two well-built men. Looking around at the buildings as he walked, Harry was awed by the massive buildings and the deep valleys they made. The two masters of the Force turned right into a doorway that led into the massive Jedi temple. Harry breathed a sigh of contentment as a cool rush of air washed over him; he hadn't realized the heat that had been present outside until now.

Harry watched the other occupants of the hallways as they passed through them. It was a serene and peaceful place, and the people that were there seemed to be both powerful and respectful. The strides of all the Jedi seemed to all be similar in the amount of graceful efficiency they contained; there was no energy wasted and yet they showed the confidence and power of the Jedi at the same time.

After walking through the massive and beautiful building, the three of them came to a stop at a large metallic door. Windu waved his hand and the door opened rapidly with a sharp hiss, revealing the inside to be a fully equipped medical center. Harry watched as some droids attended to a child with a burn on his side. The two masters walked Harry to one of the beds on the other side of the room and motioned for him to sit down. After sitting down, Harry turned to see a medical droid with two small vials and a needle. He looked to Windu questioningly.

"It's only a blood test Harry, to make sure you are healthy and to test how much of a connection to the Force you have" the Jedi master answered.

Sighing, Harry extended his arm and waited for the small sting of the hard metal piercing his skin; it came moments later as the droid collected its sample. The blood from his arm rushed into the vacuum inside the two vials until the medical droid took the needle from his arm. As the droid walked away, the two Jedi Masters followed; Harry watched them walk over to a computer console where the two blood samples entered a receptacle to be analyzed. After a few seconds, he watched the two Jedi Masters seem to be shocked at what they were seeing before immediately starting to whisper sharply at each other. Harry couldn't make out anything they were saying because of the low volume they were speaking at, but he could tell that it was about him and that something out of the ordinary had happened when the analysis machine had spewed out some paper.

Finally after a long few minutes the two Jedi walked back to him, apparently having settled their argument. "We need to bring you to the Jedi council. There your induction into the Jedi order will be decided" Qui-Gon Jinn said.

Nodding his assent, Harry followed them out once more, but not before looking back at the machine that had caused the argument between the two Jedi.

The pace of the two Force-wielders increased quite suddenly as they left the medical facility; with their new speed set they reached the Jedi council chambers in less than five minutes. The decorated door of the Jedi Council Chambers was ornate; its durasteel strength was combined with the flowers and other beautiful plants that were obviously not native to Coruscant (from what Harry had seen so far.) There was beautiful dark and glossy wood paneling across the wall and door; on the door near the middle there was an emblem engraved into the steel that showed two lightsabers clashing together to form a star.

Windu again waved his hand and the door slid open slowly with a low hiss, allowing the person entering to adjust to the massive amount of power in the room. Even Harry could feel the power wash over him, regardless of his lack of training. The three of them stepped inside and stopped in the middle of the room, with Harry behind the two Jedi. He looked around at the creatures before him; there were beings of all shapes and sizes around him, but they all had one thing in common: they all radiated wisdom and power.

"Welcome to the Jedi Council Chambers, Harry Potter" a small green creature said that was seated directly across from the doors. "Yoda, my name is." Harry tilted his head as he observed Yoda; he was still new to the idea that there were other sentient beings other than humans.

Looking around the circle of Jedi Masters, Harry saw that there were no humans there; that was, none until Mace Windu walked away from him and took his seat next to Yoda. Bending over his armrest, Windu whispered something in Yoda's large bat-like ears. Yoda's eyebrows shot up as he heard what Windu told him, surprise evident on his wrinkled features. Turning his head back to the wizard in the room, Yoda spoke. "Uncountable your midichlorian count is; interesting this is" he said in his squeaky voice.

"Is the machine broken then?" A Jedi Master asked; he had a tall head with odd bumps lining the entire surface.

"No it isn't" Qui-Gon spoke up, "We tested my blood as well as Master Windu's and they both read correctly."

"Then what does this mean?" an orange skinned humanoid spoke up, his face a wrinkled mess with two horns poking out of either side of his head before curling back inwards. He wore a breathing mask on his face; Harry wagered a guess that his species didn't breathe the same air as most other species.

"Never before has this been heard of," Yoda spoke once more, quieting the mutters around the room, "Meditate on this we all must. Retake the tests we will, to confirm Master Windu and Jinn's findings."

"Excuse me, sir. What is a midichlorian, and what do you mean you can't count mine?" Harry asked, letting his voice be heard for the first time.

This time Windu spoke up. "Midichlorians are microscopic beings that live inside every cell in your body; they are what connect all of us to the Force. There would be no life without midichlorians, let alone Jedi. The higher your midichlorian count is, the more of a connection to the Force you have. We count the amount of midichlorians every Jedi hopeful has, because with that number we can find a rough potential for them."

"So then why can't you count my midichlorians?" Harry asked, slightly confused as to what exactly these midichlorians were even with the description he had received from Windu.

"Know we do not," Yoda answered. "Never happened before, this has. Master Jinn, please take Harry back to the medical wing, retake the test he will."

"Yes Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said with a small bow before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and guiding him back out of the doorway.

Once the doors closed with a hiss and a click, Windu turned to Yoda. "Could you feel it?"

"Yes; powerful he is, but change his power levels do. Even while he was standing there they shifted as the conversation did." Yoda answered, staring at the door in front of him with curiosity in his eyes.

"Do you think that his power can shift levels?" Master Kit Fisto asked; he was a green skinned humanoid with a number of tentacles coming out of the back of his head.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up next. "It would explain the lack of a reading from the machine if his midichlorian count changed, but I have never heard of such a thing happening before."

"It is impossible; no being can gain or lose midichlorians!" Master Shaak Ti said disbelievingly. She had the orange, red, and white skin of a Togrutan, with an odd shaped head that looked almost as if she were wearing a horned headdress.

"Once thought impossible, traveling at light speed was. Not seeing it before, makes it impossible does not." Yoda said, "Believe I do, that this change in power is connected to his emotions."

"If this is true, then we must induct him into the order," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, his binary brain hard at work helping him solve the puzzle that the boy presented. "If he can change his power with his emotions, then he presents a large danger to the general public, as well as the Jedi themselves."

"We shall test him with his Force powers then, and disregard the midichlorian count for the time being." Windu said before pulling out a communicator, "Master Jinn, come in."

There was a small crackle before the Jedi master's voice was heard, "Hello Master Windu, this is Master Jinn."

"Tomorrow at eight o'clock, bring Harry to the training facility. We shall test him there." Master Windu instructed.

"Yes Master Windu" Qui-Gon said before disconnecting the communication.

"It is settled then. We shall all be present for his testing tomorrow; afterwards we shall judge whether he is able to join the Order" Windu said with finality, wrapping their problem up.

"Sense I do that Harry knows more about this anomaly then we do," Yoda commented while still staring at the door.

"I felt the same thing, Master Yoda" Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "Though I do not think that he knows what it means, he seemed lost and confused yet wary and attentive. He is hiding something that he doesn't want to reveal to anybody."

"Then we shall investigate that as well" Windu said once more.

"I feel that we should allow him to expose his secrets. It is not smart to provoke such a delicate matter; even the strongest swimmer can still drown." Ki-Adi-Mundi said softly. For some reason he felt slightly protective of the boy.

"Discuss this later we shall. Meditate on this entire matter now, I will." Yoda said as he stood up and started walking to the door with the aid of his walking stick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was shaken awake at seven o'clock in the morning from bed; opening his eyes he looked up to see the blurry face of Qui-Gon Jinn. "Mmmhhuu, leave me alone" Harry said; whoever woke him this early usually got a stinging hex to the face but he couldn't seem to bring himself to use the energy required to move his arm that much.

"Harry, you are to be tested today. You must wake up and get ready" the Jedi Master said softly.

"Fine, but next time we have a test that could possibly change the course of my life _I_ am scheduling it!" Harry said grumpily; he was definitely not a morning person. Hauling himself out of bed, he dragged his body to the restroom and cleaned himself. As he exited the refresher with a fluffy bathrobe on he saw a small breakfast set out on the table for him, with Qui-Gon nowhere to be found. _Probably has better things to do than baby-sit me. _After eating the meager, yet delicious breakfast, he walked to what seemed to be a closet to check for some clothing. His attire from the battle of Kamino had the harsh smell of burnt ozone mixed with sweat and death.

He pressed a button on the wall next to the closet that he assumed would open the closet; instead he was thrown into darkness. Uttering a few choice words that weren't the kindest of his vocabulary he groped the wall, trying to find the button to turn the lights back on. Finally finding the button, he was able to see again; this time he knew better and reached for the door itself. Harry realized now that there was no handle on the door, and there were no buttons near him other than the light switch. "It never gets any easier does it?" Harry asked himself cynically.

He searched for a few more seconds before his annoyance reached its end-point. Putting his hand up Harry had just started the thought process of saying the blasting spell _Reducto_ when a red beam shot out of his hand and impacted with the door, blowing it inwards and revealing the hidden clothes inside. After rejoicing for a few seconds, Harry grabbed one of the robes inside the now ruined closet and tried them on. A few customizing charms later, Harry had custom Jedi robes with a rather large amount of dust on them- dust that had suspiciously similar color to the disintegrated section of the door that Harry had just blown to pieces.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Harry asked the destroyed closet before turning around and walking to the door. Exiting the door Harry found not only Qui-Gon, but also the Jedi that had escorted Hugo and Benny away. _Obi-Wan was it?_ Harry thought. _These Jedi have weird names. _"All right, I'm ready." he said, excitement creeping into his body as to what this test was going to be.

"Follow us." Qui-Gon said and started to walk down the hallway, as they were walking, he explained further what was going to happen, "We are going to the Jedi training hall, where you will be tested to see your potential in the Force as we can't discern it through our usual means."

Harry nodded behind their backs. He still couldn't quite believe that he was on a different _planet_ and that he was about to take a test to become one of these Jedi things. _Is this what I want, or am I just jumping at the first chance to live in a wizarding world type place?_ He shoved those thoughts away; he couldn't stray from the path right now, because this was the _only_ path. He had no clue as to where he was, or even where he could go. He was a fugitive on some planet named Kamino and only had two mercenaries for friends (if you could go so far as to call them friends).

He had no more time to think on it though, as the group of two Jedi and one wizard approached a hall that had loud noises coming from it. Harry could hear crashes and yells along with loud hisses. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped inside the room to meet whatever it was that awaited him. _ It sure would be nice if being the hero gave you a few extra vacation days_ was his last thought before he had left the now deserted hallway.

AN2: This will probably be the last chapter for a little while, I am going to have limited internet access as I will be hiking in the Rocky mountains until the end of August, so hopefully this will hold you over until then! (I may be able to squeeze one more chapter out, but no promises!) Glad you all are enjoying the story!!! Remember to review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I had an interesting review from VeryStickyGlue that I wanted to make sure everyone understood, Glue asked : I'm a little unsure as to why Harry would just blast that door open and not try an Alohomora first. This is a very good question that I had hoped people would guess, the closet item was not put in their for humor relief, nor for no reason. I wanted to show how Harry was frustrated with the position he was in, he is in an entirely different world(s), he has no idea who to trust, and no matter how much he wants to, he can't let anybody know how he got here, or how he has these abilities, which will get harder as he starts to stay in the temple. I really hope you all understand this, I will be putting more of these things that hint at Harry's emotional state. I don't like to define what is happening in his head, but I will make him act according to his emotional state. So if he does something slightly OOC, that means that you need to look deeper into that, is he upset? Confused? Scared? I like to play around with his emotions and see what happens to Harry, so expect this to happen again. Thanks to VeryStickyGlue for bringing this up! Also, in the last few chapters, and many to come, Harry will be very tightlipped about magic and wizards and witches, some may wonder why he doesn't just spill the beans to the Jedi, but if you recall from chapter seven, from Harry's book on mind magics, it explains what magic is, and that given the right technology, magic could be manufactured or destroyed. Harry doesn't want that to happen (obviously), especially since these new people seem to have the technology available to them.

Also, Thank you to my beta, Marie9

Chapter Eleven

As Harry entered the training hall he could see the origin of the noises that he had heard in the hallway. Hundreds of Jedi, ranging from children to ancient beings, were wielding a blade of light, honing their skills in combat. Every movement each Jedi made was not only deadly accurate and powerful, but also efficient and graceful; the beauty of the deadly art astounded Harry. Every move they made led into the next strike, creating an intricate dance that nearly blinded Harry with every strike the weapons of energy made.

Drawing his gaze from the intricate dances the Jedi were performing with their sparring partners, Harry looked to his right where an empty space about fifty feet wide and long had apparently been reserved for his testing. In that space stood nearly all of the Jedi council, minus two of the Jedi Harry had seen yesterday.

Yoda stepped forward as Harry turned to the masters, his ancient body protesting slightly as he moved his frail bones. "Come Harry, test your powers we must."

Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was going to be expected to do. From watching some of the Jedi that were sparring together he could see that they were using a few banishing-like spells, as well as summoning spells. _I'll stick to those spells; I don't need to show all my cards now, at least until I know I can trust these people_ Harry decided, trying to make sure he didn't give away his ability to do magic. He still didn't know if magical beings would be able to handle being exposed here…wherever 'here' was. Encouraged by the thought that he could use some of his powers in these trials, Harry walked forward towards Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Masters. As Harry approached, the small green Jedi Master bent down and placed what looked to be a small, multi-colored marble on the padded training mat.

"Heard, we have, of your control over the Force from your mercenary friends. Show us by levitating this pebble to your eye level." Yoda said, leaning forward on his walking stick while looking at Harry.

_Easy enough_, Harry thought confidently before he pointed his hand at the small marble. He was about to incant the levitation spell when the pebble shot up to his eye level with such precision and control that even Harry, let alone the entire Jedi Council (that was present) was shocked. _I hadn't even said the incantation in my mind yet and the pebble followed every command that I was going to give it. What the bloody hell is going on?_ Harry held the stone in place and turned his arm over to look at his wand-shaped scar. It was now only four inches long, and it had also faded to a point that it looked like he had obtained the injury long ago.

"Very good," Yoda said, "Established now we have, that control over the Force you have. Now, let us see _how_ much control over the Force you have, hmmm?"

These upcoming tests worried Harry, as he didn't exactly know what a normal Jedi was capable of. _What if I show them too much ability right now, will they catch on that I have a different sort of power altogether? _Before he could ponder too much on this matter, Yoda instructed him on his first test. "The pebble you are levitating. While keeping it airborne around your head, move it."

_Simple enough, _Harry thought, and directed the pebble around his head with his willpower alone- which took surprisingly little effort. Using magic was becoming easier and easier, and his magic itself was getting more potent by the minute.

"Very good," Yoda commented, "As you are obviously have enough control over the Force to do these tasks with a pebble, let us see with a larger object what you can do."

Yoda pointed towards the corner behind and to Harry's left. Looking back, Harry's eyes took in the numerous objects laying on the blue padded floor. The objects started at the left side of the room and progressively got larger as they neared the right side.

"Start at the left and levitate each object before gently placing it back on the floor." Yoda instructed before retreating towards the rest of his fellow Jedi masters to watch Harry's progress.

Harry turned towards the indicated objects and began his mundane task of levitating objects before moving on to the next object in the row. Once he was done the small green Jedi Master ran him through various other exercises, which included tying a rope with only his magic, summoning and banishing objects, and finally, using magic to enhance his movements. The final task Harry had some trouble with, but his newfound connection with his magic allowed him to figure the method out rather quickly. As Harry went about these tasks, Yoda turned to his fellow council members to watch their reactions before turning back to the source of their interest.

"Interesting, it is, that such a level of control over the Force, he has, without us knowing of him or his teacher." Yoda stated, wondering what the other council members would think of this development.

"Trent and Trigast said that they had heard that the boy had appeared out of nowhere- literally. Apparently he was being questioned about how he reached the planet without checking in with the native people before he left the planet," Mace Windu informed them. "Perhaps this is what the prophecy spoke of- could him appearing mysteriously be him being born of the Force?"

Ki-Adi Mundi shook his head. "I do not believe so. Prophecies are often vague and difficult to figure out; his appearing out of thin air seems too obvious to be connected with any prophecy. He probably just wasn't noticed entering the system, or it was a spike in Force activity."

"A spike in Force activity?" Shaak Ti asked skeptically, "The Force is powerful beyond any of us, but I am nearly sure that none of us have seen anything like that when it comes to the Force."

A chuckle escaped Yoda's wrinkled, green lips. "Just because nobody has seen it doesn't make it impossible, or even unprecedented. The Force is powerful when wielded by Jedi and Sith. But when nature wields the Force, there is no other Force as powerful."

"I think we have seen enough" Mace Windu said, ending their debate about the mysterious young man before them.

"Agree, I do." Yoda said, before walking forward to Harry. "Stop, you may." Harry turned back towards the Masters and watched the old green creature approach him.

"Amazing control over the Force you have. Best many of our experienced Jedi Knights, you could." Yoda said to Harry, eyeing him with curiosity. "Induct you into the Jedi order we shall, but first we must find a Master that feels the presence of a bond with you." Looking back towards the gathered Council members behind him he asked, "Do any of you feel a connection to this boy?"

Harry bristled on the inside at being addressed as a _boy_, but figured that now wasn't the best time to voice his opinion on that matter.

There was silence for a few seconds as the Jedi looked at the boy and tried to feel a connection to the young man through the Force. Finally, after enough time for Harry to question his chances of any Jedi taking him under his wing, one of the Jedi stepped forward.

"I shall take him." Ki-Adi Mundi said, keeping his intelligent eyes trained on Harry as he spoke.

Yoda nodded, as if already having known the match-up before-hand. "To the council chambers we shall go. There we will proceed with the bonding ceremony." As the group of Jedi and one wizard turned towards the door, Harry noticed that many of the Jedi had stopped their training exercise to try to find out why the entire Jedi High Council was here.

Harry felt uncomfortable under their curious gazes, though not one of them seemed anything more than curious, and a few even seemed friendly. Trudging on and trying to ignore their stares, Harry exited the doorway through which they entered with the rest of his group. As they walked towards the Council chambers, Harry felt his unease rise up once again inside his gut. What was he even doing here? _This may be the only way to find a way back home without jeopardizing all magical beings in the process,_ Harry reminded himself. But these thoughts did nothing to quell the unease in his stomach. Not because he was worried about what would happen to him personally, but he knew that secrets as large as the one he was keeping could never stay secret forever.

Many of the other masters were feeling the same feelings of unease as Harry, though for different reasons. Mace Windu was still suspicious of the young human. The entire Council could sense that Harry was hiding something, but they had chosen not to pursue the path of finding the truth under his cover. Windu had been betrayed more than once in his life, and he didn't look forward to going through the same thing again, especially when he could have prevented it in the first place.

-------

Yoda was wondering about this soon-to-be-new-Jedi as well, though with less suspicion. Though he respected Master Windu's opinion, he felt that he was wrong on the matter of the truth with the boy. Yoda had sensed that the boy was hiding something from the moment he started to speak, as had the rest of the Jedi Council, but only himself and a few others seemed to feel that this hidden truth would cause no harm to the Jedi, or the Republic. He felt safer now that the boy was allowing himself to become part of the Jedi order, though he frowned upon manipulations of any living thing, especially politically oriented ones. Yoda had known that inducting him was necessary from the start. If the young man were to be allowed to roam freely in the galaxy with his amount of power, he would either fall to his temptations or be snatched up by the dark Jedi that still roamed the galaxy, eluding the Jedi at every corner.

While he was technically manipulating Harry to prevent the enemy from gaining a hold on his power, Yoda knew that it could have turned out much worse for young Harry. With him in the order, not only would Harry be unavailable for the darkness to snatch him, but he would also be able to fight against the very same darkness.

-------

Ki-Adi Mundi contemplated the new situation with logical and rational thoughts, thinking from every angle and seeing the situation from every viewpoint. His decision to become the boy's master had been instinctual; he had felt a connection to the boy since he first saw him in the council chambers. It had been what caused him to discourage Master Windu from trying to pry the truth from Harry. Of course at that point, he hadn't even thought about whether he would become the boy's master in a few hours. It would have been unnecessary and would have only distracted him.

He was, however, looking forward to this apprenticeship. He hadn't been a Master to a Padawan learner in some years, and he was excited at the prospect of forming such a bond once more. Master Mundi wasn't unaware of the other council member's attitude towards Harry either. He knew that they were wary of bringing in someone this old and this powerful, especially when they knew next to nothing about him. The group's musings were cut short when they arrived at the ornate Jedi High Council doors. The doors opened with a hiss to allow the group inside, where the Jedi sat themselves in their designated seats, leaving Harry standing still in the middle of the room.

"Kneel, Harry Potter." Yoda said from his small chair at the head of the room.

Harry complied instantly, lowering himself down on one knee and bowing his head in respect to the powerful Jedi in front of him.

"Master Ki-Adi Mundi, please approach Initiate Potter." Yoda said, looking at the said master as he spoke. Without any words spoken, Ki-Adi Mundi stepped from his seat and walked to Harry, coming to a stop directly behind the kneeling teenager.

-------

Harry was in a daze as Yoda started to instruct his soon-to-be Master in the initiation ceremony. He was almost wishing he had told them to bugger off down in the training hall, just leave him alone and let him go, but he knew that he couldn't do that. This was his chance, maybe the only one he would get, at getting back to his world and fulfilling his major responsibilities there, namely, killing a Dark Lord. Harry was ripped out of his daze as he heard Yoda instructing Ki-Adi Mundi to cut his hair and braid a small strand behind his right ear. Trying not to wince as he felt his trademark hair fall from his head, Harry felt his new mentor and master start to weave his remaining hair into a small braid that hung just behind his right ear.

As Master Mundi finished the braid, Yoda stood, soon followed by the rest of the Council, "Rise, you may." Yoda said softly to Harry, "Welcome to the Jedi Order, Padawan Harry Potter."

Harry bowed his head in respect to the small green master, "Thank you"

"You may leave with your new Master, Padawan Potter, and he will train you in the ways of the Force until you are ready to graduate to knighthood, where you will become a fully fledged Jedi and maybe one day, take on a Padawan of your own."

"Master Mundi," One of the other council members said, "You shall take a temporary leave of absence from your responsibilities as a member of the Jedi High Council as you shall be too busy to deal with such matters as a teacher. Go now, and start your learning. And may the Force be with the both of you," Mace Windu said.

"Thank you masters, may the Force be with all of you as well." Mundi said before leading Harry out of the council chambers and to his new life.

-------

As the door to the council chamber closed behind them, Ki-Adi Mundi stopped and looked at Harry, who in turn stopped and looked back at his new Master. "Harry, I can feel that you are uneasy about this new life, as anyone in your situation would be. But let me tell you now- this life, while a difficult one, is a rewarding one." Ki-Adi continued, "You have a chance to bring good to this galaxy, and with it good to yourself. As a new Jedi Padawan, you will be training under me until you are ready to become a fully fledged Jedi Knight."

Harry wasn't quite sure what all of this information meant, but nodded his head in affirmation anyways.

"I can tell from your facial expression that you are still somewhat lost" Ki-Adi said, amusement evident in his voice. "Because of that, you may keep this data pad." With that, he reached into a pocket in his elegant robes and pulled out an electronic pad that had writing displayed on the screen. "If you want to access any information on the Jedi order, then all you need to do is type in what you want to know into the search bar and hit this button." He indicated a small black button on the side of the device. "You may go to your quarters to read through this information; I will meet you tomorrow morning at eight o'clock to start training." Ki-Adi bowed to Harry, who returned the gesture of respect before they both parted ways, Ki-Adi heading off towards the training center while Harry walked towards his room.

Harry arrived at his room after twenty minutes and three wrong turns and promptly went to the desk and lounge chair on one side of the apartment. Sitting down, Harry pulled out the data pad and started reading. Here Harry ran into another problem; he had never really used any computer back on earth, much less anything on this level of technology. After fiddling with the contraption for nearly ten minutes (and coming quite close to throwing the device at the wall) Harry finally figured out how to work the machine and began with the basics, soaking up the knowledge like a sponge in water.

He learned about the structure of the Jedi order; their weapons, their frame of mind, their political, religious, social, and economic views. As Harry scrolled through page after page of information, he felt himself become assured of his place here. Even if he was delayed in getting back home, these people were exactly the type of people who he would look up to. Learning about the structure and politics of the Jedi order led into information on the life of a Jedi, from the rank of a Padawan (which he finally found out meant the equivalent of a trainee or a student) to the highest rank of a Jedi, the Grand Master.

Harry kept reading, not noticing the digital clock slip forward all the way into the early morning. Finally at nearly three o'clock in the morning, Harry retired after familiarizing himself with nearly all of the information on the data pad. Falling onto the comfy bed in the connecting room he stared up tiredly at the ceiling, wondering how his training would start. He found that he was too tired to think about even the most meaningless of problems, let alone what his future would hold.

-------

The council doors closed, concealing the new Master and Padawan pair from view of the Jedi Council. Immediately afterwards, Mace Windu turned to Yoda and spoke. "We must keep an eye on that pair. I do not trust the boy."

Yoda turned to him, "Nobody will trust him until he proves to us otherwise." Looking around at the other Masters in the room, Yoda spoke once more. "I will say it once more, the boy will not be trusted; we do not know either his origin or his intentions."

"But Master Yoda!" Shaak Ti spoke sharply, "We could all sense his intentions, he barely knew what the Jedi order was, let alone how to destroy it."

"Intentions, masked they can be! Do not forget that we have been threatened for the past twenty five thousand years. Since the start of the Jedi Order we have had an enemy that would strike us down without hesitation, using only the most cunning and sly methods!" Yoda berated her. "The circumstances in which he appeared on Kamino further place us in a precarious position. Not only are we taking in a possible enemy, we are harboring a fugitive. This situation was one of prevention; all of you must know that the security of the Jedi and the Republic rests on our shoulders. The twelve of us are the reason the Jedi Order is remaining alive right now, and the next twelve to have a seat in this council will have the same responsibility.

"Until he gives us a reason to trust him, he shall be learning under Master Mundi without it."

"I still feel it is wrong to consider the boy a threat right now, every instinct I have, both in the Force and not, are screaming at me to trust him" Shaak Ti continued, "After watching him go through the bonding ceremony I can say for myself with certainty I do not consider him a threat."

"You may be correct, Master Ti," Yoda said, "but we must be wary, especially with this boy. There was a disturbance in the Force as soon as he set foot on that landing ramp, as if a plan had been set in motion by our enemies. "While we will not trust him, we must also keep our minds open as we are still Jedi and he still hasn't done anything to harm or threaten us."

"Then it is settled. Let us watch as he progresses in his training with Master Mundi, and we shall keep our eyes and ears on him." Mace Windu summarized, before all the council members stood up together and walked out of the room, a few of them walking to other council members and striking up conversations.

Yoda exited with Windu, hobbling along with his walking stick, both of them looked at each other before parting ways, both trying to put the idea of spying on their own out of their minds.

-----------

Harry awoke with a start as he felt a rough hand shake him violently, "Awaken now, young Padawan!" Recognizing the voice, Harry opened up his eyes groggily to see the large head of Master Mundi staring back at him, disapproval in his eyes.

"This is not a good start to our training! You are already a half hour late!" Mundi reprimanded, obviously someone who stuck to a schedule.

Harry nodded groggily and muttered something along the lines of, "mmmppphhh" before heaving his body off of his now amazingly comfortable mattress. _Always seems more comfortable when I have to leave it doesn't it?_ He trudged over to the shower and cleaned himself before walking out of his bathroom to find the closet open already. Apparently, the housekeeping staff had learned their lesson and had unlocked the door prior to his occupation of the room. Letting out a small snort of mirth at the thought that the people here were already getting to know him, he quickly exchanged his towel for one of the soft, brown and tan robes.

As he was pulling the torso portion of the robe over his head he caught a glimpse of the bottom of his forearm before it was engulfed in a sea of linen. Pulling the rest of the garment on, he tugged the sleeve up his arm to expose his scar. It was now faded to a point where the only difference was the texture of the skin, and the physical length of the scar had changed as well, with the entire length of it only measuring about two inches now. Harry was pulled from his musings when a voice called out through the apartment. "Get something to eat quickly, today you will be studying hard, and we need to move quickly if we want to cover everything!"

It looked like Master Mundi would be a strict teacher, but Harry found himself looking forward to today and the next, because with each day, he not only came closer to finding a way home, he also was becoming stronger. He could feel his magic now, pulsing in his veins and arteries, sowing itself into his muscles and strengthening his bones. Little did he know the full effects would be even more amazing once they were finished integrating.

AN2: Hey all, sorry about the wait, I know I said I would have a chapter out after I got back from Utah at the beginning of September, but I got a major case of writer's block, and while this chapter is shorter than what you guys were expecting, I needed to publish something, just to get the ball rolling. I can tell you right now, that without all the reviews you guys gave me, I would never have been able to just sit down and write this chapter like I did, you guys are the best fans ever. The amount of reviews was astounding for this last chapter, 40 reviews people! I'm loving it, and I want to see it again, remember, you guys are the only reason I write these stories, so keep them reviews coming!

Also, I am slightly disappointed with how the testing worked out, I sort of built it up to you guys (and to be honest, myself) that it was going to be this exciting occurrence, but it didn't turn out that way when I wrote it, so there may be a rewrite of that scene. Of course I can't really do combat there because Jedi wouldn't attack an untrained person, especially if they have "untrained" force powers.

Also, I am trying to decide on something, and figured that you all would be best to poll on this issue, in many of the Harry Potter crossovers with Star Wars, the authors skim over training, or skip it altogether. I have been debating whether to write the training in detail (to a point of course, you can't write every day of ten to twenty years!), which will give you all a better understanding of his abilities, his emotions, and how the two of those effect him. Training wouldn't be dull, but it would have less action than if I were to skip over some of it. The other option is to have a one to a few chapters explaining Harry's training and move right into the storyline, which while jumping straight to the action, will erase a good length of the story, as well as making the plot slightly less developed. I would like to hear your input, as you guys are the ones reading it! So please review with what you think, remember, you all influence me more than you think with reviews, so if you want to share your opinion on this matter, or even just the story in general, just click the button and review, it takes all of a minute, and helps me out writing the story that you all love (at least I hope you all like it!)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Allright, so here is the beginning of the training chapters, all of your reviews and feedback have been such a great help in the decision of how I am going to write these chapters! What I have decided is that Harry will be going through quite a bit of training, but not to worry, I have read to many post OoTP stories to write a story where Harry discovers a million new abilities and becomes god. I am going to be summarizing a lot of the training, but I also wanted to add a few points in that often get skipped over in many other stories. There probably won't be another real action scene for a little bit, but it will be worth the wait!

Thanks to Marie9 for her beta work!

Chapter Twelve

Harry dragged his feet towards the door, appeasing his master as he called for him yet again through the apartment. He stopped to look back longingly at the comfortable bedroom and the just-visible bed that it contained, but in the end dragged himself further away from what he wanted and towards the calling voice of his new master. As he got to the door, he saw Master Mundi staring disapprovingly at him from outside his room.

"You were supposed to be out here nearly an hour ago!" Ki-Adi reprimanded him sharply. "I do hope this type of neglect for your training here will end, and soon!" It was apparent from his tone to Harry that Master Mundi expected his orders to be followed to the letter, regardless of how much the person didn't want to do as he said.

Harry nodded tiredly and mumbled a "Yes Master" as he had learned from his data pad. When he had read the section on Padawans, he had found the customs and behaviors the Padawans were expected to know and use when with their Masters as well as numerous other situations. He found it interesting how they had kept the same customs and behaviors for nearly twenty five thousand years.

Even more interesting was the mindset the Jedi employed as a member of the Order. As of the current moment Harry couldn't imagine what it would feel like, let alone what mental toll it would take to not allow yourself to feel any strong emotions such as anger or fear. For his entire life his emotions had defined him; they had made him into a strong _and_ headstrong young man who wouldn't back down for anything or anybody. Harry exited the door and found Master Mundi on the other side, waiting impatiently with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I do hope that this will not turn into a pattern," the Jedi Master said sharply.

"No, Master Mundi" Harry responded, his eyes diverted to the floor.

"Well, it's no use standing here for nothing. Follow me" Ki-Adi said, his tone still holding an edge of annoyance at having to wait for his Padawan to wake up before they could start the training.

Harry followed his Master's brisk pace, barely keeping up with the long, quick strides of the tall Jedi Master. While following him, Harry observed his teacher. Ki-Adi seemed to exude a feeling of serenity and calmness from himself while still allowing the fierce warrior inside him to show through the calm mask. Mundi seemed to be the perfect balance of chaos and order, and because of that he showed power beyond just being able to win a fight. Harry could tell that this man would overcome any hurdle that fate decided to throw his way.

His Master led him on an unfamiliar path through the enormous temple, weaving through hallways and passing numerous other Jedi. After nearly ten minutes of the brisk pace, the two of them reached the end of the hallway that abruptly ended at a large, ornate metal door, with runes and symbols in artistic patterns across the metallic material. Ki-Adi didn't even pause as he reached his hand out and stretched his fingers forward, using an unseen force to open the doors gently. As the large doors opened to reveal the interior of the unknown room, Harry mentally reeled as he saw the library hidden inside.

_It's Hermione-Heaven!_ Harry thought as he saw the stacks of tomes and digital books extend far into the distance, finally ending nearly a kilometer away. The floor was carpeted in a soft, pliable mesh carpet colored in different dark blues in the study areas, while it was light blue in all the pathways between the shelves of both digital and paper books. The room's width immediately opened up as they walked through the door, showing that it was not only unimaginably long, but extended horizontally a respectable distance as well.

Directly in front of the Master and Padawan, the light blue path turned into a dark blue area where hundreds of desks were lined up in one line that extended all the way through the library. On each of these desks there was room for two books about the size of Harry's Hogwarts textbooks to lie open side by side. The spacious desk was illuminated by a fluorescent light that extended from the desktop upwards so that the light could reach all four corners of the desk. Harry also spotted a few consoles at every third desk that seemed to be larger versions of his data pad that his Master had given him last night; he guessed they probably held many more things than the smaller version he owned.

On either side of these study desks, there were stacks of digital and printed books that extended far upwards to the point that even a librarian's ladder would have trouble reaching them. The bookcases were what looked to be a grey metallic material, though Harry wasn't exactly sure (he wasn't exactly the leader in the study of furniture!) The metallic bookcases stood proudly, their dull grey color matching well with the pale blue of the carpets surrounding them.

The other bookcases that contained what appeared to be digital archives of information looked to be exactly the same, except for the contents. Blue bars that ranged from sky blue to a deep, dark navy blue were placed in what seemed to Harry a random order along the large bookcases. The only reason Harry could guess that they were digital data holders was because he had seen a Jedi walk over to one of these bookcases and touch one of the blue bars with his index finger. With the small touch, a holographic screen had appeared in front of his face, displaying a numerical page with some mathematical equations as well. As Harry watched the Jedi skim over the display, the Jedi pulled out his own personal data pad and plugged it into a nearby console that was sticking out. With a small tap, the holographic image was gone, and Harry could just spot a downloading icon on the data pad before the Jedi walked out of sight.

As Harry observed the library around him, he noticed other rooms off to the sides of the massive room, some had their shades drawn, preventing any prying eyes (such as Harry's). Others had the windows illuminated by projectors, showing films, or presentations, often with other people inside. Yet a few others revealed to contain a few more somewhat more private study desks. He was drawn out of his observations by his Master speaking once more to him.

"Welcome to the Jedi Archives Padawan Potter." Ki-Adi said before continuing on into the massive knowledge center, obviously expecting his Padawan to follow him.

Harry obliged him and followed him, though only paying attention to the vast amounts of information stored in the large room. His attention drew back to his master as he realized Ki-Adi had started to talk.

"-and in these archives, all the knowledge that has been collected over the life-span of the Jedi order is stored here. If you are ever in need of any information on nearly every subject, it is stored in this room. Today we will start on Force theory; though you have a large amount of control over the force- surprisingly so for your young age- you do not have the finesse required for you to be the most effective in a conflict." Pointing to a desk where three medium sized text books were sitting as well as a data pad rather similar to the one sitting on Harry's desk table in his apartment, Ki-Adi gave him his first order. "Start reading; I will be back in two hours to continue on to a different subject. I expect you to be finished."

Harry looked at the reading material set out for him skeptically. "I'm not sure I can finish reading all of those in two hours, Master."

"Then get started on them, and finish everything that you can." Master Mundi said shortly, before turning on his heel and walking away, the way they had come.

Sighing, Harry sat down and opened up the top book, skipping past the introduction to the first chapter and began reading, taking in the knowledge stored inside. Scanning the first page, Harry realized that the book was on the Jedi's version of magic, this 'Force' thing. _Honestly! Could somebody come up with a less creative name?_

Despite the lack of creativity in the terms, the book did offer a rather detailed explanation of how to use the Force, as well as maintaining control over it while using it. He tried to take it all in as fast as he could, glancing up at the clock every few minutes or so only to find that he was far behind what his Master expected of him- and he did _not_ want to upset his master any more than he had already done.

Finally, with fifteen more minutes to go he reached the end of the nearly three hundred-page text, having only absorbed about half the knowledge that he glanced over in the book from due to his rushed method of reading. Sighing in frustration at his lack of speed, he picked up the book to review. _Better to have read one book thoroughly than all of them without remembering anything,_ Harry thought before skimming the pages once more, filling in the gaps in his knowledge before his Master showed up.

As Harry finished his book once more, finally having reviewed enough to be confident in attempting any of the exercises that his Master would have him do to test his comprehension of the material. It was a good thing too, because as he closed the book Ki-Adi seemed to suddenly appear behind him, giving Harry a slight start. "Hello Harry. How goes the reading?" Mundi asked softly, the edge to his voice that was present two hours ago apparently forgotten now.

"I am sorry Master. I was only able to finish one of the books in the time you gave me." Harry responded, his head bowed slightly. He _really_ didn't want to be reprimanded in the middle of the library, where he would surely be the center of attention as they would be the only source of noise in the room.

"That is all right, Harry. We will start with the material in the first book, and you will finish the others as we move on" Ki-Adi said quietly, apparently accepting that Harry couldn't read a thousand pages and a full data pad in two hours. Ki-Adi Mundi often took his binary brain for granted, being so used to reading three hundred page manuscripts in half an hour that he often forgot that his race was blessed with huge amounts of intellectual powers at birth, whereas most other species were not given the same abilities.

As a member of the Cerean race, Mundi had an enhanced brain, able to take in huge amounts of information and immediately organize that information. This allowed him, as well as any other Cerean, to respond to situations much faster and act with more logic than almost any other race. "If you have read it thoroughly, then we shall proceed to the training hall where you will practice these skills until you can do them correctly" Ki-Adi said, resuming his role as the strict teacher.

Turning on his heel, the Jedi Master walked away, prompting Harry to pick up the remaining books and hurry after him, arms loaded down with texts. They exited the library and went through the hallways, not sparing any glances to observe the walls – adorned with impressive architecture as they were – that they were passing by. The pair walked through the hallways until they reached the training hall. Harry, now that he wasn't so nervous and concentrated on making sure he didn't reveal too many secrets, had time to appreciate the room.

As with the Jedi Archives, the training hall was larger than might be expected after walking through the average sized halls. As Harry entered the door, he noted the wall opposite him was nearly half a kilometer away. To his left, the hall ended abruptly after about twenty five meters in a large window that spanned the entire wall, showing all of Coruscant in all of its glory. In the other direction, the room extended another twenty-five meters and ended in a bland wall, though it was adorned with vast amounts of equipment.

Hanging on the lower parts of the wall, as well as on racks in front of it, were huge amounts of pads, some were rectangular, others were circular, and still others had handles with miscellaneous shapes that would clap together when hit. From observations of the people occupying the hall, he could see that these pads were meant to assist training in hand-to-hand combat. Numerous Jedi around the hall were holding pads up while their training partners would strike them with both feet and hands, as well as elbows, knees, wrists, and even a few forearms and shins.

Near the pads were numerous weapons, mainly wooden practice weapons, including staffs, and wooden swords. Many of them Harry had only seen when Dudley had gone through a Kung Fu stage (of course, the movies, not the actual martial art).

Next to these were items that Harry had no idea what they were exactly; he had seen them clipped onto the belts of nearly all of the Jedi he had encountered in the temple. They were cylindrical in shape, extending about three decimeters length-wise and they had a diameter of a few centimeters.

The actual floor of the training hall was padded with a rubbery material that wasn't soft, but had a spring to it- almost as if they were standing on a small trampoline that was covered in rubber. The actual color of the mats was blue; it was a similar shade to the library's floor, but these mats didn't change in color until the weapon racks, where the blue gave way to red mats that were placed near the glass wall on the other side of the room. Now that Harry thought about it, the red mats seemed to designate where you could not train. It made sense- 'don't throw anyone through the window' and 'don't throw anyone into the weapons' sounded like good ideas when it came to possibly dangerous training.

Master Mundi did not lead him to the equipment racks; instead, he led him to a rather empty spot near the door where there were a few items hanging from the wall. Harry hadn't paid these items any mind when he was looking around the room because they seemed insignificant, but now that they were approaching the items Harry paid them more attention.

Wooden hooks extended from a long wooden plank that had been drilled into the wall. On these wooden planks hung various objects that seemed too normal for the training hall of the greatest warriors of the galaxy. Ropes tied in knots, wooden canes with rings around them, and under these on the floor was what looked to be a children's toy, where the point of the game seemed to be moving different blocks along different wires. Harry thought he had seen one in a dentist's office when he was forced to accompany Dudley after being accused of 'plotting to destroy the house'. Looking at his Master, Harry voiced his confusion. "What are we going to do here, Master?"

"The book you read was on the delicacies of using the Force. Here we can train ourselves to employ those methods in all situations, hostile or not" Mundi said, indicating the odd objects. "Use the Force first to knot and unknot the rope, then to put the wooden cane through the loop while not allowing the two objects to touch each other. Carry on with the same instructions for the rest of the other exercises." After receiving an affirmative nod from his student, Ki-Adi took a seat off to the side of the training area to watch Harry's progress.

Nodding to himself, Harry thought back to the techniques described in the books; he had understood all of the ideas behind the reading, but understanding an idea seemed to be very different from actually employing it. Trying to concentrate on the ideas described by the reading, he started with the wooden cane and ring, levitating both of the objects before slowly moving the cane into the loop. As the wooden rod entered the loop, Harry had a momentary lapse in concentration towards levitating the loop, and while the cane stayed level the loop dropped only a small amount. Regardless of the minimal movement of the wooden object, there was a quiet _clunk_ as the two objects impacted with each other. Sighing, Harry withdrew the cane from the loop and restarted the exercise. For the next four hours, Harry took on the exercises, and for all of his efforts only gained a good amount of frustration. By the end of the day, Harry was exhausted and irritated by the exercises set out for him. As he was entering his apartment, he was stopped by his Master.

"Young Harry, do not be frustrated. This was your first day and like all first days, it was the hardest" Ki-Adi said softly before dropping back into teacher mode. "I hope that tomorrow I will see you at the _correct_ time in the morning." Without waiting for a response Mundi turned away and strode down the corridor, presumably to his apartment.

Sitting down on the sofa in his living area of his apartment, Harry thought to himself _Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be frustrating for a long time?_

What he didn't realize was how lucky he was to be where he was, and not on a certain watery planet that was famed for its manufacturing of clones.

-------

On the planet Kamino, fifteen different bounty hunters stood before the four Kaminoans. The four Kaminoans were dressed in flowing white robes that marked them as political leaders of the planet, while the mercenaries were all dressed in battle garb. The bounty hunters had been called by the Kaminoan leaders for a secret mission- they were only told to be ready for battle and that they would receive more details when they arrived. Lama Su was observing the bounty hunters arrayed before him; he had put together a small strike team to take down Potter, comprised of some of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. Looking down the line, Lama Su picked out a few of the most famous ones.

At the left end of the line was Jango Fett, a bounty hunter well known among the governments of some of the seedier planets- though not as infamous among the average citizens. He had worked for Kamino before and had never failed them. His armor was a plated suit that had been painted silver; his helmet had a small opening for his eyes and mouth and had a line of blue outlining the holes. Hidden inside his armor, as well as outside, were numerous weapons that could all kill just as easily as the last.

A few more spots down the line was a Trandoshan bounty hunter named Bossk; counted among the best of the best, Bossk had never failed to find and capture or kill his target. He was well known throughout the galaxy, and among the few that were skilled enough to fight against a Jedi and come out on top. Bossk was not one to hide himself behind heavy and protective armor; instead, he was dressed in a yellow and white suit, with a pair of blaster pistols strapped to his thighs as well as a blaster rifle slung across his back.

Near the end of the line towards the right, one of the most feared names in the galaxy stood stoically. The Duros bounty hunter Cad Bane stood still, watching the four politicians closely from under his blue breathing mask. He wore a leather vest that covered a tough linen shirt and his head was covered by a large hat that gave him a roughened look. A pair of customized blaster pistols were strapped to his thighs, and a vibroblade was strapped to each of his forearms that were ready to extend outwards with the slightest flick of his wrist. The others in the line were somewhat well known, though none were worth mentioning after seeing the three elite hunters among them.

Now the fifteen bounty hunters stood there; a few of them were somewhat well known, while others had kept their name secret except for the most expensive of buyers. All of them were among the most skilled warriors in the galaxy, waiting to hear their instructions and possible payment; they didn't have to wait long. One of the white robed Kaminoans stepped forward to speak.

"I am Lama Su, Prime Minister of this planet," he started, looking at the bounty hunters arrayed before him. "I recently posted a bounty on a human named Harry Potter, but I realize this will not be enough. Potter is powerful; he took out a platoon of rebel soldiers in a matter of seconds. No one bounty hunter can kill or capture him.

"That is why I have asked all of you to come here today. All of you have one thing in common." Here the Prime Minister started to pace up and down the line, looking at each of the helmeted bounty hunters as he passed them. "Out of everyone in this galaxy, each of you are the best when it comes to one thing, killing. I have assembled all of you together because I want Potter dead. Forget about capturing him; all of you will work together as an elite team to bring him down."

The bounty hunters shifted, thinking the offer over. Jango Fett spoke up first. "What about payment?"

Lama Su looked over at the armored bounty hunter. "You will not be paid in the most traditional of ways. Kamino may not be the wealthiest of planets, but we can offer you all your own personal army of clones. Of course, you may choose the specimen you wish to clone."

This seemed to be acceptable by the bounty hunters as they all nodded, a few of them allowing excited smiles to come onto their faces.

"Good hunting gentlemen!" Lama Su said, before turning around and leaving the room with his escort of three.

Once the four Kaminoans had left, the bounty hunters turned to each other to plan.

"So, what's our plan of attack?" A human bounty hunter by the name of Gormez asked the others. He wore set of leather pants topped by a leather jacket over a ratty shirt. He was armed with grenades along his belt, as well as one blaster pistol on his thigh. Though he asked his question to everybody, all of them knew that even though they were all among the elite, only three of them would be leading this mission.

Jango Fett spoke up. "I have a source inside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and they told me that there was recently a lot of activity involving all of the Jedi High Council. There is a rumor that a mysterious boy showed up and has shown good control over the Force. That could be our guy."

"The Jedi Temple?" Crane Weaver asked in shock. He was a bounty hunter from the Nar Shadaa sector. He had started killing for money in his teenage years, and made enough of a name for himself to be recruited by the Hutts for ten years. After fulfilling the contract with the Hutts, Weaver had gone off on his own, becoming one of the better-known bounty hunters in the galaxy. Weaver wore a plate armor that covered him from the neck down; it was said that he stole it off of one of his victims just after he was freed from the Hutts. The plate armor was red, and had its fair share of scorch marks adorning it. His head was uncovered, showing his short hair, as well as his nose (which looked to have been broken several times) and his mouth, which contained a set of crooked and yellowing teeth. "Not that I don't want the payout and all, but trying to sneak into a Jedi stronghold is near-enough impossible, let alone dealing with the defenses once we're found!" Weaver continued, his eyes showing nervousness.

"Jedi can be fooled, Weaver" Cad Bane said, letting his voice be heard for the first time. It had a low dangerous quality to it, letting everyone know that he was not to be upset in any way. "The Jedi's weakness lies in their arrogance; they believe that nobody would even think of assaulting them on their home turf. Therefore, why be on guard for such an event?"

"You are all forgetting one important thing." Bossk spoke up; everyone quieted at his voice. All of them knew that Bossk was not to be angered, for he would just as quickly kill his own comrades for interrupting him as he would kill his enemies for shooting at him. "Jedi have to leave the temple, and when they do, they travel in pairs. Instead of taking on the entire temple, we can take on two of them."

"It's a good idea, Bossk," Fett agreed. "Then it's decided. We will all go to Coruscant and gather some more intel. When Potter leaves the temple, that is when we strike."

There was a general murmur of agreement among the occupants of the room as they all dispersed, walking to the hangars where their ships were stored.

------

Harry rubbed his eyes once again; he was in the Jedi Archives studying Force techniques and exercises. He had finally seen some progress in his exercises with his Master in the training hall. After nearly two weeks of failure on every set of objects, Harry had finally been able to complete all of the exercises successfully and to his Master's satisfaction.

Now that he was able to do them, Master Mundi was trying to have him speed up the process and had started to time him during the exercise. This was where Harry had struck a roadblock; though he had gotten the hang of employing the methods his Master had had him learn, he was nowhere near good enough at them to try to do them quickly. Harry would be lying, however, if he hadn't seen his speed increase with each day. He could see the situations this could be useful in, and all in all, he felt a certain ease when he used magic now, compared to before all of this, where he had had to force it out of his wand.

Over the past weeks since he had started the training, Harry's magic had continued to change. By his second week of training, Harry could not see the wand-shaped scar under his forearm anymore, and his magic responded before he could even start to voice an incantation. At this point, he didn't even have to think of the incantation; it seemed that his magic would respond to his thoughts even before he fully finished the thought of an incantation. It took some getting used to, but after two weeks of practice on his own he was using thoughts more than incantations in his head. He didn't even need to specify; all he had to do was think _up!_ and the object would levitate to whatever level he wanted to lift it towards.

The new speed of his magic was not the only thing that had changed; it seemed that as this process carried on, his magic became more potent, putting more power behind each spell than ever before.

Harry had started to contemplate on the meaning of all these changes and had come up with only one possible answer: his wand had melded into his bone when he had landed on Kamino, and from that start his magic had become progressively more powerful and fast acting. Harry figured that change was because the magic in his body had begun to break down the physical barriers of the wand, and after some time that had allowed the magic stored inside the wand to break free and meld with the rest of his body. It had worked out so well because his wand contained similar magic to his own- hence it choosing him all those years ago when he entered Ollivander's shop. Of course, Harry had no proof or solid evidence to back up this hypothesis but considering the timing and circumstances, it seemed to be the only explanation that fit all the facts.

Realizing that he had allowed his mind to wander off from his book, Harry sighed; it was the fourth time that he had drifted off in the last half hour. _It's final; I can't concentrate anymore on this today._ Harry packed all of the books into a bag and trudged off towards the door, stopping off towards the side of the doorway to punch into a datapad on the wall what books he was taking, as well as his name and apartment number.

The Jedi Temple had become sort of a second home to him now; the people and even the building itself were welcoming, and in that respect it was similar to Hogwarts. As Harry walked down the now-familiar hallways to his apartment, he heard a small commotion coming from a hallway about twenty meters in front of him. Quickening his pace slightly to reach the corner, he looked around the bend and saw two figures he hadn't seen in four weeks.

"Hugo! Benny!" Harry said excitedly.

The two of them looked up from a third Jedi, who Harry recognized as Mace Windu now that he turned around. Harry's excitement of seeing the two mercenaries slipped off of his face to be replaced by concern as he saw their serious faces. _Something's wrong, I can feel it._

He started to walk towards them now, "What's wrong?"

Benny looked to Windu to explain, while Hugo seemed to be examining Harry for any changes. Windu turned towards Harry with a sigh and started to speak, "The planet you fled from, with these two mercenaries, seems to have posted a bounty on your capture."

Harry's stomach dropped slightly at that; he had done some reading on his own and had come across bounty hunters. All in all, they were not someone he wanted to meet, let alone be the target of.

"We had figured that this was going to happen, considering the – ehem – circumstances-" here the Jedi Master looked over slightly disapprovingly at Hugo. "-of how you escaped. What we didn't think of was the actual length the Prime Minister of the planet would go to in order for your capture.

"Hugo here has just informed me that through a few of his sources, he has learned that fifteen of the most elite bounty hunters were just called to a secret meeting on an outer rim planet. While this may be nothing at all, we must assume the worst and believe that these fifteen are going to come after you as a team."

Harry was shocked at that; fifteen of the best bounty hunters were coming after _him_?

Here Hugo spoke up. "Kid, a few of the bounty hunters called in to that meeting are men who don't do capture missions, which can mean only one thing- that the Prime Minister doesn't care if you're alive or not when they bring you to him."

"So what does this mean for me? Can they get to me here?" Harry asked, _Surely they can't reach me in here! This place is filled with the best warriors in the galaxy!_

"I do not believe they can" Master Windu said calmly, without a trace of doubt in his voice. "There are tens of thousands of Jedi in these walls, the vast majority of them able to take on any of these mercenaries. You are safe here inside these walls."

Here Hugo butted in once more. "You kid yourself, Jedi. These aren't just regular mercenaries- hell, these aren't regular bounty hunters. Most of them have killed Jedi before, and all of them have the skill to infiltrate this place."

Windu turned back to Hugo. "You think they will try to get to him in here?"

"Of course not!" Hugo said, amusement creeping into his voice (something Harry did not share.) "I said they could do it, but why should they when he will inevitably leave this place at some point? That's what I would do! Wait for him to have the least possible protection, then swoop in and take him out, quick and clean."

Benny nodded in affirmation. "Same thing I would do."

Windu nodded. "Well, I will have to talk all of this over with the Jedi Council, and of course, your Master Harry. We will make a decision on this matter soon; keep this information to yourself in the meantime- we do not want anyone getting wrong information here. In the meantime, we will have Hugo and Benny stay at the temple in the apartments next door to you, just to make sure."

"You really think we'll make a difference Mace?" Benny asked skeptically. "I'm flattered, I really am, but wouldn't it be better to just place him next door to you or something?"

"It may, but I want you two there to help him figure out when this team will strike. You both have done things like this before, therefore you both can think like the enemy. By the time this attack does happen, I want Harry to as well."

-------

Harry had trouble sleeping that night. He didn't feel scared of this team of bounty hunters- he was sure fighting a dark lord was ranked higher on the danger scale- but he was excited. His body seemed to already be buzzing with adrenaline with the thought of a coming fight, regardless of how his mind was telling him that it wouldn't be for a while yet.

Benny and Hugo had settled in nicely next door, and had told him that they would begin the teaching tomorrow. Harry wondered what to make of this all; he was excited to see Benny and Hugo, but he wished it were under different circumstances.

_Ah well, what comes will come._ Harry thought to himself as he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, while the Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas, I do not claim ownership by writing this work.

AN: Hey all, been a little while now, hope you all are doing well, Happy Halloween!!!

Chapter Thirteen

Harry felt himself wake abruptly, but he didn't move as he felt himself return to consciousness; he could almost feel someone approaching his bed. The grogginess in his body vanished completely as his mind registered that there was an intruder in his apartment. The news that a team of elite bounty hunters was after him hadn't just gone in one ear and right out the other.

He felt his heart rate increase, powering blood through his body and carrying adrenaline and extra oxygen to his muscles in preparation of the attack. His body was like a battlefield before the actual battle, all the soldiers carrying artillery shells to the guns, filling the vehicles with fuel and getting their last drinks before the action.

All of a sudden, the movement stopped. Harry could tell that the unknown assailant was just next to him now, watching, and preparing him or herself. Even with his eyes closed, he could almost see the hand reach out towards his neck; he could hear the rustle of the clothing surrounding the hand, the very movement of the air it displaced.

Jumping into action, Harry opened his eyes as he reached out and grabbed the limb, giving it a forceful pull. Using his strength combined with his magic, Harry used the force that he generated by pulling the arm to fly out of bed and roll up the attackers arm. Feeling his way through the dark, Harry kept contact with the enemy as he threw an elbow to the back of the attacker's head.

His elbow struck nothing but air as the attacker ducked the strike and threw a punch to Harry's now-exposed ribcage. The punch struck hard and Harry felt the wind leave him as he fell back to the floor. His ribs weren't broken however, so he kicked out with his right foot only to have it caught by the attacker.

All of a sudden, the figure pulled up on his leg, making Harry roll over in pain. Fast as a bullet, the attacker leapt onto his back and Harry could feel the cold metal of a blaster pistol's barrel against the back of his head.

What happened next was not what Harry was expecting however, a chuckle, not a dark chuckle, but a humorous chuckle, filled with amusement and excitement, filled the room.

"Good show kid." Hugo's voice came from behind him, and suddenly the blaster pistol was taken away from the back of his head, and a few seconds later the lights came on, momentarily blinding the young wizard-turned-Jedi.

"That was you?" Harry asked incredulously, he could feel anger rising within him at the thought of how Hugo had attacked him, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"That's the start of your training for today kid." Hugo said, helping himself to a fruit that had been left on the desk from last night, apparently unaware of the anger rising within Harry, "I'm here to teach you to survive this, so we are gonna' do this my way."

Harry slowly calmed himself as he stood there, his fear slowly dripping away, and with it, his adrenaline-high. _It was just Hugo, nothing to worry about!_ "So this is what I have to wake up to each morning now?" Harry asked, annoyance filling his voice as he looked to the clock on his nightstand, which read half-past four o'clock.

"Nope." Hugo said, prompting a surprised look. "Gonna' keep you on your toes. You won't know what days I'm gonna' try to kill you in your sleep, 'cause if you can fight when you're half asleep you can fight when you're fully awake."

"Of course, you could just make sure I can fight when I'm fully awake and just hope they don't attack me in my sleep." Harry grumbled, annoyed.

Hugo let out a chuckle. "If only it were that easy."

"So you're teaching me about fighting? I thought you were going to teach me about the bounty hunters coming for me, about how they were going to attack?" Harry asked confusedly.

Snorting slightly in amusement, Hugo responded. "There's only so much to teach on that subject in the theoretical realm; you can only figure out a way to beat them back by knowing how they fight. Therefore, you will learn how they fight."

Sighing in defeat, Harry walked to the bathroom and freshened himself up, taking a shower and brushing his teeth before exiting the bathroom and fixing some breakfast for the two of them.

Five minutes later, a stack of pancakes were sitting on the kitchen table of Harry's apartment with the two of them sitting around it, quietly chewing their food.

"Where is Benny?" Harry asked, finally noticing that the other mercenary wasn't present.

"Had some business to take care of." Hugo answered shortly, not giving Harry any real information.

It appeared to Harry that Benny's 'business' had something to do with his profession as a mercenary. To Harry, he sometimes forgot that the easy-going, mild mannered man was just as dangerous as the gruff persona that Hugo put forward.

When the two of them finished their breakfast, Hugo stood up and walked over to his bag, where he retrieved twenty data pads, "These data pads are background information on all of the bounty hunters that we suspect are a part of this group, as well as five more that could possibly be hunting you down on their own. They contain everything from background information, to a detailed journal of all of their known missions. When we finish training for the day, I want you to read through all these, _memorize them_." Hugo said, putting emphasis on the last two words.

Harry nodded and looked back at Hugo; this would be interesting to see how Hugo taught. For some reason, Harry did not think that he would be using the word 'interesting' at the end of the day to describe Hugo's training methods.

------

Harry turned out to be correct in his assumption; Hugo was a madman when it came to training, and apparently fully expected his pupils to be just as insane. Harry's face shone as the rising sun's rays reflected off of it; his breath was labored as he ran up the emergency staircase that led to the roof of the Temple.

Hugo had decided that before he could teach Harry to fight back against the bounty hunters with their own style, he would have to whip him into shape first. Which led to him having Harry run stairs non-stop, trying to be faster than the last time.

Cursing the twenty floors of the Jedi Temple, Harry reached floor nineteen and gave one last burst of speed up the last flight to find Hugo conversing with Benny, who had apparently shown up while he was running this last set of stairs.

"Good job kid; go and hit the showers. We're done today, I'll see you tomorrow at the same time." Hugo yelled out to him before turning back to Benny and starting to converse with him again.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Harry turned back towards the now-hated stairs and started to descend the stairwell until he reached the fourteenth level where his apartment was located. Quickly entering his room, he trudged to the bathroom and started up the shower. Allowing the hot water to rinse the tension in his muscles off of him was almost as nice as the odor that seemed to be disappearing off of him with each second under the showerhead.

Ten minutes later, after a long and relaxing shower, Harry walked out of the bathroom garbed in only a towel towards his closet, where he picked out one of his lighter robes. Changing quickly, Harry packed up all of his things and then, as had become custom for him, made his way to the Jedi Archive where his Master would assign him reading material for him daily, as well as a timeframe. Afterwards, he would go to the training hall and practice all of his skills that he had learned in the last month.

-------

The days began to blend together as Harry fell into a routine of training and staying on guard, as Hugo's attacks had started to teach him. Hugo had started to attack him once a week after their first night, making Harry learn the hard way to sleep with one eye open.

Ever so slowly, Harry could begin to see the effects of Hugo's training on his physique. His muscles had become slightly more defined, to the point that you could now see that he wasn't only skin and bone. He was no body builder, but he felt his self-esteem rise as he saw that his hard work was finally beginning to pay off.

In his other training, Ki-Adi Mundi had been pushing him harder since he began to train with Hugo; now Harry could levitate the entire wooden cane through the wooden loop in two seconds, even the handle. The knotted rope was giving him more trouble, though he was making progress with it, and his speed at both the rope and the other more difficult exercises had started to increase with each day.

Before Harry knew it, he had spent nearly four months at the Jedi Temple as a Padawan. But as surprising as it was, Harry had started to feel a sense of belonging to the place, something he had not thought he would say when he first arrived.

Another month passed and now Harry was able to throw the cane into the loop with his bare hands and using magic, make sure it didn't touch the loop. The knotted rope was improving as well, which he was now able to complete successfully in less than three seconds. He hoped to be able to lower it a second by the end of his fifth month, and by one more at the end of his sixth month.

Harry had begun to read the material Hugo had given him at the beginning of their training together, studying his hunters intently and making sure he didn't miss one event or fact about them. Most of them had never missed a target, and a few of them were known to only do kill missions. The more he read about the team, the more he realized why they were picked to cooperate. Each one's weakness was another's strength; if they succeeded in working well together, they could become the best small fighting force the galaxy had ever seen. For some reason this didn't bother Harry as he read on their amazing abilities in the field of killing; he had left fear behind him when he had first learned of the impending attack on him.

------

Resistance intelligence officer Dewat raced through the halls of the temporary underwater base towards the High Command room. Dewat was a mercenary that had been hired early on by the Kamino rebellion, and though as a mercenary he often tried to stay impartial, he had started to believe in the same ideals as the rebels. His contract had run out nearly six months ago now, but he was still here; for some reason he couldn't pull himself away from the Kaminoan rebellion.

His stomping footsteps slowed down as he reached the High Command doorway and he straightened out his uniform before opening the door to the ever-busy office of the leaders of the resistance.

"Sirs!" Dewat said sharply, and saluted the leader of the resistance, an old Kaminoan named Toa Mel, who used to be an advisor to the Prime Minister.

"At ease, officer Dewat." Toa Mel said in his tired voice. "What have you brought us?"

"Sir, we have received information that Lama Su has just ordered together a strike force of the most elite bounty hunters in the galaxy to hunt down the boy who took out our assault on the Prime Minister's office. We hacked into the security camera's footage of the fight, as well as a few other events and connected his name to the target of this new group of bounty hunters. It seems that the boy appeared out of thin air three days before our attack, and bypassed the entire security grid. If we could find him before this death squad does, we could do the same as him and bypass the entire security grid."

All activity had stopped; everyone was staring open-mouthed at the intelligence officer. Finally, Toa Mel spoke up. "Then we must find this boy, offer him protection and forgiveness and earn his trust enough to tell us his secret. The problem will come with evading these bounty hunters Lama Su has deployed."

"Sir, if I may?" Dewey asked, getting a nod from Mel he spoke. "When we were hacked into the security cameras, we also saw that Lama Su had placed the boy under arrest for withholding the information he was looking for; we may not have to work very hard to earn his trust. Also, we have a possible location. The bounty hunters were discussing that they had heard there was a boy matching the target's description that had just entered Jedi training at the Jedi Temple. I think this will be the best place to start looking."

"Very well then, send out a team of our twenty best mercenaries to retrieve this…?" Mel looked to Dewey for help.

"Harry Potter sir."

-------

"Very good, Harry. Keep the amount of space you have in mind; you can go even faster if you cut the space down. Remember, the only requirement is that they do not touch. They may come close, however" Ki-Adi Mundi advised Harry.

It was nearing four o'clock in the afternoon in the training hall, and Harry was practicing with his magic exercises, trying to knot a rope without touching it or allowing the rope to touch itself.

His improvement was evident as he tried once more, knotting the rope in less than three seconds. Taking his master's advice, he concentrated on moving the rope closer together when he knotted it, and within a few tries, he had lowered his time by another half second.

Harry had been doing theses exercises every day now for nearly five months, and on top of these he was training with Hugo. That was an entirely different story however; Hugo had turned out to be a slave driver when it came to getting into physical shape. Harry had begun to show signs of acclimating to it though; after his first two or three weeks, his body had started to appear sculpted and he was even developing some definition over his newly formed muscles.

His theoretical studies had begun to blossom as well. Harry had begun to comprehend his reading material faster than he had before he had entered the Order. Where it had taken him two read-throughs at first to know all the material in a book well enough to practice them, it now took him only one. Thanks to Hugo's reading, he now knew his hunters better than they knew themselves; he made graphs of the types of combat they preferred, timelines of their careers, whole books of notes on their strategies and their known methods. All in all, Harry was progressing steadily towards being a rather accomplished Jedi Padawan. Harry could tell that his master was pleased with his progress; he could tell that Ki-Adi loved teaching when the student was willing to learn.

Harry had just started to levitate the rope again when his master called out to him, "Harry, stop."

Looking back at him Harry asked, "What is it Master?"

"You have improved greatly over the past five months, both in your Force abilities as well as your determination. You have shown significant skill in the area of Force powers, and because of that, I want you to speak to Master Yoda about an apprenticeship for continuing your development of your Force powers." Master Mundi said softly, though pride was visible on his face.

"What about you master? Aren't you my Master?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, and I still will be during your apprenticeship. But Master Yoda is our most skilled Force user and would be able to help you further yourself in this field, whereas I can only bring you so far. I will still be your Master, but you will learn your Force related teachings from Master Yoda." Mundi continued, "It would be a great opportunity for you to do this. Master Yoda is known for creating his own Force techniques, some of which are so powerful he has not taught anyone else how to use them."

Harry's eyes widened at that; not because of Yoda's power or skill in the Force, but the thought that if he did work with Yoda and proved himself to be truly great when it came to Force powers, Yoda might allow him to "create" his own Force powers, allowing him to use all of his magical abilities to their fullest extent. "Okay Master Mundi, I will talk to Master Yoda about this." Harry agreed, allowing a small smile to grace his face as he said this.

Pulling out a data pad, Ki-Adi told Harry, "Give him this data pad; it explains your progress as well as my argument for you to become apprenticed to him."

Taking the data pad, Harry pocketed it and nodded at his Master, "Thank you Master Mundi."

"Do not mention it. However, we are not done for the day; continue with your Force exercises for now" Mundi said, sitting back once more and watching Harry continue his Force exercises.

-------

Breathing out his nervousness, Harry straightened his robes and knocked on the metal door that led to Yoda's personal apartment. Mundi had recommended Harry visit the Jedi Master after his training, and after Yoda finished with his council duties for the day.

A few seconds later, the door opened with a quiet hiss to reveal the ancient Jedi Master sitting across the room with a data pad in his three fingered hands. Taking a moment, Harry observed the spacious room; it was definitely larger than his own apartment.

The walls were rather bland, with no decorations on their white surface; a lone window showed a view of the sky and allowed a small amount of light inside the room. The window was surprisingly high for a creature of Yoda's height; it seemed that the window's only purpose was to allow light in or allow some fresh air (a relative term on Coruscant) inside the room.

The furniture seemed to be in the style of a minimalist, a vast contrast to what Harry had seen in most of the wizarding world. The bed didn't even have a frame; only a small sleeping mat lay on the floor next to a dim lamp. Yoda himself was sitting on what seemed to be a handmade bench, made out of a dark hardwood.

From his position in the doorway, it seemed that all of the adjoining rooms -including the bathroom- seemed to be just the same as his apartment. Yoda's kitchen had the same appliances, albeit slightly lower, as Harry's kitchen.

What hit Harry the most however was the climate of the room; the air was not cool or dry in here as it was in the rest of the Temple. Harry began to sweat as he felt the humidity and heat start to affect him; he was especially affected because of just getting out of strenuous training with his Master.

Looking up at Yoda from his data pad, Yoda addressed the young Padawan, "Something you need, is there Padawan Potter?"

Harry was still standing in the doorway when he responded, "Yes Master Yoda, Master Mundi thought that I should see you about an apprenticeship in the study of the Force."

Yoda's bushy white eyebrows shot up on his forehead as he heard this, "Very well, you must be doing, for Master Mundi to recommend this path."

"Thank you, sir. He also told me to give this data pad to you." Harry said, finally taking a few steps inside the room and letting the door slide shut with a hiss behind him as he stepped out of the frame. Harry walked over to the small green Jedi and placed the data pad on the table in front of him.

Yoda put the data pad he had been looking at down on the table in front of him next to the one Harry had just produced before taking the new data pad and looking at its contents.

Harry waited there, standing awkwardly in front of Yoda for what must have been nearly ten minutes as the creature read the contents of the data pad in front of him. It seemed that there were a few shocking things in it, which Harry wondered was good or bad for him. He didn't want to attract too much attention to himself with his skills, but he was so tempted by the thought of being able to use his magic to its fullest extent. If he were to give the appearance of making new force techniques to mask his use of magic, he would not only be able to use his magic like he wanted to, but he would also be able to do so without attracting too much of the wrong type of attention to himself.

Finally after fifteen minutes, Yoda sighed and put the data pad down on the desk in front of him. "Difficult it is to say this to you, especially when you are recommended for apprenticeship by Master Mundi, but decline, I must."

Harry felt shock and disappointment rise within him as he heard Yoda say that, _He wouldn't accept me? Why the-bloody-hell-not?_ Instead, Harry asked "If I may ask, why not sir?"

Yoda smiled gently and said, "Not by any fault of your own do I refuse you. In fact, it is precisely the opposite. Your skill, makes this decision harder it does. Rising too fast you are, slow down you must. Glaciers of this galaxy the Jedi are, slow moving to reach our potential, but once we do, we can carve valleys."

Harry nodded, however, he was still disappointed with the outcome of this situation, "I was so interested in how Force techniques are created, and you are the only known creator still alive right now." Harry said, trying to overturn the decision out of pity. Although he knew it wouldn't do anything, Harry tried anyways, for there was a tiny sliver of hope inside him that it would work.

Yoda chuckled lightly, "Creating Force techniques, no special secret behind this there is. If connected to the Force enough, you can do anything. Now go and take your rest. Just as difficult as today was, tomorrow will be."

Harry nodded and turned on his heel to leave, before he reached the doorway, he heard Yoda's voice call out to him, "Though you are not my apprentice right now, change my mind I might if the circumstances change."

Nodding his head, Harry continued out of the door and walked back to his apartment. _If the circumstances change? What does he mean?_ Harry thought, confused by the odd statement.

Harry sat down on his couch and leaned back, letting his head rest on the back of the sofa. As far as Harry could tell, the only thing that had Yoda found wrong with allowing him to start an apprenticeship was that he had been improving too quickly. Should he slow down? Was that what Yoda wanted? For some reason, he knew that even though the ancient Jedi had said this, he was looking for something else entirely.

Wondering if getting his mind off of the subject would help him figure the answer out faster, Harry dropped into his mind and started to put the finishing touches on the organization of his mind only to find that his mind was more organized than even Hermione's notes. Looking around inside his mind, he could see the same office building that he had organized his mind with before his trip to Kamino from the Ministry of Magic, but now the bland, gray carpets and walls were gone, in their place stood bottle green carpeting and red walls, with gold veins of light running through them. The veins of golden light shining from the wall were pulsing slightly, showing an inner power hidden within.

Harry reached out with his mind and touched one of them, almost immediately, he was overrun by a memory of him trying to figure out what a certain dish at the Hogwarts welcoming feast was.

Willing himself out of the memory, Harry found himself back in the hallway, hand still outstretched. Had this been another side affect of the magic in his wand dissolving and binding onto his magic? Harry wondered if that were the case, did this new magic also set up defence mechanisms?

Almost as if on cue, Harry noticed a window at the end of the now-green, red, and gold hallway. Walking slowly towards it, Harry looked outside of it only to gasp; outside the window was a huge wall that extended upwards farther than the eye could see. Harry could feel mental wards on the wall, and now that he was aware of its presence, each individual brick in the wall.

Harry could _feel_ the wall, each brick and the space in between each brick, how the wards complimented the strength of the structure. Harry could literally see the golden threads of magic stringing the wards together, and as he followed the complex net of magic around the wall, he noticed that a few of them led back into the building. It was then he realized that those golden threads on the walls weren't memories at all; they were the wards protecting the memories from any outside source. When they had recognized him, they had given him access to the memory stored there.

Harry could only think of two words to describe this event. _Bloody Hell!_

AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Didn't get as many reviews as usual for the last chapter, please review! Its what keeps these chapters coming!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: First of all, a thank you must go to my beta, Marie9, who worked long and hard on this chapter, even on Thanksgiving, so a round of applause to her!

Secondly, Blah left a review that's answer I think will explain a few things to people: The reason Harry doesn't just blab out all of his magical secrets is for a couple reasons: the biggest one is that according to the book he was assigned by Dumbledore, which you see in chapter seven, tells that with enough technology, muggles could eradicate magic. On a more personal note, Harry has already gotten in trouble for doing magic outside of school, even if he knows that he is on a different planet, he will still worry about the consequences of exposing magic, regardless of where he is. For the part about Harry not finding out where he is, Harry is on a different planet, to him, it doesn't make a difference whether he is on the next planet over or an entire galaxy away. Plus, let's face it, Harry wasn't the most studious kid in his class, he probably wouldn't be able to chart out where he was through the stars.

AN2: On another note, this chapter contains graphic violence and death, this is not meant to offend anyone, and is only included to further the story.

Chapter Fourteen

"No! Move your left foot, there you go!" Harry's master instructed him as two bars of energy flew around them.

The two of them were in the training hall once more, but this time instead of working on his magic skills Harry was practicing lightsaber combat. He was standing in a small padded square near the entrance with his Master. Now that he was over here instead of watching from the side as he usually was, he could see that small markings had been marked off to create squares that allotted the amount of space a Jedi had to practice. The markings were no more than a small yellow line, but the color clashed in vivid contrast to the blue matting that made up the majority of the training hall's floor.

Harry had started his practical lessons in the art of lightsaber combat only a few weeks beforehand, and had caught on quickly. His natural agility combined with his newly trained physique had allowed Harry to excel in lightsaber combat, though from the first day of sparring he had found that experience trumped natural skill every time. His weapon was a blue colored blur in front of him weaving around in intricate patterns that seemed to leave a trail of light behind it. The weapon struck his master's own lightsaber repeatedly, letting out loud hisses and emitting even more light as it impacted.

Mundi countered Harry's offensive and struck back with quick and powerful strikes, almost too fast for the average human eye to see. Harry was no average human, however, and brought his weapon up to deflect the whip-like strikes. His parries were efficient, using the energy from the strikes he blocked to whip into his next move. Per usual, however, his master triumphed once more as he whipped his weapon to the right one last time before bringing it back down to Harry's right knee. With the slight hiss that accompanies a slight burn on human flesh, Ki-Adi struck Harry's lower thigh with his lightsaber before bringing it up to mock-stab him in the stomach. Harry sighed in disappointment; over the last few weeks of training with a lightsaber, Harry had improved vastly beyond any expectations, except his own.

"Do not be upset Padawan," his master said gently and with understanding. "You have improved beyond even the skill level I was at during your stage of training."

Harry huffed and looked slightly away. "I should have seen that Master! You've hit me with that a hundred times over now, I should be able to block it, I should be better than this!" Frustration bubbled within Harry as he said this; he _knew_ he was better than this.

"Then let's do it again. This time, draw yourself out of the battle and allow the Force to guide you, to flow through you; to allow it to use you as an extension of itself."

Harry nodded absentmindedly; he had been slightly confused as to how he was supposed to do that as he had no idea how to immerse himself in his own magic. While he had not been able to allow his magic to "guide" his movements in combat, as these Jedi wanted him to, he had found a way to allow the magic in his blood to increase his speed enough that his surroundings seemed to slow down.

Mundi walked back to his starting position, Harry following to the corresponding position before they faced each other and dropped into their preferred fighting stances. Ki-Adi's fighting stance showed his cool and collective side as he stood in a simple balanced stance with his lightsaber humming softly as he held it straight up next to his body. Harry's fighting stance unveiled his aggressive side, with about eighty percent of his weight on his back leg his body curled forward while he held his lightsaber like a sword above his head, poised to stab his opponent as soon as the match started.

Harry allowed his magic to flow from his blood into his muscles and organs, speeding up nearly all of his body processes. His brain sent messages along neurons at nearly twice its normal speed and his heart started to beat in a frenzy, pounding against his ribcage in a desperate attempt to break free of its bindings, in turn sending more of his magic throughout his body. His master announced the start of the sparring match in what seemed to be a ridiculously low voice. With his master's signal Harry shot forward in a frenzy of strikes, trying to drive his master onto the defensive. Mundi met every one of his strikes calmly, taking a few steps back to compensate for Harry's momentum as he easily blocked the incoming blade.

Light flashed and sparks flew as Harry repeatedly struck at his opponent with his lightsaber, finally producing a reaction from his master, bypassing his guard and making Ki-Adi rush to block the strike. Moving even faster now, Harry became a whirl of light, spinning, jumping, stabbing and slashing. Slowly, Ki-Adi was put more and more on the defensive as his Padawan continued to move faster and strike harder.

Immersing himself in the Force, Mundi struck out using his full skill and struck Harry on the back of the palm. The minor burn caused Harry to gasp in pain and drop his lightsaber to the ground, where it sputtered out. "Good job Harry." Mundi said, pride shining in his eyes, "We are done for the day; you may spend the rest of the day as you wish." Harry nodded in acceptance, though inside he was frustrated at yet another loss in his sparring matches with his master. Bowing one last time to his master, Harry picked up his deactivated lightsaber and turned on his heel and strode from the training hall, stopping to place his lightsaber on the training rack before leaving the hall.

Mundi watched his apprentice leave the hall with a small frown on his face. He was extremely proud of his student; he had never heard of any other Jedi Padawan learner that had progressed as far as his student had. It was this that worried him as well though- Ki-Adi had seen too many people fall to the dark side of the Force because they became too engrossed in gaining power quickly. He could sense the frustration in Harry when he lost sparring matches, and it lingered on him after his lessons (if they could be called that) with the mercenary Hugo. He knew he would have to address this problem, but Mundi decided that it could wait until the next day. Harry was exhausted and his ears wouldn't be open to that type of criticism at this point. Nodding in affirmation to himself, the Jedi Master strode from the training halls to his own personal quarters, where he intended to have a warm dinner, and a long sleep afterwards.

----------

A flash of light, nearly immediately followed by the familiar crack of thunder accompanied the scene that Ron Weasley looked upon. Dirt flew everywhere as misaimed spells hit the ground, gouging craters into the hard earth and sending the soil upwards, where it would shower down to the people underneath. Men in black robes with silver masks swarmed among the grounds firing curses that could easily crush cars and destroy buildings towards the opposing group, who wore a mixture of red and blue robes.

The other side fought back valiantly, blocking or parrying curses before sending back their own lethal combinations.

No grass remained on the ground, long burnt away by cursed fire and explosive spells near the beginning of the fight. Boulders and fallen trees provided temporary cover for both sides, allowing a few witches and wizards to take a small break from the constant fighting to rest. The forest outskirts of the city of Carlisle had been ravaged by the fight; what used to be a forest now was decimated to the point where nothing would be able to live there for at least fifty years, the dark magic at use acting similar to cartons of salt sprinkled on the ground.

The red robed men and women retaliating were the Order of the Phoenix among the blue robed British Ministry of Magic Aurors. It was an even fight as far as numbers were concerned, but the Death Eater's willingness to kill was allowing them to slowly gain ground on the Phoenix-Ministry alliance. The Order of the Phoenix however was not as opposed to killing as the Ministry of Magic was, and they brought down Death Eaters just as fast as Death Eaters brought down them. Even so, the dark robed wizards were on the path to victory, _it's time_.

Ron turned around to the wizards and witches behind him. After the news that Harry had disappeared, the remnants of Dumbledore's Army from fifth year came together and started to train intensively, readying themselves for the fight they knew was coming. They had changed their name however, preferring the name of Potter's Army, in memoriam of their lost comrade (though not one of them believed him to be lost forever). When Harry had disappeared, Voldemort had struck out with all of his force, using the chance to attack without fear of the danger that Chosen One presented to him. It had been very fast; the dark lord had taken city after city, refusing to pause even as he cut down half of the national Auror Force.

In desperation, Dumbledore had started to recruit from other countries, though he was met with little success. Continental countries did not want their people to become involved with a conflict that could potentially start an international war. With only a few resources available to him, the headmaster had tried to wage a war with only a few hundred wizards at his disposal. Hogwarts became a fortress rather than a school, where the only learning was subjects that could be useful in combat. Potter's Army had immediately volunteered their services both as teachers and soldiers; with no other choice left, Dumbledore had agreed that the oldest and most experienced in the group would be allowed to participate in defensive battles and small raids.

The choice turned out to be a good one, as the combative portion of Potter's army, known among the citizens of Hogwarts as Potter's Legion, became famous for its raiding prowess. The wizards and witches among it lacked the skill they needed to compete with their foes head on, so they made up for it in stealth and cunning, striking from behind, or sabotaging equipment and resources. In fact, Potter's Legion had become one of the most successful groups in the war in putting a stop to Voldemort's Forces. This would be their first full scale battle, however, and they were nervous of the outcome. Potter's Legion, while successful when it came to subterfuge, was lacking in the combat arts. Nevertheless, the commanders of the small group volunteered their services in the fight at the first opportunity.

Ron Weasley looked over at his second in command, who happened to be his best friend as well, Hermione Granger. When the group of young men and women had volunteered their services to the fight, the two of them had been elected leaders of the legion. "Give the signal" Ron said, dropping into his soldier mode.

Hermione nodded and raised her wand, which shot sparks high into the air from the end, signaling their group to enter the battle. Instantly, jets of red, blue, and yellow light shot forward from the trees behind, in front, and to the sides of the Death Eaters, flanking them with spellfire and surrounding them with enemies. The surprise attack took down a good amount of the black robed wizards, but not enough to produce a large change in the battle. As the back and sidelines of the Death Eaters turned to face these new threats, Ron raised his wand and sent blue sparks into the air this time. While the wizards in the trees kept firing curses towards the dark wizards, a group of Order members, known as Phoenix soldiers, charged forward from the trees.

More Death Eaters turned to face the new threat, which gave Ron the chance he had been waiting for. Looking back at the small group of young adults behind him he nodded once before turning back and charging, his comrades only a few steps behind him. Curses flew from their wands and impacted against the unsuspecting Death Eaters, creating a small hole in their line which the Aurors from the British Ministry of Magic jumped at and began exploiting. They widened the gap and pushed through, separating the dark wizards and creating confusion in the Death Eater Forces. With the newly supplied fresh soldiers, the battle turned in the favor of the Light. Death Eaters were being cut down by the tens, with only a few of the Aurors and Phoenix warriors being fatally struck.

As Ron's group kept moving towards the Death Eaters, they finally encountered resistance as the dark wizards who took the place of their fallen comrades stepped forward and retaliated with a wave of dark curses. A small distance behind Ron, just out of his peripheral vision, Dean Thomas was hit with a bone-breaking curse to his shoulder, snapping his clavicle and the top of his humerus in a clean break. With a pained cry, the young man fell to the ground, where he lifted his wand and fired off a few more curses before trying to move backwards, away from the firefight. The pain in his arm proved too much though, and he raised his wand to fire yellow sparks into the air for a distress signal, waiting for a medi-witch or wizard to come to his aid. The rest of the group kept their momentum and finally collided with their foes, the front few soldiers taking out small daggers and cutting down a few enemies that were too close to fire spells at.

With their lines broken, the Death Eaters stood no chance of winning the battle; apparently their commander thought along those lines as well, and seconds later they could hear calls from officers to retreat. Numerous flashes of blue light quickly followed this order as emergency portkeys activated at the sound of their activation word –retreat.

There were a few final curses thrown by each side, trying to hit the opposing forces one last time before they parted ways, but nobody was hit. Now that the pandemonium of the battle had ceased, the moans of the wounded could be heard and soon after the wails of despair as some of the fighters found long-time friends lying on the ground dead.

------

Minerva McGonagall looked over the remains of the battleground with a tightlipped expression, her facial muscles straining with the effort of not revealing her true emotions of despair and frustration. She watched as her former students, children to her eyes, carried their comrades in body bags and stretchers alike with grim faces while a few just knelt on the ground weeping openly. McGonagall knew from experience that these would become some of their most dedicated soldiers, as they would attempt to avenge their fallen comrades. Walking forward, McGonagall waved her wand and levitated a corpse that she recognized as one of the Phoenix Warriors that she commanded. Swallowing forcefully, McGonagall directed the body over to the medical marquee, where she knew that the man would be tagged and put into a bodybag before being sent to his home.

McGonagall had become field commander of the Order of the Phoenix when Voldemort had launched his war on magical Britain. While Albus Dumbledore was still the true leader of the Order of the Phoenix, he only emerged in battles when Lord Voldemort was present; otherwise he was happy to plan the battles and manage everything else in the order. That wasn't to say that she didn't still hold great respect for the man; somehow he was able to manage an entire army, take care of students, and remain a beacon of hope for everyone that was living in fear of the Dark Lord. On top of all that, he seemed to stay sane, though she had no idea how he made time to sleep or eat with all of his work.

The leader of the Order of the Phoenix had become even more burdened when he was Forced to allow Potter's army to participate in the war effort. Despite their success, McGonagall knew that his worry for their safety overrode any victories they gained. He viewed them as his children, and in some ways they were. Dumbledore had overseen their education for the better part of a decade, watching them grow from small eleven year olds with no knowledge of the world around them to young adults with a confidence in themselves and an eagerness to prove themselves. Finally, McGonagall reached the medical area that had been set up during the battle and placed the corpse down, leaving the body next to the other numerous stiff corpses.

Looking over the gathered bodies, a tear was shed as she saw that some of Potter's Legion had been slain. Seamus Finnegan apparently had been hit with to the killing curse, while Dean Thomas, who she had seen fall to a cutting curse, had apparently bled out before the healers could repair the damage. _No child should have to fight in a war, regardless of the enemy!_ Her mind snarled in anger at the death of such youth. From her graduation, Minerva McGonagall had always attempted to help the next generation, becoming a professor of Transfiguration and eventually becoming an officer in the Order of the Phoenix during the first war with Voldemort. Now as she stood over the bodies of students she had berated for coming late to class not one week ago she felt a sense of failure. These were her children as much hers as their own parents, she loved every single one of the students that passed through her halls, though she did not always show it.

_Well, not all_ McGonagall conceded mentally; shortly after the war had broken out over the British Wizarding World, many of the children of Death Eaters had defected to the dark side, leaving the hallowed halls of Hogwarts for the dreary and dank dungeons of Voldemort's base of operations. Betrayal had stung at her heart as students that she had imparted her knowledge to had left to join the dark. Since then, nobody had seen or heard of them, leaving the transfiguration master to believe that they were in training to become the next generation of Death Eaters. Tearing her gaze from her fallen comrades, the commander moved over to where the medical staff was hard at work trying to prevent anybody else from joining the dead. There was blood everywhere as volunteers from St. Mungo's, along with Madam Pomphrey and a few of her interns worked on injured soldiers.

There was a crowd of white coats around one of the bodies where moans and screams were emanating from a body. This was how McGonagall had to view them; it was too difficult to think of anybody as _somebody_ anymore. They weren't people anymore, they didn't have hopes, dreams, or memories that they could share over butterbeer, they were piles of human flesh coincidentally stacked together in a form that could fight and die. It was how she stayed sane in these trying times. As McGonagall stood to the side, inwardly focusing on her memories of the past few months, the doctors finally relaxed, someone said in a relieved voice, "Finally, the bleeding's stopped. You're going to be okay mate."

There was a weak chuckle of relief from the patient who was now revealed to be Frank Hillman, a thirty year old who had volunteered as a Pheonix Warrior. From what McGonagall could remember, he was a homeschooled wizard who had learned what he knew from his parents in London. When he had passed his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, he had taken a job as a clerk in Diagon Alley, while raising a small family in his hometown of London. Hillman had a wife, Mary-Anne, who was twenty-nine and had been homeschooled as well. They had one child who was going to turn two in a month named Brian. Minerva sighed in relief, allowing a rare smile to adorn her face as she saw the father of one hold onto life for his family. It slipped off as she saw the next events unfold before here however.

As Hillman laid his head back down on his pillow, he allowed another small chuckle of relief to escape from his lips before his eyes widened in pain. A gag was heard from his throat and blood started to pool in his mouth before leaking out of his lips from the corner of his lips and through his nose. Medi-wizards and witches rushed back to the patient and tried to diagnose what the problem was. Suddenly Hillman took another turn for the worse before Minerva's stunned eyes; his body started to convulse as it tried to hang onto the last threads of life valiantly. Blood poured out of different orifices, his face was soaked in it, and the rest of his body was becoming paler by the second. Shouts could be heard from the medical staff around him as they called for different people to carry out different tasks.

Just as it came, it ended; Hillman stopped convulsing and bleeding altogether all of a sudden. For a few glorious moments McGonagall thought that the medi-wizards and witches had succeded in re-stabilizing their patient, but then she saw a medi-wizard throw one of the blood-soaked rags onto the body before him in frustration before putting his hands on his head, interlocking his fingers through his hair, not caring about the blood that soaked them and stained his hair. The medical staff slowly left the body to attend to the other victims, allowing themselves to look back as they walked away. Once they had all left, Minerva got her first good look at the now-dead Hillman. His mouth was open in everlasting agony, while blood stained his entire face, pooling in his mouth and open eyes. His eyes; they were difficult to look at, but Minerva Forced herself to look into the now-red orbs.

She could barely see the irises under the pooled blood; reaching for a rag, she wiped the liquid from Hillman's eyes and with her other hand reached to his eyelids to close them. Now that the blood had been smeared off of his face and his eyelids closed, he almost looked asleep, but even Minerva couldn't convince herself of that. The violence of Hillman's death had imprinted onto his body, causing anybody that turned their eyes to his corpse to not see the physical body, but instead his death, complete with blood flying and his gagged screams as his body betrayed him for the last time, his limbs flying uncontrollably while he seized.

"It was a well-aimed percussion curse," a sad voice said from behind McGonagall. Spinning around, she spotted Nymphadora Tonks standing there, an emotionless mask present on her face though regret could be seen in her eyes. Nymphadora Tonks, known as Tonks to anyone that knew her, was an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic but fought in battles in the garb of a Pheonix Warrior. Tonks had proven herself early on as an amazing agent of the Order of the Pheonix when it came to missions that required subtlety and stealth thanks to her unique ability. What separated the Auror from the rest of the soldiers on the side of the light was her rare ability to shapeshift to change her looks according to her preference without the influence of outside magic. Tonks was one of the few metamorphaguses on Earth from her generation; in fact the amount of people with the same ability numbered in the triple digits worldwide.

Being a metamorph wasn't Tonks' only skill that she brought to the fight; she was an excellent soldier, in fact one of the best in her company. Her power paled in comparison to many of the other soldiers because most of it was dedicated to her skill of shape shifting, but she more than made up for it with sheer speed and spell knowledge. In battle, it was not uncommon to see a steady stream of curses fly from her wand, as if it were a hose spraying multicolored water towards her enemies. Her drive to memorize spells to help her where power could not allowed her to see what spells she could block or parry, and what spells she need to get out of the way for. It was for that reason that McGonagall didn't doubt Tonks' diagnosis.

"Hit him right in the heart; he went down like a sack of potatoes. We were able to get him out of there pretty quickly, but we all knew that it was unlikely he would survive." Tonks embellished, she had been part of the Hillman's fighting group during the battle and had become fast friends with him in the weeks preceding this fateful day. Minerva knew that while Tonks showed no emotion on her face, she was dying on the inside with grief. Tonks had been one of the few Phoenix Warriors that actually knew Hillman's family, having been over to his house a few times to enjoy dinner.

"If you want, you may-" McGonagall started but was cut off quickly.

"I'm not going to take a leave of absence commander." Tonks said forcefully, staring at the dead body in front of her. "I'll be fine, but can you grant me permission to be the one to inform the family?"

"You know we have people to do that for you Tonks, you don't have to take that responsibility onto your shoulders" Minerva said soothingly, but the Auror shrugged it off.

"Let me do it ma'am, I owe it to Frank." Tonks said, letting her voice quiet down as she said his name.

Minerva nodded sadly, not in agreement but in resignation. "You may do so, but my offer still stands if you realize you don't want to do this."

"Thank you commander." Tonks said, not sounding thankful at all.

Minerva turned away towards where the soldiers who did not have duties to attend to elsewhere had started a fire and had set up camp for the rest of the Aurors and Phoenix Warriors with a clinical ease. For them, it was just another day in the office.

AN: All right! So another chapter in the bag and we have made contact with Earth once more! Please review! It's what keeps me going!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do own neither Star Wars or Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas respectively, and by writing this work of fiction based on their creations, I claim absolutelty no ownership over these works of literature.

AN: Wooh, well it's been a while hasn't it? I've been busy over the past two months with school and stuff, so I haven't found much time to write, but this past week, I looked over the reviews since my last post and sat down and busted out a chapter. This chapter may be shorter than most, but I just had to write something, and figured that this was better than nothing you all. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I really couldn't have done this without you, so keep reviewing!

This version is now betaed, with much thanks to my beta Marie9.

Chapter Fifteen

Irum Tabaaki walked down the loading ramp of his space cruiser with an efficient stride, not allowing any wasted motion to take away from his objective- which at that moment happened to be greeting his colleague standing a little ways in front of him. His colleague was a human male who stood a daunting seven feet tall, not the usual height for one that excelled in a profession where the general rule was: the bigger you are, the easier it is to die. Brown hair hung down the sides of his face, coming to a cropped end just above his shoulders. A thick rope of scar tissue followed his cheekbone from his temple to his chin, showing how close one of his fierce brown eyes had come to being lost. His body was covered with a thick brown robe that concealed two large blaster pistols and a variety of combat accessories.

"I received word from Commander Mel a few days ago. I was on Nar Shaadaa catching up with a few friends, so lets make this quick, eh?" Tabaaki said to the human male in front of him, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it while looking away from his contact.

"Your activities outside of your duty to the Kaminoan Rebellion do not concern me. You are here to do the job you are paid for."

Tabaaki leaned back a little, as if putting some distance between his body and the man. "Well then Troy, lead the way," Tabaaki said, sweeping his arms grandly towards the door at the end of the landing pad.

Troy turned around without a second glance or word and stalked down the landing pad, not even looking at the majestic view of the skyscrapers that reached outside of the atmosphere and the spacecraft that whizzed by him at unreal speeds. Upon reaching the end of the landing pad the metal doors opened to the sides with a sharp hiss, revealing a nondescript room inside. Troy entered while Tabaaki followed closely behind, looking around with a blank face and curious eyes. As they entered, Troy led Tabaaki to the right, where they entered a room that contained a few men who were stationed at large holoscreens and computers.

"The target has been located inside the Jedi Temple on the fourth floor. We have his daily schedule, which is fairly predictable." Troy finished as they came to a stop by one of the other men, who was operating a machine that Tabaaki recognized as being for tracing heat signatures. Right now it seemed to be tracking two heat signatures that were sitting near each other; if Tabaaki had to guess he would say they were reading a datapad or something similar.

"So what do you need me for?" Tabaaki asked while raising his eyebrow, slightly annoyed at having been taken away for something that could be dealt with by these people without him. "Sure, it's the Jedi Temple, but a quick snatch and grab should be easy enough with the man power you have here."

Troy nodded to the operator, who pushed a small orange button on the side of the screen. The screen shifted its display to show a different group; on the screen was now about a dozen heat signatures, all somewhat masked by heavy armor and moving quickly. "They are why we need you here." Troy indicated the new heat signatures on the display. "It is an elite group of bounty hunters sent to capture our target, who holds the key to entering the Kaminoan nationalist base without tripping their defenses."

Tabaaki sighed. "Who are the bounty hunters in the group?"

"We are not entirely sure of all of them, but we know that Bossk, Fett, and Cad Bane are among them." Troy finished the sentence while looking Takaaki straight in the eye.

"Fuck that," Tabaaki began bluntly. "I'm good, but nowhere near as good as them. If you add in another nine men to _that_ bunch, you can pretty much guarantee that anyone who goes up against them is going to, at the very least, get pulverized."

"You will ha-"

"And no amount of mercenaries less than the entire Rebellion itself will convince me to fight them," Tabaaki continued, cutting Troy off.

"I understand your hesitance-" Troy started again.

"My hesitance? Ha! There is no fucking way I am going in there, even with your mercenaries at my back." Tabaaki looked over his shoulder and offered Troy a crooked smile. "No offence intended, of course." As Tabaaki turned back to Troy, the operators of the machinery shook their heads at him good-naturedly.

"All you would need to do is alert the Jedi of the attack when it comes. When they are in battle with the mercenaries you and the rest of my mercenaries will snatch the boy." Troy explained quickly, trying to get all of his words out before Tabaaki could interrupt him again.

"Oh," Tabaaki began, "that makes much more sense than your original plan."

"That was my original plan!" Troy said, confused and irritated at the soldier in front of him. Tabaaki was well known among the rebellion as a genius when it came to battle. The man had planned battles that had been won despite being outnumbered nearly ten to one, but he was also just as cunning on the battlefield, using stealth and guile rather than superior firepower. He was the rapier to their broadsword, the sniper rifle to their mortar.

"I'm sure it was" Tabaaki said while rolling his eyes. He then turned around and pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Troy while smirking at the operator on the other side of the room who had been observing the two.

"I need an answer now. Are you in or not?" Troy asked, his disgruntlement vanishing behind his stoic mask that he had put in place over the years.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm in. Give me a hologram of the target and I'll get right on it."

Troy fished a small item out of his pocket and tossed it smoothly to Tabaaki, who caught it with one hand next to his ear. "Study it quickly. Our enemies are about to make their move; we are lucky it has taken them this long to gather themselves, but there is no reason for them to wait any longer." Troy continued, "Your men will be ready in ten minutes, and you will check in when you leave and every ten minutes after that. Miss a check-in and I _will_ send men to extract you."

"Sure thing mom!" Tabaaki said jovially, tossing the holodisk up in the air before catching it, and repeating the action. He walked away whistling, presumably to gear up and aquaint himself with the target.

Troy looked at his back with irritation clear on his face.

-------

"Is the video feed up?" Jango Fett asked Tolstoy.

"Yessir, the rebels should be receiving the feed just about now. You're all clear to move ahead."

"All right everyone, we are heading out! Gear up and set your comm to channel four-point-oh-two-three." Fett announced this to the group of bounty hunters and mercenaries in the room, who jumped into motion at his word. A few walked slowly as if to say that they weren't following Fett's orders, but getting ready on their own time. Pride was one of the flaws of the great bounty hunters of the galaxy, but their skill on the battlefield more than made up for it. There was no question about it, they were the best of the best, but even so, they had to constantly prove to each other and the rest of the galaxy that they were always on top of their game.

Looking back towards Tolstoy, Fett spoke up. "Keep us up to date on the comm set on their movements. If all goes well, we will have Potter before the Jedi realize they were tricked."

Nodding in affirmative, Tolstoy turned back to the monitors and typed in a few commands. "I'm patched into their communications, and we are totally invisible to them. You're all clear to go ahead; they're moving out now."

"That's our cue then" said Weaver, more subdued than usual.

"Let's move" Said Bossk in a sharp hiss; he was wearing an orange jump suit with a few blaster pistols strapped to his side. If you looked closely, you could see the edge of a vibroblade strapped under each forearm. In his hands, he held a blaster rifle with a few extra clips held in small notches on the side.

Jango Fett was in his usual silver garb, complete with his armored suit and jetpack firmly attached to his body. As the rest of the bounty hunters filed out of the rented apartment suite, Fett nodded to Tolstoy, who nodded back before turning back to his computer console and monitoring the opposition. Fett walked out, quickly checking his rifle and pistols as he moved to group with his comrades.

Outside there was a large dropship that one of the bounty hunters had volunteered to the group to use for their mission. Everyone had gotten into it except Cad Bane, who was standing outside of the doorway and looking towards Fett, apparently waiting for him to arrive before he entered.

Fett walked up to the entrance, expecting Bane to follow him into the ship, but was he blocked by Bane stepping in front of him and holding a small pistol to his sternum. "I sure as hell hope that you realize that you do not lead us. We are equals here, Fett, no matter how shiny our armor is or how famous our kills are. We were all chosen for a reason: because we are the best. So change how you talk to us, or I can assure you that you won't wake up one of these days." Bane hissed icily, pressing his pistol into the cold, hard, metal of Fett's armor.

"Get out of my way" Fett said slowly and clearly, anger in his voice.

"Just know when you wake up to blaster fire in your bed that your arrogance was your undoing, Fett," Bane said before turning on his heel and stepping into the drop ship, which was now humming with energy and readying itself for the inevitable take off.

Fett stood there for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what had happened. He _was_ the leader of the group, and how could he not be? Jango Fett, the most well-known and most feared bounty hunter of the core worlds, was also the Kamionan's most prized ally, being the subject of their most important and profitable project in the history of their world. These other soldiers were mere pawns in the Kamioan chessboard, but they did not realize what would finally happen to them when their usefulness ran out. Yes, they would get their armies, but they did not realize that these personal armies were not for them to utilize. Rather, it would lead to their demise and the total, utter destruction of Fett's competition in the bounty market. _For the smartest and most lethal creatures of the galaxy, it is amazing they do not see this betrayal looming on the horizon,_ he thought with a mental chuckle as he stepped into the ship, where he turned and sat down opposite Bane. Strapping himself into the seat harness, Fett looked up at Bane, his smirk unseen beneath his helmet. _You only have a short time left my friend._

--------

Running up the steps to the Jedi Temple, Tain Kabar cursed to himself again. Why the hell had he taken that extra drink (or ten) last night? His head was pounding as if a wookie had decided to use it as a punching bag. Thinking about the hangover remedy that was sitting at his work desk that he had forgotten, the soldier entered the entrance hall of the ancient temple and ran to nearest security post.

"Hey mate!" Kabar yelled sharply to the guard, who looked human- a tired human at that. "I need you to call straight to the council that the temple is about to be assaulted by a team of bounty hunters."

The guard looked groggily up from his hot beverage towards Kabar. "Look man, this is the Jedi temple, nobody is ever going to assault this place with anything less than an army."

Kabar looked at him with irritation written over his face before leaning in closely, grimacing at the smell of unbrushed teeth coming off of the guard. "Then why would they hire your fat ass to sit at the door if they aren't worried that someone wants to come knock it down?"

The guard chewed on his tongue for a few seconds before pressing a button on the console and leaning towards a microphone and speaker on his desk. "Hey Mary, a guy down here is spewing out some crap about an assault on the temple, something about bounty hunters coming here."

There was silence on the line for two seconds before a feminine voice came back with a slight Corsucanti accent. "All right. Send him up and call for Jedi to come to the door. We have been expecting an attack like this for a while now. And John?" The surprised security guard responded with slight hesitation, still in shock that Kabar had been correct in saying that there was an assault team on the way. "Get away from that area and let the Jedi handle it. Don't be a hero."

"Fine by me ma'am" John said with a chuckle and stood up, turning to Kabar who had a smug smile of victory on his face.

His smile didn't last long, as the same feminine voice that he had heard just a minute ago rang out through loudspeakers throughout the temple. "All occupants of the temple, high alert. Possible assault incoming. Guardians of the Temple, go to your defensive positions."

Nodding, finally falling out of his joking mood, Kabar turned and was about to walk away when he heard John say something in a deeper and somewhat colder voice. "Too bad you can't join them, mate."

Kabar tried to turn around in time, but when he looked back, he saw a blaster bolt coming towards him. Without time to even think, Tain Kabar was thrown back from the force of the blaster pistol's munition that hit him square in the chest, blowing a hole halfway through his torso. The once respected mercenary hit the opposite wall and slid down, dead.

John walked over to him, kneeling down next to him. He said softly, "The name's Weaver, by the way. Crane Weaver."

--------

"Sir! Kabar's vitals just went dead!" yelled one of the computer techs from the other side of the room.

Troy ran over to him, leaning over his shoulder to see what the tech was talking about. "Then they have already infiltrated the system. That means we have to move right now if we want to grab the boy" Troy said, one hand on the tech's shoulder as he leaned over him. "Stealth will be our friend here. We could just as easily have Jedi attacking us as the other bounty hunters once we get in there."

"Well that's where I come in right?" Tabaaki interjected, all humor lost with the situation. "I'm the big gun. You guys get in, grab him, and I'll cover y'all."

Troy turned around, looking into Tabaaki's now-serious eyes and nodded. "Sounds like a viable plan to me. Let's move out."

The rest of the mercenaries from Kamino started to walk to the equipment section of the apartment suite, where they started to equip their personal combat gear, as well as stealth field generators that were supplied by the rebellion.

Tabaaki held back, turning back to Troy. "You know that this is pretty much a suicide mission, right?" he said to Troy softly, not wanting to inspire fear in those he was trying to protect, but at the same time get them through a dangerous gauntlet of overheated plasma and incomprehensible powers wielded by the best warriors of the galaxy for twenty thousand years running.

"The stealth tactic will get you inside, and then I'm hoping that the other bounty hunters will make their move and draw some of the fire to their side. If not, then yes, most of them will die." Troy whispered back at Tabaaki, a shadow crossing his face. "It is not something I want to do to them, but the boy is vital to the rebellion. If we lose him to the other side, we could very well lose the war."

Tabaaki nodded solemnly. "Then the boy will make it out to you, but don't expect a high survival rate." He turned around and grabbed his own combat gear, which was comprised of a ballistic mesh jacket with a few combat tools hanging off of the sides, a combat knife with a sheath that he attached to his wrist and a few fragment grenades that he attached to a holster on his belt. Reaching up, he grabbed his trusty repeating blaster rifle. Fully modified, it was his prize possession, and it had gunned down its fair share of opponents during its tenure as his weapon so far. For the last item, Tabaaki reached up and grabbed a scratched, dented, and dirty tin can and brought it to face level. Opening it, he reached in and grabbed one of the pieces of gum on the inside and threw it into his mouth, allowing the flavor to wash over his mouth before closing the case and replacing it on the shelf. Looking around, he realized that the rest of them were waiting for him to give them their orders. "Let's move out," he said plainly.

The group marched out of the apartment towards the transport outside, which they would take to the Jedi Temple- and most likely their deaths. As Tabaaki reached the door, he turned his head towards Troy, who had been watching them leave with a neutral face. Tabaaki nodded slightly to Troy, who returned the gesture; as much of a 'good luck' as any soldier could get from his superior. Taking a deep breath, Tabaaki walked out of the door and into the harsh sunlight of the Coruscanti noon.

AN: All right, well that sets the stage for one of the scenes I have been waiting to write since the beginning of the story. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things and produce a little bit more in length, but it will be that much easier with you all giving me feedback and encouragement!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: By writing these stories, I make no claim of ownership on the works of either the Star Wars Universe, nor the Harry Potter Universe, or any other applicable universe. These belong respectively to George Lucas and J.K. Rowling.

AN: Well, here is the big scene we have all been waiting for (I think I might have been more excited to write it than some of you were to read it). Hopefully it turned out like I wanted to, and hopefully you will all enjoy it! Please Review! It helps, it really does!

Thanks a lot to my beta Marie9!

Chapter Sixteen

"_All occupants of the temple, high alert, possible assault incoming. Guardians of the Temple, go to your defensive positions."_

Harry looked up from his datapad detailing the proper operating methods of spacecraft as the feminine voice rang out over the speakers, notifying the occupants of the temple of the impending danger. Harry pondered what the message could mean if they were announcing it over the emergency loudspeaker that he knew was connected throughout the temple. It meant that either there was an enormous assault force that the temple defenses and the on-duty security force couldn't handle, or that the bounty hunters after Harry had finally arrived.

Getting out of his chair, Harry quickly made his way to his door. After opening the sliding door with a touch of a button Harry hesitated, staring out into the empty hallway. He could hear people moving quickly around the corner, which connected to the main hallway that led to the entrance; he wanted to help more than anything. _But I can't! I need a weapon unless I want to reveal my true capabilities!_ With a furious exhale, Harry ran in the opposite direction of the battle, towards the training hall where he could pick up a lightsaber before turning around and joining the fight.

-------

Ki-Adi Mundi sprinted down the hallway towards his Padawan's door. Coming up to it, he didn't even knock; instead, using the Force he threw open the door with a slight motion of his fingers to reveal the empty room. Not breaking pace whatsoever, Mundi ran into Harry's room to find it deserted; it didn't look like there had even been a struggle. Mundi's mind filled with worry as he realized that the stupid boy must have gone to help with the battle. _Really, he should have some sense. He should know that he is the target of this group, let alone the fact that he doesn't even have a weapon._

Turning around, Mundi started to jog back to the battle, where he was planning on giving his Padawan an earful regardless of the embarrassment it would cause, when he realized something. _Let alone the fact that he doesn't even have a weapon,_ Mundi repeated in his head as it finished dawning on him fully. _Of course!_ Harry was well aware of the fact that he didn't have a weapon. He had raised the issue many times over during their training that he wanted to get started on building his personal lightsaber. There was no way that Harry would just leave on a whim without any weapon, but if he didn't _have _a weapon, where would he get it?

_The training room!_ Mundi thought victoriously. _That's the only place he knows of that holds lightsabers._ Turning on his heel, the Jedi Master set off in the opposite direction towards the training hall with a burst of speed.

-----

Amu Libar stood attentively abreast with his fellow Jedi, watching the main entrance while reaching out with the Force to try to sense if his enemies were taking any alternative routes. So far, none of them had sensed any presence other than the other Jedi and visitors of the temple, but they all knew there were ways to avoid even a Jedi's awareness.

Libar recalled texts he had heard that had been written as far back as the Jedi Civil War, nearly five thousand years ago, describing methods that soldiers on both sides of the battles had used to avoid the suspicion of Jedi until they attacked- techniques ranging from masks designed to restrict Force auras to throwing up mental walls of extreme emotions. Naturally, after reading these texts, Libar had relied less on the Force and more on his non-Jedi abilities to read his environment.

The odd thing was that even after nearly five minutes of waiting, not only was there no sign of a hostile force, but there was also not even a stray ripple in the Force signaling an approach of a hostile force. It seemed that others in the defensive positions were starting to feel slightly nervous because of this, even if they were employing measures such as a Force restriction mask. There were others in the same area that emitted emotions such as fear or awe, but there was only stillness in the Force aside from that.

Libar breathed deeply before letting out his gathered breath, calming himself in preparation for the inevitable battle. There was no doubt that there was a hostile force coming, as the security watch would only announce it over the Temple loudspeakers in an emergency. Jedi were patient, and with or without warning, Libar and his comrades would be ready for the Force to come through any entrance of the Temple.

-------

"Thirty seconds!" the pilot of their freighter yelled to the passengers in the occupied section of the ship.

Calls of "Thirty seconds!" answered the shout from down the passenger cabin in response to the pilot.

Jango Fett adjusted his blaster rifle that he was holding and shouted to the rest of his group. "The Jedi will be able to sense us when we leave the ship; that gives us about three minutes to snatch the target and get out. You all know our plan and how you play into it. Let's get our bounty, men!" They had fitted the ship with the same materials used to create Force masks so that the Jedi would not be able to sense their approach until they had left the ship, but they knew that exactly as Fett had said, they would be sensed upon leaving the craft.

Fett's call was answered in nods and blank stares, though the meaning was clear: 'Let's get this over with and get our bounty'.

The pilot called out to them once more, "Fifteen seconds!"

Almost in response to the pilot's call, the floor dropped away, leaving their legs dangling over the Coruscanti city speeding by underneath them and the bounty hunters only strapped in by belts in place over their stomachs, chests, and shoulders. The plan was to fire one blast into the roof of the temple just over the training hall; they would use that hole to get close enough to the target's room that they could beat the Jedi to it. The capture would then be followed by rappelling out of the window to the ground floor, where the ship they were currently in would be waiting for them and provide cover fire for them so they could escape cleanly.

"Five seconds!" The pilot yelled over the howl of the wind blowing into the ship now that the floor was retracted.

Three seconds later, the soldiers in the spacecraft watched the roof of the Jedi Temple appear below their feet and heard the telltale blast of an ion cannon from the ship, which was quickly followed by the crash of the Temple roof caving in on itself. On cue, as the ship passed over the giant hole in the roof, their restraint belts released the soldiers into the air, leaving gravity to do its work on the bodies in the ship. As Fett felt the weightless feeling that accompanied falling come over him, he saw a lone figure standing shocked in the newly destroyed room below.

------

Irum Tabaaki stood from his seat in the Rebellion freighter and held onto the webbing that hung from the roof to steady himself. The ship was bare and definitely not built for comfort; there was a weapons crate at the back of the ship for soldiers, which was next to a blue plastic tarp that was there for who knew what reason.

Keeping his hold firmly on the dirty, brownish green webbing Tabaaki made his way to the pilot in the front of plane, bypassing the other soldiers who sat in their seats with a grim expression on each of their faces. As he reached the cockpit of the craft, he leaned over the pilot so that he could hear him. "How long until we reach our target?" Tabaaki yelled over the roar of the engines.

"We have thirty seconds, sir!" the pilot yelled back to him over his shoulder.

"Good, we'll see you at the extraction point!" Tabaaki bellowed back.

The pilot nodded in understanding and punched in a few commands to the computer on the dashboard, most likely setting a few commands to prepare for the troop deployment. Tabaaki quickly went over the plan that they were to follow in his head. First, they were to enter the temple one floor above the target's apartment room, where they would activate their stealth field generators and make their way down to the boy's room. Then, they would grab him and leave through his window into the ship, which would be hovering just outside. He felt that they were safe from the Jedi, as they did not actually wish evil intent on the boy or any of the Jedi, so they would most likely be passed over when the Jedi tried to sense the hostile invasion force.

Walking back into the passenger compartment, Tabaaki yelled to his fellow soldiers. "Twenty seconds! Get ready! In and out! Stealth field generators on! Weapons locked and loaded!" A sea of movement followed his orders, as soldiers checked their weapons, switched off safeties and activated their stealth field generators.

The stealth field generators worked through camoflauging the user's body to look like their surroundings through a combination of light sensors and light emitters. That was why they were not meant to be used while moving quickly, because the light emitters had a slight delay when receiving the signal from the light sensors. "Comm check! Bravo Two to Bravo Twenty!" Tabaaki yelled at the seemingly empty seats in front of him.

A series of responses entered his earpiece, starting with "Bravo Two Comm Check!" and ending with "Bravo Twenty Comm Check!". Tabaaki finished off the comm. check by saying into his communicator, "Bravo One Comm Check!" As they finished their communicator check, the pilot's voice came over their radio channel. "Five seconds!"

In response, there was a flurry of movement, which was slightly disorienting as the sound of twenty soldiers getting up out of their seats was clear, though there was only a small blur where each soldier moved out of their seats and grabbed the webbing on the ceiling. The bay door in the back of the craft as the pilot smoothly turned the ship around one hundred and eighty degrees to reveal an empty window apartment, which contained basic furniture and a kitchen.

"GO GO GO!!!" Tabaaki yelled into his communicator.

The lead man, Bravo Twenty, shot four blasts from his rifle into the corners of the bay windows, which shattered under the force of the blasts. The entire strike team rushed in to the empty apartment before slowing down in the hallway outside to avoid being noticed by the occupants of the temple, just in case there were any Jedi still on this floor. Though Tabaaki doubted that any of them were absent from the defense other than the Padawans and the Jedi Initiates, which included their target, he wanted to make sure they were not spotted by a straggling defender. "Move to the staircase. It's one hundred meters to our twelve, and on the right" Tabaaki whispered over his communicator.

The strike team moved with precision, which was necessary when moving as an invisible team; one man going too slow or too fast meant that the man in front or back would be knocked into, causing mayhem in the group. Luckily, there were no mistakes such as that one during their approach to the stairs. As they reached the stairs, they all stopped, awaiting orders.

Tabaaki touched his finger to his communicator once more. "Down the stairs, one at a time, five second intervals on my mark. Bravo Two, go!" Tabaaki whispered harshly into his communicator. Every five seconds, Tabaaki issued the command to move to the next member of his strike team until it was just him left on the original floor; he then opened the door and stepped carefully down the stairs to the floor below.

As Tabaaki opened the door to the hallway, where his teammates were waiting for him, he was thrown harshly to the ground by an enormous explosion that rocked the very foundations of the Temple. Wide eyed, Tabaaki thrust open the door to find that a few of his teammates had their stealth field generators knocked out by the blast. Foregoing stealth, Tabaaki yelled to his comrades. "Forget it! Go loud!"

Deactivating his stealth field generator like the rest of his comrades, Tabaaki lifted up his blaster rifle to his shoulder so that he was looking down his sights and ran down the hallway towards the source of the explosion, where he could smell smoke. The rest of his strike force followed in step, deactivating their stealth field generators as well and looking down their sights as they ran in a single file line behind Tabaaki. As he rounded the corner to where he believed the explosion had been, Tabaaki saw a sight that he had never expected to see in his lifetime, a spectacle so shocking that he lowered his weapon in awe.

-------

Harry rounded the corner to go into the training hall, where he knew that numerous lightsabers were held for training purposes. Sprinting down the hallway full tilt, Harry thought back to the training that his Jedi Master had taught him, as well as Hugo and Benny's lessons. Going over their teachings in combat in his head, Harry reviewed all of his newly found skills as he fast approached the doors to the training hall.

Foregoing his patience, Harry sent a wave of magic at the door, forcing the doors open with a bang. Sprinting into the giant room, Harry turned sharply over to where the weapons rack lay and summoned the lightsaber he usually used during his practice duels with his Master. Grabbing it, Harry turned around just in time hear an enormous engine that he had learned to associate with large freighters since he'd begun his time training in the Temple- a sound that he shouldn't have been hearing at all, based on the Jedi Temple's security protocol that Hugo had made him read over one day. _That's odd. Airspace is restricted over the Jedi Temple even in peaceful times, and all aircraft in the Temple's airspace are grounded during a hostile situation. There should be no aircraft allowed within a few kilometers of the temple right now._

Harry stared towards the ceiling of the vast training hall, as if he could see the offending aircraft through the roof. He waited a second more before the largest bang that he had ever heard echoed through his body, followed an instant later by a giant hole appearing in the ceiling, causing rubble and debris the size of trucks to fall towards Harry. Ignoring the excruciating pain in his ears, Harry let out a shield from his hand, which formed around him and protected him from the massive debris falling from the sky. The shield weakened significantly with each strike the remains of the ceiling made on it, though the onslaught of the falling objects finally ended just in time for Harry to see twelve or so armored bounty hunters drop from the hole in the roof and activate a sort of jetpack to cushion the landing.

As their feet touched the floor all of them rolled into a crouch, bringing their weapons up to their faces and aiming down the sights. They then seemed to realize that Harry was standing in front of them because they quickly re-aimed their weapons so that they were locked onto his body. _These are the bounty hunters after me!_ Harry thought frantically, feeling fear come over his mind, though it was quickly replaced by a determination that he had only felt when facing his worst enemies back on Earth.

"Put down the weapon, child!" one of the bounty hunters hissed harshly. Harry recognized him as Bossk, the Trandoshan bounty hunter who was responsible for thousands of deaths across the galaxy.

Harry's mind was quickly filling with the different courses of action that he could take- one more thing that Hugo had taught him. _Never, and I mean NEVER! allow your emotions or the hopelessness of a battle to affect your ability to step back and look at your options. There are always at least two options, fight or run. There are also usually options within those two courses of action; when in a situation that gives you the option to run or fight, you must step back and observe your surroundings. Are you at a numerical advantage? Are you outgunned? Outmaneuvered? Outmatched? When you have gathered that information, and _only_ when you have gathered that information, can you make the correct decision on your course of action._

Harry looked around at his surroundings; he was outgunned, clearly outnumbered, and had no path out of the room with cover. What he _did_ have, however, was surprise; not one person knew of his abilities with magic, aside from the normal Force powers Jedi usually were capable of. He also knew that the bounty hunters were on orders to bring him in dead or alive, whichever was easier for them. Dropping into a battle stance that he had steadily improved over his short months of training, he raised the lightsaber and shouted to them, "Come and get it!"

In response, a wall of blaster fire came at him; rather than trying to block an impossible amount of bullets, Harry allowed his magic to flow through his body and kicked off of the ground, sailing high into the air and over the streaks of light before coming down within striking distance of the bounty hunters, where he had the advantage.

Harry then recalled Hugo's lesson on recognizing his strengths in battle._ Know your enemy, kid. You're gonna have a lightsaber, so your strength is gonna be in close quarter combat. You are gonna wanna move in close to your foes quickly, but they are gonna try to keep you at a distance if they have blasters. So, you gotta figure out how to get to them without getting your head blasted in. _Despite Hugo's ineloquent wording, the lesson had sunk in, especially when he decided to test Harry with stun blasters for different scenarios. A week of soreness from blaster burns had engraved the lesson word for word into Harry's mind.

Swinging his lightsaber forward, Harry could barely feel any resistance as his lightsaber connected with the bounty hunter's forearm and rifle, slicing both in half and leaving the human male screaming in pain on the ground. Not pausing at all, Harry moved forward, taking quick strides towards another of the bounty hunters to his left while deflecting a blasterbolt from his right. Swinging his lightsaber back to his left, Harry cut into the man's leg, severing and instantly cauterizing his femoral artery.

Suddenly, Harry felt a fist punch him in the back of the head, making his vision turn white for a split second before it returned, though now adorned with black and red spots. Falling forward with the force of the punch, Harry did a front roll, knowing that his foes behind him would take the opportunity to fire at him. Sure enough, Harry felt the heat of superheated plasma strike the floor where he had been just a moment ago.

Using the momentum from his roll, Harry sprang off of his hands into a front flip towards a rack of melee weapons. Releasing his magic, Harry levitated some of the weapons on the rack and threw them towards the bounty hunters behind him. He heard a few thumps, and knew that he had hit at least one target. Landing, Harry quickly moved behind the now-empty weapons rack for cover.

Then Harry heard pounding footsteps coming from the doorway on the other side of the hall, as well as from the doorway Harry himself had used to enter the hall. The rest of the bounty hunters turned to see Hugo and Benny sprint out into the hallway on the other side of the room and Harry's Master, Ki-Adi Mundi, sprint in to the hall and come to a stop as he saw three of the bounty hunters down and the rest returning to battle with his Padawan.

Through some unseen request, there was a mighty roar as the engines of the bounty hunter's freighter ship passed overhead once more and shot two more blasts towards Mundi, causing him to make a hasty retreat into the hallway to avoid more falling rubble. Hugo and Benny took cover behind some boulders that had once made up the ceiling of the training hall and started to fire their rifles into the fray, causing some of the bounty hunters to seek cover as well and return fire. The rest of the bounty hunters advanced on Harry, keeping him in cover by firing their rifles into the weapons rack, slowly chipping away at the metal protecting him.

Harry could feel anger bubbling inside of him, wanting to be released to teach these pathetic fools who they were dealing with, to show them exactly what he had showed the rebels back on Kamino- what he was capable of. All of a sudden his magic responded, flooding his system, causing his heart rate to increase farther than it was supposed to, which in turn increased the blood flow, which increased how much magic was transported throughout his body. Time seemed to slow down to a standstill, the blaster bolts that were zooming above his head coming to a slow crawl.

Harry stood up amidst the sea of blaster bolts, watching as a single bolt came shooting at him in slow motion. Raising his right hand to his left ear, Harry swung his hand in a backhand slap against the blasterbolt, shaping his magic over his skin to form a reflective shield. The blaster bolt returned to its sender at twice its original speed, entering the chamber of the rifle it originated from, blowing the reinforced metal to dust and sending shrapnel into the man's face and arms.

Time sped up as Harry turned his attention to another man while still maintaining a shield to block the blaster bolts being fired at him. Harry reached out with his magic and grasped a Twi'lek's ankle, jerking him up and causing his head to smack the ground, leaving a splotch of green blood where the impact had occurred. Harry made a harsh twist with his hand and the Twi'lek whipped around and smashed into a human bounty hunter with the force of a freight train, crushing the skilled bounty hunter's ribs into a fine powder, and reducing his internal organs to a mushy sludge in an instant.

Cad Bane seemed to have decided that their original tactic was not working, and withdrew a long vibrosword and ran at Harry, along with a few of his other comrades. Harry raised his other hand towards the three sword-wielding soldiers and allowed magic to flood through his arm, fueled by his determination. The magic manifested itself in the form of an electrical storm at the command of Harry, which surged towards the three of the sprinting bounty hunters and threw them back, leaving blueish white electricity snaking all over their bodies.

As Harry turned back to the main group, he realized his mistake as he saw Jango Fett had closed the distance between them and had raised his fist. Harry activated his lightsaber and tried to swing it into the way of Fett's raised fist, but he'd missed his chance. He felt the blunt blow of Fett's armored fist connect with his jaw, bringing a white flash once more to his eyes. Harry faintly heard a "NO!" as he dropped to his knees from the shock of the blow. Looking up, he saw that Fett had extended a small blade out of his armor under his forearm and was looking down at him.

Closing his eyes in preparation for what was to come, Harry bowed his head. He had failed; all his work to get back and he was never going to go home to his friends, to Hogwarts, hell, even the Dursleys. But the blow never came; instead, Harry was hoisted to his feet and felt his arms become cuffed behind him before being dragged towards the side of the room he knew that Benny and Hugo had entered from. He could hear Fett talking into his communicator, "Change of plans, change the extraction point to the east sector, we will meet you just outside the training hall."

As Harry processed this information, he had no time to make any sense of it before he felt a small prick in his neck as Fett injected something into his blood stream. Nearly instantly Harry could feel a wave of nausea, accompanied by a drowsy feeling flood over his entire body. Before Harry realized what was happening, his eyes had shut under the enormous pressure on them and he had drifted into unconsciousness.

--------

Tabaaki watched with awe as the target flung bounty hunters into each other; such power and skill in someone so young was astounding, even to someone as experienced as Tabaaki. He was so caught up in watching the amazing display of the power of the Force, he failed to see the same thing Harry had failed to see- Jango Fett running up to Harry and planting a right hook into the boy's right cheek. As Tabaaki realized what was going on, he yelled out "NO!" and started to run forward, followed by his twenty men as Fett dragged Harry out of the room while seven other figures were dragged by the remaining five bounty hunters.

By the time Tabaaki raised his gun to eye level, they had rounded the corner of the other entrance of the training hall, and he could hear thunderous footsteps behind him as the Jedi arrived at the scene of the battle to find a giant hole in the ceiling, one Jedi lying unconscious in the rubble, and twenty soldiers armed to the teeth with stealth field generators. Needless to say they didn't look like the most innocent of groups, and Tabaaki could only say five words before he was instantly knocked unconscious by a Jedi dropping him on his arse.

"Well that's just fucking perfect."

AN: Well, hopefully that has sated your fiction thirst, please review, let me know how I did with this scene!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not make any claim to ownership by writing this story, the ideas behind the respective universes belong to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas respectively.

AN: Hey all, hopefully you're not all too mad at me for the long time between updates, life has been busy, so this has to take a back seat to it, after all, this is for fun, so when something comes up, those that have been upset about the long updates, know that this can't be my priority but I will make sure to try my hardest to grind these out a little bit quicker.

We have officially hit 100 pages on MS word, this chapter brings the story to 61,459 words and 108 pages on MS word

Chapter Seventeen

"God, it's a ghost town out here," said a dark haired man softly, gazing around the corner of the building he was hiding behind.

"Shut up Hoozer!" Kingsley Shacklebolt hissed back at him from the other side of the narrow street, he too staring around the corner towards their target.

The street they were looking down showed signs of disregard; there were articles of trash strewn about and blowing in the wind. There were small puddles along the sides of the street that had not been drained because of lack of maintenance in the sewer grates, leaving muck clogging the drains and dirty puddles littering the streets. There were some fast growing weeds that had sprouted in the cracks in the sidewalk.

The houses on the sides of the suburban streets were deserted, with doors open and leaving the area strangely ghostly. There were signs of hasty departures everywhere; traffic signs knocked down from car collisions, luggage left behind, laying half open on the streets, now empty. It was enough to give the entire strike team the chills as they cleared the area, in search of their target.

The wizarding world of Britain had finally fallen to Lord Voldemort, after nearly six months of open war between the Order of the Pheonix and The Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort, and it had been six months of a steady retreat for the Order of the Pheonix. Thousands had flocked to both sides of the war, bringing recruits who were ready to lay down their lives for their respective causes, and in doing so, escalated the violence to a point where even the muggles of Great Britain could not stay out of it anymore. The Special Forces had entered the conflict, and the muggle world had gone into a state of martial law, creating confusion amongst all of the magic-ingorant citizens of Britain, causing protests and wide spread emigration. Confusion reigned in the United Kingdom, as nobody truly knew what was happening, on either side, except for one man, the man who had pulled all the strings to create the chaos that held the United Kingdom in a state of fear and turmoil; Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord had orchestrated his destruction of the Magical and Muggle governmental infrastructure to perfection, showing his prowess in political machinations as well as combat effectiveness as he fought alongside his troops in the physical conflict as well as the political one.

Which led to their situation now, Lord Voldemort had destroyed the entire government of both worlds in Britain, and now was establishing his rule as the emperor of Magical Britain. The muggle world believed the government to have fallen to corruption, due to widespread infiltration by enemies of the state. To the muggles, there was an unexplained collapse of government; to them Parliament had disappeared without reason or explanation. Muggle relief forces from the United Nations had disappeared on entry to the British Isles, and the same happened with the Magical relief forces that had come from the International Confederation of Wizards.

The quick changes for the worse caused many wizarding families to run for the border, leaving behind most of their possessions and property, which led to their muggle neighbors to follow the same idea and leave as well. What was left behind was the handful of freedom fighters, Death Eaters, and those that hadn't been able to leave the country before the borders had closed down on all immigration and emigration.

Those that had been left behind that hadn't joined either the Death Eaters or the Order of the Pheonix were ruled under an iron fist of tyranny that spanned the entirety of southern Britain. Only the northern half of the country, as well as Scotland remained outside of the rule of the Dark Lord.

It was just beyond this line, between the free and the oppressed, that this strike team was treading. They were just north of the city of Manchester, in a small suburb that they had received intel that not only was there a community of refugees that were hiding from the Dar Lord's forces, but there was also a small field command center only two kilometers from the refugees.

Dumbledore had ordered them to find and liberate the refugees via portkeys. From there, they would have to move quickly to take positions in the surrounding buildings, because the field command center would dispatch soldiers to the area to investigate the sudden use of the magic. The plan was to take up the buildings around the targets and use the positions as an ambush spot. The tricky part would be moving fast enough to take the ambush positions, and to reach the command post to finish of the garrison. All in all, the operation would only take a total of about twenty minutes, but the team had prepared for the worst and all of them carried emergency portkeys that they were instructed to use if anything at all were to go wrong.

"So where are they?" said Hoozer, peeking around the corner again at the target building where the refugees were supposed to be leaving right now.

"Are we supposed to go in then?" said a blonde haired man with square glasses, looking across the alley from behind Hoozer towards Shacklebolt.

"No, the instructions were definitely to meet them as they left the building, which they were supposed to do five minutes ago." Shacklebolt said, concern showing in his eyes.

Behind Shacklebolt, a wiry haired woman that only came up to a stunted five feet two inches peeked around to the others, "Well couldn't they just be delayed, maybe they didn't get packed quickly enough or something?"

Shacklebolt shook his head, "It's possible, but my gut is telling me something else, this is definitely a wands-out situation."

All of the wizards and witches drew their wands and held them loosely in their hands, Hoover spoke out, "So does this mean we're turning back?"

"No," Shacklebolt said without tearing his gaze from the target house a hundred meters down the street, "There are still people in there that need rescuing, gut wrenches or not, we are going to bring them out of there."

Looking back from the building, Kingsley looked at all the soldiers around him, nodded once to signal them to be ready, then left his position, moving quickly down the sidewalk hunched low to keep his visibility down. He could hear the two groups of soldiers following him, one after another out of the alley and onto the street towards their target.

For some reason, with every step, Kingsley felt more and more uneasy, he had already made the decision that once they rescued the refugees, he would call the rest of the mission off. One thing that he had learned in his tenure as a leuitenant of the Order of the Pheonix was to always trust your gut, because that was where your body relied on its baser instincts to survive.

He was within twenty meters of the house now, and every instinct of his was screaming at him to go back now, that this was a trap, and that the only way to keep his forces intact was to make a retreat.

Pushing his doubts aside, Kingsley finally reached the house. He stopped and looked back at his group of soldiers, who were just behind him, the ones at the end walking backwards and covering their flanks as they had been taught in training.

Aiming his wand at the door, Kingsley whispered an incantation, "_Alohomora_", which caused the lock to click and the door to swing open silently. Stepping through the opening, Shacklebolt observed the inside of the house; it was dark, definitely darker than what he would normally equate with somewhere someone was living, but what worried him was the disuse of everything. Nearly all the furniture had a light covering of dust, and cobwebs spread over the corners of the doorways to the adjoining rooms of the house.

Igniting his wand, and hearing others do the same behind him, Kingsley stepped forward into the house and towards the other room. Everything was so quiet, the place seemed so… there was only one word for it… dead. The disuse of it all, the smell of mold and grime.

Moving through the house, Kingsley cleared the entire first floor before something caught his ears, a small creak coming from the upper floor. Apparently he wasn't the only one to hear it, as numerous other lights shot up towards the ceiling as well, trying to discern what the source of the new noise was.

Kingsley, without taking his eyes off the roof, motioned with his hand two quick motions, signaling for his leuitenant, Hoover, to take his squad and stay on the first floor. Giving his order, Hoozer's squad spread out across the landing, taking up positions at walls to make sure their backs were covered while others peered out of windows at the surrounding area.

Kingsley's own squad began moving as he led them to the staircase in the corner of the living room, his wand light guiding them as he slowly stepped silently over the floorboards. As he approached the second floor, he could see a small sliver of light escaping through a door cracked open.

Kingsley stopped short as the light disappeared for a fraction of a second before returning, signaling the tell tale sign of movement behind it. _There!_ Again, someone had moved behind the door and this time they had not been quiet enough to mask their footsteps. It seemed whoever was hiding behind the door was in a major rush, but trying to keep quiet about it.

Signalling for his team to approach slowly, Kingsley ascended the last couple of steps to the second floor landing and approached the door. Now he could hear harsh whispering on the other side of the door.

Kingsley put his closed fist up, signaling his team to hold, before motiong with his hand, directing two of the squad to arrange themselves on either side of the door. When they were positioned, Kingsley took a deep breath and readied himself for what he was about to do.

He nodded to both of the men on either side of the door before looking back squarely at the door. Raising his leg, he flung his body forward into a kick that smashed the door down before bringing it back and standing there with his wand aimed into the room, which was now alive with screams and dust. The two soldiers on either side of the door rushed in, but stopped short at the sight inside.

Lying on the ground were two bodies covered by a small blanket, while what looked to be about fifteen other men, women, and children were huddled up against the wall with their arms raised in surrender. All in all, the people in the room looked worse for wear, some seeming emaciated, especially those that appeared to be middle aged.

The blonde haired woman on their team, Theresa, rushed over to the children, hurredly assuring them all that they were in good hands now, that they were there to save them. As this sank in, one of the men, who looked to be about fifty or sixty, stood up and stared at Shacklebolt.

"They found us, it's a trap, we were attacked scavenging and Helmer and Chris were killed" the man said, indicating the cause of death of the two bodies lying on the floor.

Kingsley looked up at the man, "You mean that they know you are here?"

The man nodded somberly.

"_Shit!_" Kingsley whispered harshly, reaching to his ear, he touched a small magical radio that connected to a similar device in Hoover's ear, "Hoover, there's a complication, Death Eater's know we're here, I repeat, they know we're here!"

The response Kingsley was expecting never came; rather, mere silence pervaded the magical radio set.

His face must have given something away, as one of the men, a dutch man named Arvid, looked towards him with a realization of horror on his face. The rest of the team soon realized the same thing, and looked at each other, before staring out the door.

"Do we take the portkey's sir?" asked Theresa in a whispered voice.

"What if they're just being held prisoner? We can't just leave them behind!" Arvid answered in a harsh whisper.

"Give the refugee's the portkey's, get them out of here" Kingsley said softly, not taking his eyes off the open doorway, and dropping back into the role of combatant, his mind racing to come up with a viable solution that could save the most lives. The truth was, it was likely that Hoover and his squad were killed on sight, but Arvid was right, they couldn't, in good concience, leave him and his squad to be tortured and killed, that was what separated them from the Dark Lord's forces.

"We will go down, if we find out that they are dead," he paused and took a breath to reassure himself, "Then we will leave immediately, but if they are still breathing, we bring them with us."

Nods were the only response before the team spread out amongst the refugees and distributed portkeys among the refugees, who were thankfully magical, sparing the team the effort of explaining what a portkey would do.

The man who had spoken before spoke up once more, his eyes sympathetic as he looked to Kingsley, "I really appreciate you coming to us, and I hope to god your men make it out alive."

The only response was a stiff nod from Shacklebolt before the party of refugees disappeared all together as the timer they had activated reached zero.

Now with only the Kingsley's team left in the room, they all turned to their leader, who was staring out of the doorway into the blackness beyond, where, though there was no noise or movement, he could sense the prescence of the enemy, they were there, lurking, waiting for them to expose themselves.

"Let's move" was all Kingsley said before he slipped silently into the darkness, followed by eight other wizards and witches.

As they left the room, Theresa looked back quickly to make sure the one person behind her was following them. Her gaze fell upon an empty hallway with no sign of life whatsoever. One of their group was missing!

Turning back around to where she thought the rest of her team was, she again saw nothing, and this time she new she was well and truly in deep trouble. Alone in enemy territory, with no doubt that at least one other hostile person was in the same room as her, who also had no qualms about killing her.

Holding her wand up higher, Theresa prepared herself, she started to step back to where she knew the stairway was, trying to make up some distance between herself and her team.

"_Lumos!"_ she hissed, igniting her wand tip without breaking her silent stride. _Where are you?_ She thought to herself as she searched for the death eater. There was no sign of her comrade either.

A faint _whish_ of a cloak being moved around in the air sounded behind her. Spinning around, Theresa was about to send a blasting hex straight into the face of the offending person. But as she looked to where she expected the offending cloak, all she saw was the now-illuminated staircase.

She now realized her mistake; Theresa Gibbels didn't even make a sound as she died, a hand coming around her face to cover her mouth, the wand poking her in the small of the back, the dull green flash that was dulled because of her combat cloak. It all happened so fast, it was almost a relief to her as her conciousness left her for the last time, and her body went limp. Strong hands grasped her now-lifeless body before it could make a sound hitting the floor.

She was carried over to a corner where she was lightly placed on the body of Geoff Hoadley, who stared up at the ceiling with horror plastered on his face, which contained dull and lifeless eyes.

--------

Kingsley could feel something was off as soon as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he had thought he had heard a squeak of a leather boot, which could not have been one of them, as Order soldiers were issued (and required to wear) cloth boots. He had put it off as a loose floorboard that one of his men had stepped on, but it had still shaken him. His ears were perked and his eyes dilated to the max, trying to see through the darkness that refused to give any help to the distressed soldiers of the Order.

As he reached the ground floor, the light coming in through the window on the opposite wall allowed some illumination of the room, allowing the Order members to finally see.

It was carnage, blood plastered the walls, bodies littered the floor, eyes open in horror while remaining dull at the same time. Looking around, they kept their wands up all pointed in different directions. There was no doubt now, they had been ambushed; Kingsley's mind worked a million miles a second, these blood splatters must have been post-mortum, else they would have heard the fight, even silencing wards wouldn't have worked, as the Order would have been able to detect a ward like that. Magic like that was detectable by a trained wizard, with more training, the more subtle a spell you could sense. That was why every wizard could feel the wind of the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, as it was one of the most powerful incanted curse. People with power along the lines of Dumbledore or Voldemort could sense nearly everything, to the point of being able to sense magic before it was even cast, sensing the build up of magic in the body of the person before it was released.

"_Kin-!, Ki-Kingsley!_" hissed a pained voice from Kingsley's right.

Looking over, Hoover was propped up against the wall with a large gash along his chest and a wooden spike through his shoulder, possibly through his collar bone as well.

Moving swiftly over, Kingsley knelt down in front of Hoover and started to attempt to treat his injuries, the rest of the team moved to cover him, not yet noticing that two of their number were missing.

Hoover pushed Kingley's wand away as it neared his chest, where blood was oozing out steadily, though it seemed to be slowing down.

"It's no use mate" Hoover said, looking sadly at his commander, "You gotta' get out of here though, their still here, two of them went up the stairs, I think they think I'm dead."

"What happened?" Kingsley asked steadily, it was clear his anger was ready to boil over.

"They were everywhere when we came in, probably still everywhere, they hit us all with AK's, but me, they hit me with a stunner, then cut me up bad."

"You're going to be fine Hoover, hang in there" Kingsley reassured him.

Kingsley reached over a few feet to his left where Hoover's portkey in the shape of a marble lay, most likely knocked out of reaching range during the fight, and placed it into Hoover's hand, which closed around it.

Tapping the portkey with his wand, Hoover disappeared in a flash – then reappeared.

"Damn it!" hissed Kingsley, "Anti-transport charms!"

"Uh, sir?" said Arvid, looking around.

"We can't stay here, we gotta' move out of here, beyond the wards. Come on Hoover, lets get you up" Kingsley said, grabbing Hoover and hoisting him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Sir!" Arvid said more loudly this time, drawing the attention of all the occupants of the house, even those that were less desired.

"What is it?" Hissed Kingsley angrily, looking around towards the dark corners of the room.

"We're missing Geoff and Theresa!" Arvid whispered back.

The rest of the group looked around at the room and realized he was right.

"_Shit!_" Kingsley cursed softly, "Their dead, leave them, lets go!"

Not needing to be told twice, despite having lost half their force through the mission, the team took off through the front door, making it out into the sunlit abandoned street outside, and what they hoped to be safer ground.

Hoover groaned on Kingsley's back as Shacklebolt's wide stride made the ride on his shoulder bumpier than what he would have liked, especially when he had a large part of his shoulder and chest missing.

"We got company!" shouted someone from the back of their squad, and sure enough, spells started to fly in their direction as Death Eaters emerged from windows and doorways in not only their target house, but all around the block.

"Return fire! Keep moving!" Kingsley shouted to his men as he ran with Hoover groaning on his shoulder.

Now spells flew both ways, green, red, and blue streaks flying through the air, emitting noises from wind to hissing to the sound of explosions. Holes were blown in buildings, blasting holes into the finely crafted houses and leaving only jagged outlines and clouds of unsettled sawdust and brick fragments.

There was a scream to their left as one of the Death Eaters was hit by a flying piece of debris from one of the explosions, taking him out of the fight.

It was chaos, pure and utter chaos, that the soldiers of the Order sprinted through, dodging streaks of deathly green and the shrapnel made up of debris from the explosions all around them.

Now that they new that there was a ward, they knew they only needed to get about a block away from the house to get outside of it, as that was the farthest you could make an anti-transport ward and keep it effective.

Looking up with his teeth bared in determination and pain, Kingsley sprinted towards the only hope they had.

One hundred meters.

A scream came from one of the Order members as their calf was impaled on a flying piece of rebar, and they were quickly picked up by one of their comrades who had the sense to swing the injured onto his shoulder quickly and start running again.

Seventy-five meters.

Spinning around, Arvid shot out a stream of spells towards the ground behind them, ripping up the concrete pavement and sending flying into the air towards the Death Eaters and providing cover for their escape.

Fifty meters.

Kingsley's legs burned as if they were on fire, his mental discipline the only thing keeping him from ignoring the lactic acid in his legs and keep his blistering pace, which was the only reason they weren't all dead yet. He only had a _few more seconds!_

Twenty-five meters.

Death Eaters were now breaking from cover and running after them full tilt, trying to take them out before they left the wards. Curses flew over their heads and all around them. A thump was heard as a flash of green light abruptly went dark after spending its energy on one of the Order members, who fell to the ground limply and uncaringly. His comrades looked on sorrowfully but did not move to bring his body back with them, it was too dangerous.

Five meters.

Kingsley literraly dived over the ward barrier, which he could now almost sense the barrier being so close to it. As he flew through the air, he twisted around so that he would land before Hoover and activated his portkey as he crossed the ward line. In that second, six different people disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared a few hundred kilometers to the north in a well lit hospital wing of a castle lying in the forests of Scotland that housed the heart of the resistance against the dark lord.

--------

Harry's eyes felt glued shut as he tried to open them; a thick liquid had congealed in the space where his two eyelids met. The goo broke apart under the strain of his eyelids folding up and revealing his bright green eyes.

Hugo's words echoed in his head, _when in a situation you aren't sure where you are, or are lost, always check your surroundings, where are you, can you hear background noise? Something that can identify where you are? If you're a captive, is there something you can use to free yourself? Think about who has captured you, what they have to use, keep everything in mind in a situation like this, you'll never know when you'll need it._

Harry's eyes scanned the room he was sitting in, the first thing he noticed was that his hands were tied above his head, which was making his arms ache as blood struggled to climb up his veins to feed the muscles in the offended appendages.

Walking his legs up, Harry shimmied up the wall until he was standing, which made his arms hurt even more as blood flowed back into the arm, re-inflating the blood vessels. Shaking off the discomfort, knowing it would end soon, Harry continued his scanning of the room.

He could hear the pounding growl of a powerful engine powering what he supposed was a space ship, which meant that they were still in transport to Kamino. Looking around, Harry noted the minimalist style of the ship, but it didn't look as though the ship had come like that, it was almost as if unnecessary parts of the interior ship had been cut out, possibly to upgrade the speed or decrease the load on the engine, or even to make room for other things, such as a wizard mistaken for a jedi that had accidentally been thrown into an entirely different world.

Now that he had looked at the rest of the room, he looked to either side, where he was shocked to see two other people sitting in similar positions to what he had just been in.

Apparently the bounty hunters had taken Benny and Hugo with them as a kicker to add to him. Both of them were still unconscious, but Harry decided to change that.

"Hugo! Benny!" He croaked, just realizing then that his throat was parched to the point of pain.

It was enough though; Benny stirred from his slumber and slowly looked around, maybe even doing the same analysis that Harry had just finished.

Looking around, he spotted Harry and spoke up, his own voice somewhat normal, if a little quiet, "Harry! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm a little sore, but I'm fine"

"You look like shit" said a voice from his other side, where Hugo was pushing himself up the wall into a standing position.

Looking over around Harry, Benny said, "He's not the only one mate."

"Cheeky bastard" replied Hugo.

"Any ideas on escaping?" Harry interrupted, not in a mood to joke around right now.

"These are force restraints kid, even you can't pull out of these" Hugo said, apparently having already diagnosed his restraints by feel already.

"Our best chance of escape should be when they transport us from the ship to the Kaminoans, where we will only be restrained by regular plasti-cuffs" Benny said, "You'll probably still be in force cuffs, but we can get you out easily enough if we can break out of ours."

Nodding, Harry contributed, "Then I guess that would be when I pull out the hocus pocus and take them out?"

"If we don't get them first." Hugo growled angrily, looking angrily towards the wall on the opposite side of the room, where he seemed to be envisioning his captors.

"So until then, we just wait?" Harry asked, slightly disappointed at the lack of action.

"We need to do this right Harry, if we tried to escape here, we would have to take down the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, because you may have forgotten, but we are on a ship in space, there is no viable exit. Plus, if we did try, and then failed, they would either kill us to make it easier or they would increase our constraints to the point where escape would be impossible" Benny explained softly, he too gazing into space.

"Well that blows" Harry said.

----------

"Calm down? Calm _down_? They have my Padawan! How am I supposed to stay calm?" Mundi said angrily to the council, "We need to move right now! They're going to kill him!"

"Patience Master Mundi, we must think through our options first, if we rush into this decision then we may end up killing your Padawan faster." The strong and dark skinned Mace Windu said.

"Right he is however, think quickly we must and act with desicive action at once if we are to save the life of Master Mundi's Padawan." Yoda said, staring at the ground.

"Master Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi are free, and are quite capable, they could go with Master Mundi to rescue Padawan Potter." Shaak Ti, who happened to be good friends with said Master and Padawan, and admired both of their skill greatly.

"Agree I do" Yoda stated, which was echoed around the circle.

Mundi's shoulder's sagged in relief, "Thank you, we'll be leaving immediately."

Echoes of "May the force be with you" followed Ki-Adi as he turned and abruptly started to jog towards the quarters of Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. He was in such a hurry that he failed to even respond politely, rather just ignoring them and running even faster to his destination.

---------

"We weren't here to hurt him!" Tabaaki yelled at the Jedi interrogator who was sitting calmly on the other side of the metal table.

"Then why were you in the same room as him armed to the teeth with blaster rifles and stealth field generators?" the Twi' Lek interrogator asked infuriatingly calmly.

"Look, we just want to ask him some questions, we were gonna' bring him back!" Tabaaki said loudly in defence.

This cracked the jedi's strong sense of calm, "He isn't some, some, some holodisk to be turned on for information and placed back when you're done with it!"

"This was the best way for all involved, trust me, you didn't want to hear some of the ideas that I heard around the base." Tabaaki defended.

"The fact that you wished to kidnap a Padawan of the temple is reason enough for you to go to jail for life, but the Jedi wish for the conflict on your world to stay on your world, regardless of how it turns out."

"So, I'm free to go?" Tabaaki asked hopefully.

"Of course not, we need to process you out of the system, so you'll be staying in the Temple prison unti we're done."

"How long is that going to take?" Tabaaki was starting to have a terrible feeling about this.

The Twi' Lek Jedi grinned evily, "Oh you know paperwork, sometimes processing low priority people can take months, maybe even years" Here the jedi leaned over the table, "And I can tell you right now, scum like you are at the very bottom priority."

Tabaaki's shoulder's slumped, he was well and truly screwed then; it sounded as though by the time they finally released him from the prison, the war might already be over, and then he would be re-arrested.

"Look man, I know this looks bad, but in reality, we're the good guys, you know as well as I do that we would not have touched a hair on his head if we had gotten him."

The Jedi stood up from his seat and walked to the door as Tabaaki said this, he turned around to answer, "We will take it into consideration, but be warned, you are not in the clear"

AN: All right, so theres a little bit more of insight back on Earth and in the magical world, as well as an overview of everyone else in the story. That little dose of action hopefully made up for some of the time spent waiting for this! Please review, especially on how the action sequence went, I've been working on getting those a bit better, but even so, I still have a ways to go before I write them as well as I would like to. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not make any claim to ownership by writing this story, the ideas behind Harry Potter and Star Wars belongs to J.K. Rowling and George Lucas respectively.

AN: So this chapter is the beginning of the end of this book, I have decided I will make this into a series which I am not sure what the length will be yet, it really depends on how the plot plays out in my mind for the future. This story probably has a good five to ten chapters left in it, but we are getting closer and closer to the climax of the story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 18

"Keep in mind Master Mundi, you are there only to recover your Padawan, not to start a war or involve us in any ongoing ones" said the holo-projection of Mace Windu.

As Ki-Adi adjusted a few knobs and levers on the dashboard of his star cruiser, he answered, "I understand Master Windu, my Padawan is my only target, revenge has no place in my decisions."

"Good, and make sure it stays that way, there is no emotion, there is peace"

"Yes Master Windu"

"Then may the force be with you"

With a nod, Mundi disconnected the holo-transmission and reached for the lever that would pull the ship out of hyperspace.

The ship they were on was one of the ships the Jedi had built when speed was needed and comfort wasn't necessary. There was barely anything in the ship other than the cockpit and a few straps on the wall in the room behind the cockpit for sleeping. They had hoped to catch up to the ship that was housing Harry before they reached Kamino, but it looked as if they had been faster than even the Jedi had expected.

The entire vessel lurched as the blue swirls of hyperspace bled into individual streaks of stars, before completing the deccelaration and showing individual pinpricks of light. There was also a huge blue orb only a small distance in front of them, with dark clouds all over the planet.

Two sets of footsteps made echoing clunks as they neared the cockpit, and sure enough, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped into the cockpit through the doorless doorway and strapped themselves into the seats next to Mundi.

"So they beat us to Kamino then?" Obi-Wan asked, somewhat unnecessarily.

"Yes" Mundi responded, though focusing more on the ship's controls and steadying her out rather than the conversation. Part of the adjustments to the ship had included ripping everything that wasn't need out, and that happened to include the stabilizers, which meant that only an experienced pilot could successfully fly it and land it outside of hyperspace.

"Then how do you want to proceed with the extraction?" Qui-Gon asked, looking over to Mundi.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm going to make a fly-by and we'll decide once we know what the layout is." Ki-Adi said, still keeping his mind more on the dashboard than the conversation.

The ship sped forward towards the drenched world, through horrific thunderstorms that threatened to pick them out of the air and throw them into the raging sea below. Farther and farther they went, until they could finally see their target, a lone transport ship sitting on a landing platform.

--------

Harry felt the shock as the ship he was in landed on a platform, which by the sound of it, was being pelted by rain.

_Kamino_.

He was back, the place where this had all started nearly seven months ago, the one place he knew he never wanted to return to.

Looking around, he saw both Benny and Hugo glancing towards each other and him, this was their chance, this was when they would make their attempt to escape. Their escape hinged on two critical points, one was this entire thing relied on Benny and Hugo being able to escape from their bindings, and then that they would be able to break him out of his. After they were out, it wouldn't be too hard to get back to the ship and leave without causing too much of a fuss.

Sure enough, after the ship had powered down, a few pairs footsteps echoed through the cabin as someone approached the holding cells. The door slid open with a hiss to reveal Jango Fett with two other men Harry identified as Crane Weaver and Patrick Tolstoy, they were the lesser bounty hunters on the team, Weaver was skilled, but not quite as good as the big three, Fett, Bossk, and Bane, and Tolstoy was more of a tech guy, with experience in cracking some of the most complex codes in the galaxy.

"We've arrived" Fett said shortly, before walking up to Harry.

Harry was waiting for Fett to unlock him from the wall, but he did something that hadn't crossed any of their minds. He drew a pistol from his belt, before tossing it up and catching it so that the handle was facing outwards, like a small club. Drawing his hand back, Fett smashed the handle into Harry's head, knocking him out cold. Looking around, he quickly gave the same treatment to the other two before lifting Potter up onto his shoulders while his two other companions did the same to Hugo and Benny.

"The Prime Minister is waiting for us in the interrogation cells, let's move" Fett said to the others, who were straining underneath the weight of the two mercenaries.

---------

"I want to make sure that the boy is contained in a force cage at all times. And while you're at it, throw both of them in force cages for good measure, I _don't_ want a repeat of last time!" said Lama Su to General Crene, who nodded stiffly, remembering the last time he had faced the boy and the two mercenaries. It was an embarrassment to not only him, but also the entire Kamino nation that a boy and two mercenaries had been able to escape the entire army. Luckily, the army of clones that they employed were designed to not have any dissent towards their commanders, so there had been no defections, but it had been a blow to the pride of Kamino, and that had affected the war with the rebellion, allowing the insurgents to take some ground against the nationalists.

"It will be done sir."

"See that it is!"

There was a small beep and the voice of a cloned soldier, "Sir, the packages have arrived, are you ready for them?"

Even though the communicator had been turned off, the occupants of the room could hear a voice yelling through the door, "Is he ready for us? Are you kidding me? We're carrying the sons of bitches, be better damn be ready for us!"

"Send them in" Lama Su said with a chuckle, but all humor left his face as the door opened to reveal three men carrying in three bodies.

"Separate them, one of each mercenary in the side cells and the boy in the center." Said Crene, before walking into each cell and making sure that each security measure the Prime Minister had specified were being met.

In only a few minutes the General walked out of the final cell and nodded to the Prime Minister, "They're all ready sir."

Nodding in acceptance, Lama Su looked to Crene, "Bring in some soldiers, station some outside here and have a two accompany each interrogator for the mercenaries. I will take Potter alone, stay out here."

"Yes sir" Crene said, as the door to the room they were in hissed open to reveal a squad of soldiers, Lama Su counted about twelve anyways, he was never really good with military designations and groupings.

Turning around, the prime minister faced the door that was holding what he had been searching for for the last seven months. This was the secret that the rebellion sought so desperately after, this was the key to the victory of the rebels and the defeat of the nationalist. _Yes, time to find out this special entrance to our cities and then to dispose of the boy._

---------

Harry groggily opened his eyes slowly, though closed them quickly with a groan, his head was pounding as if someone had taken a club to it. _Had someone taken a club to my head?_

The blank memory was soon washed away by his conciosness catching up and Harry realized with a start where he was, why he was there, and most importantly, why his head hurt so much.

Looking around, everything was blanketed by a bright grey opaque sheen, trying to figure that out, he looked down to his feet, where he saw a white platform with the edges of the circular outline surrounded by a field of some form of energy. Now that he looked, Harry thought he could see some white sparks flying down the energy wall

_Where are Hugo and Benny?_ Harry suddenly thought franticly, they had no use to the Kaminoans, if their escape plan hadn't even started, then why would the kaminoans keep them alive?

Hugo's words came to mind in his hour of need once again, _when in a hostile territory, captured or not, and you have no clue where your partner or team are, chances are their either dead, or are in the same position as you. Either way, the only option you have is to get the hell out of there as fast as possible, if your teammate is smart, he'll do the same and you'll both see each other on the other side. Heroics are only heroic in books and movies, in real life, its just plain stupidity_.

As he thought about it, he realized more and more that Hugo and Benny were most likely dead, but if he had the chance to find them or worse, their bodies, he would bring them home with him, idiocy or not.

Before he had time to contemplate further, the door to his cell opened with a hiss, revealing a Kaminoan he had never hoped to see again.

"Mr. Prime Minister" Harry said politely, holding back his anger at the alien in front of him.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I see that you've made yourself comfortable in here, good, we're going to be here for a little while if my estimation is correct." Lama Su said in a mock-jovial tone.

"Where are Benny and Hugo?" Harry asked, trying to be menacing, but he had a feeling he was falling short of that goal.

"Oh they are fine, and despite what you may think, alive. Whether that stays that way, is up to you, I have a communicator here that only transmits beeps, whenever you tell me a lie, I will press this button here," The Prime Minister pointed to a small button on the side of the communicator, "And the boys in each room will hear it. If we get five of those lies, well, lets just say Benny and Hugo won't be with us anymore."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked desperately, while trying desperately to figure out any way to get to Hugo or Benny.

"I would have thought you had already known Mr. Potter, I have a war to fight, and any point of entrance that isn't covered is a weakness I can't afford. If the rebels were to find you, they would tear you apart until you told them how you got into our cities, let alone one of our capital cities, but me, I only ask you politely."

"Before you kill me of course." Harry spat at him.

"All good things must come to an end Potter, but when you do expire, I will make sure you are remembered as a hero to the Kamino republic."

Now Harry knew he was in trouble, he had nothing to tell the Prime Minister because he really didn't know how he had gotten here; it was if he had just appeared, some force had just dragged him here.

_Think Harry! Think!_

"I will give you a few minutes to come up with your story, but keep in mind, if you tell me one lie," He held up his communicator, "They get about one fifth closer to their deaths."

Harry just stared at him as Lama Su backed out of the room; when the door closed behind him, Harry's mind went into overdrive, looking around him, trying to find any means of escape necessary. He knew he was in force cage, which he had been told restricted force powers from leaving the cage.

Stopping his hurried observation of his surroundings, Harry set his eyes forward and delved into his mind, now so finely organized by the power of his wand dissolving into his arm.

Searching through his memories, he looked up his memory of searching the build blueprints behind making force cages, something Master Mundi had made him do after one of his close friends in the order had escaped one such cage by dismantling the power core in the floor board. He couldn't achieve that route, because in his observations, he had realized the floor of his cell had been lined with a metallic material that prevented anyone from reaching the power core from inside the cell.

_Force Cages!_ Harry yelled in his mind, trying to figure out how to make his occlumency find the memory for him.

There was a rushing noise as walls flew around him, making his phsycic avatar's hair fly up in the wind, before it all stopped, and the only difference was the number of gold veins running along the wall.

There were three in front of him, two was fully created, spanning the entire height of the wall, one of those slightly thicker and more twisted than the other, but the last one, it was barely midway up the wall.

_Is this my current memory? Is my mind writing it write now?_ Harry's interest was peaked, but his sense of time and appropriateness won out, and he dragged his gaze towards the two full memories. Reaching out, Harry touched the straighter of the two, not knowing which was his target memory.

All of sudden he was assaulted by a memory of his master telling him about his friend and his adventure in a force cage.

With all of his mental might, Harry pulled out of it before turning to the twisted and enlarged vein and reached out to touch it. This time, when he made contact with the vein, his sense weren't overrun, he wasn't placed into a memory, this time, knowledge flooded his mind, everything he had looked up before on force cages was now present at the forfront of his mind.

It almost gave him a headache as hundreds of things were being processed by his brain at the same time. Specifications of height, width, circumfrence, the makeup of the power core, what everything in the mechanics of the force cage looked like, and finally, _YES!_

In his memory, he had looked up what made up the actual force field around the force cage; it was made up of electricity. Which according to pretty much every magical source back in his world, could be knocked out through a constant stream of magic.

Pulling himself out of the memory, Harry looked around, trying to find where the best place to focus his magic was, he was aware that he only had about two minutes before the Prime Minister reentered the room. Which meant that if he didn't get out then, there was no hope.

Finally, deciding on the bottom perimeter, Harry called up his magic, not even needing to think of an incantation anymore he just pointed both of his hands towards the bottom of the force field and bolts of lightining shot out from his hands. The sound was tremendous, so much so that there was no doubt everyone in the complex had heard it, but it had doen the job, the cage's force field barrier was flickering and after another two seconds it shut off entirely.

Jumping out of it, Harry had moved just in time as the door slid open to reveal a hail of blaster fire rushing towards the now-empty cage. The wall blackened under the fire from the blasters and Harry raised his right hand, keeping his left by his side.

All of the soldiers were flung back into the steel wall so hard that the when they fell down from it the steel was dented, Harry would be surprised if any of them woke up.

Stepping out of the room, he looked down at the bodies in front of him; all of them were soldiers, which meant the Prime Minister and General Crene were still alive, somewhere.

Looking to each side, Harry saw a door to either side of him, rushing in he found an empty room, save for a grumpy looking Hugo. Using magic, he tore off the panel to the mechanical portion of the cage and destroyed the power cell inside. The force field shut off with a snap and a hiss. Jumping out, Hugo nodded his silent thanks to Harry before walking out of the room.

While Harry moved on to what he supposed was Benny's room, Hugo bent down and gathered a few weapons and radios. As Harry freed Benny, Hugo walked in and threw a blaster rifle to Benny and a radio to each of them.

"Let's move" he said, apparently unfazed by the recent turn of events.

Hugo took up the lead, Harry just behind him, while Benny covered the rear. As they moved through the city's walls, following marked signs to the guest landing pad, hoping against hope some random ship was out there, Harry realized something.

"We need to go back" he said, stopping abruptly.

"What are you talking about kid?" Hugo said annoyed, turning around to face him.

"We're already here, we should cut this problem off at the neck, lets eradicate the these guys at the root of the problem." Harry said, looking straight into Hugo's eyes.

Hugo let out a small smile, but Benny spoke up, "Harry, what you're talking about is assassination, killing the Prime Minister-"

"And General Crene." Harry interrupted.

"-And General Crene, could be a one way ticket out of the order, and even if it isn't it isn't the same as killing a man in battle, are you even capable of cold blooded murder?"

"Don't worry about me, I can do it" Harry said, stone-faced now.

"I like it" Hugo spoke up with a small half smile on his face.

"Of course you like it, we're going up against half the Kaminoan reserve to kill two men, that already know we're here and armed." Benny said exasperatedly.

"Well, if we're voting, that's two to one, you lose Benny, lets go kid." Hugo said with a rough chuckle before turning around and heading in the opposite direction, towards what he knew to be the Prime Minister's office, and subsequently, his shelter, where he was most likely hiding inside until the danger had passed.

Before they had taken more than ten steps, there was the distinct sound of turret fire, before an earsplitting crash that shook the entire station. The three of them only had time to dive out of the way as a large transport ship broke through the ceiling and crashed into the floor they had just been on. The floor cracked immensely, but held, now a giant puddle of water as the rain that had been present outside was now pouring through the hole that the ship had just created. Inside it's mangled steel frame, Harry could make out movement, two, no three people, definitely humanoid, crawled out of the cockpit. Reaching his hand out, Harry tore off the entire window to the cockpit, where he gasped at the sight in front of him. His Master, as well as Master Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi were all in serious conditions, lying on the floor with blood seeping from their heads and scrapes all over their bodies.

Rushing over to them and kneeling down beside his master, Harry examined the wound, it seemed to be superficial, but it was bleeding heavily. He looked up to see Hugo and Benny checking the other two.

"They'll be fine, but we've got to go now, forget the damn Kaminoans, we've gotta' get these guys out of here." Hugo said, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry knew that if Hugo said there shouldn't be any action, then there couldn't be any action, but he couldn't live like this forever, he couldn't run indefinitely.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts, Benny reached over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "We can come back and settle this for good if it comes to that, but right now, if we don't move these guys, we're going to have half the Kamioan reserve crawling down our throats, we have to move!"

Giving in to their words, Harry walked over to Obi-Wan, since he was the smallest and lightest, and hoisted him onto his shoulder while Benny took Ki-Adi and Hugo took Qui-Gon. Turning back towards the landing pad, they skirted around the ship and raced off as fast as they could while carrying the three bodies towards the visitor landing site, where they hoped against hope that the bounty hunter's ship was still there.

If there was no ship there, then they would have to cross a quarter of the city to find the public hangar, where they would then need to steal a vehicle. That would take too much time, and even if they did make it to the hangar, the Kamioan reserve army would have known where they were going long before they got there and fortified their positions. No, this was the only option now, if the bounty hunter's ship wasn't there, than they might as well jump off the platform for all the good it would do them to turn around.

They had a good head start on the soldiers, so they didn't expect to meet any resistance on their way to the ships, but Hugo and Benny were still perked for any suspicious noise or movement, so Harry was too. Following their lead, he kept one hand on Obi-Wan, keeping the teenage boy from slipping off his shoulder while the other one at his side, poised to lash out with magic at anyone who threatened their route.

Even though they hadn't expected anyone to be able to reach them, the emptiness of the pearly white halls made Harry uneasy about the entire thing. He always had prefered facing the enemy than playing cat and mouse like this, he felt like he was being played with, as if the Prime Minister was dangling the hope of a way out of this place in front of him and was going to snatch it away as soon as Harry was vulnerable.

Nevertheless, the six of them made it safely to the landing pad to find something they had thought they might find, three of the bounty hunters had apparently stayed to watch over the ship, to make sure a few certain outlaws of Kamino didn't escape and steal their ship as an escape plan.

Pushing off of the ship they had been leaning lazily against they walked out from under the wing into the pouring rain. In response, the trio set down their human luggage next to them in the doorway before stepping out into the rain as well.

Each group stared at one another, waiting for some sign to signal the start of the action.

It was Hugo who finally started it, raising his blaster rifle and firing off three bursts in succession faster than even Harry could react to. But it seemed that the bounty hunters were expecting this move, as they dived out of the way, allowing the blaster bolts to fly through the air and strike the metal panels of the ship, where the blasts dissipated into small trails of smoke and tiny scorch marks on the protected durasteel frame.

The bounty hunters each rolled into a kneeling position while drawing and firing their blaster pistols in the same movement, it was almost inspiring to see, but nobody had time to appreciate the skill displayed in the move.

As the bolts approached the three, Harry waived his hand in front of him in a grand gesture, causing a semi-transparent shield to emerge from the air and absorb the blaster bolts.

As Benny and Hugo started to fire back at the bounty hunters, Harry waved his other hand while keeping the shield in place, causing a shockwave of energy to hit the bounty hunters. Surprisingly, they did not budge, almost as if they were immune to whatever Harry was casting.

_Most likely some force resistant implant of some sort._ Harry thought to himself before getting an idea.

Still keeping one hand in place to hold the shield, he reached out behind himself towards his three unconscious and wounded comrades. A small metallic cylinder emerged from his master's robe and shot into his hand, where it ignited into a long, thing, blue blade of energy.

Allowing his magic to flood his body once more, feeling his body speed up as the world seemed to slow down around him, Harry let the shield fall.

Crouching low, Harry pushed off with his legs into a twenty-foot jump, spanning the distance between him and the three bounty hunters in an instant.

Instead of landing on his feet, he leaned back and extended both of his legs, simulataneously kicking one of the bounty hunters, who fell back with Harry still on him. As the man's back hit the ground, Harry's full weight was pushed onto his chest and the sound of ribs cracking could be heard even over the blaster fire. Not hesitating a moment, Harry used his left over momentum to drop into a front roll and come up to the ship. Placing his foot quickly on the wall of the spacecraft, he pushed off again, flying towards the bounty hunter to his left.

This time Harry ignited his lightsaber and swung it midair, maiming the man's shooting arm and knicking his chest. As the man fell down, Harry landed and spun around, allowing the lightsaber to deflect a few bolts before swinging around to stab the man in one smooth, swift motion.

Now there was only one left, but Harry needn't have worried, as the combined firepower of Hugo and Benny left the final bounty hunter clutching his armored chest, where four distinct holes had been punched through and were now smoking. Stepping back in shock, the bounty hunter tripped over the landing platform's curb and fell in a daze towards the raging sea below.

Without delay, Hugo pointed at Harry, "You and Benny get them on the ship, I'll fire her up!" he yelled over the raging storm.

Harry again grabbed Obi-Wan and slung him on his back while Benny grabbed the collars of both Mundi and Jinn and dragged them backwards. After a hurried thirty seconds of straining, all three injured Jedi were on board. At the same time, Hugo was finishing up the power-up sequence of the ship, which was fairly simple considering it was a freight shipment spacecraft.

It was at this time that the doors to the landing platform opened to allow a horde of armed Kaminoan reserve soldiers to flood the landing pad. Harry, who was standing at the entrance hatch, raised his hand and let loose a wave of magic that knocked all of the soldiers back off their feet, causing some of them to trip over the curb much like the bounty hunter had done and fall to their cold and wet deaths.

It didn't last long though, the soldiers had been trained to deal with worse, so after a few seconds, they raised their blaster rifles and began shooting at the ship. It was just about this time that Hugo launched off the landing pad and rocketed into the atmosphere, away from the dangers of Kamino and eventually, back to Coruscant where the safety that had eluded them for so long, might be attainable, though nobody on board truly believed that.

AN: Alright, so hopefully that sated your appetites for destruction and mayhem for a little while, as well as make up for the long time between the last two updates. I busted this out over a day, so it may be a little choppy, the only way for me to improve on that is for you guys to let me know! So review! Review review review!

A note on reviews: Now I know that any author, much less me, would ever want to tell a reader to think twice before reviewing, but this has gotten to a point where it needs to be dealt with; over this entire story, I have been getting either reviews or PM's asking about the story that they have mixed up with another story, please check what story you are reviewing before you throw out questions and reviews, because I have now had to redirect people a half dozen or more times (not really counting) to different stories. It gets quite annoying and I would really appreciate it if you would take the two seconds it takes to look at the title of the story before sending out reviews. Thank you! And I appreciate those who have submitted the wonderful reviews and questions that keep me writing this (hopefully) entertaining story.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: By writing this work, I in no way claim ownership over either the Harry Potter or Star Wars Universes, which are owned by J.K. Rowling and George Lucas respectively.

AN: Hey all, its amazing when its been months since I last posted and still, people are posting reviews and reading this story. It warms my heart that all of you follow this story so closely and appreciates the work that goes into this story. Yes, I have not been able to post for a while, but I have been in Africa for the last few weeks, climbing Mt. Kilimanjaro and completing a humanitarian project by building an orphanage. But now I am back and am getting back to writing; hopefully I will finish this story before the start of the school year, but no promises!

Chapter Nineteen

"We lost contact suddenly with Master Mundi's rescue team an hour ago, a few minutes after they entered the Kamino system" said one of the Jedi Masters who had just sat down in the circle of the High council.

The Jedi High Council was situated in the highest spire of the Temple, and was responsible for the most important decisions of the temple, mainly those that involved large armed conflicts or the possibility of said conflicts.

Outside of the windows of the council chambers, the setting Coruscanti sun was setting in the distance while airborne highways filled the sky, light glaring off the windshields of the speeders into the eyes of those high enough to see it.

"Not much, can we do." Yoda said sorrowfully, "Rely on their training they must, by the time we would get there, whatever happens, already would have."

"We should at the very least send a transport, what if their ship was damaged?" asked Shaak Ti earnestly.

"We can't just send a team of jedi into what we know to be a warzone, especially when three skilled ones have been subdued." One of the masters said, stress showing on his face.

"Maybe the temple cannot sanction such a mission, but perhaps a personal vacation is in order for a few of us?" One of the Jedi Masters who had been silent thus far said, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

"I could use a small amount of time off" One of the younger human masters said.

"Well then, Master Sifo-Dias, you may take a week off of your council and jedi duties, perhaps you may want to bring someone along with you?" Mace Windu said, his lips twitching.

"I will bring Master Dooku with me, we won't be gone long" Sifo-Dias said in his soft voice.

"Then adjourned, this council meeting is, may the force be with all of you." Yoda said clearly from his seat.

On his cue, the entire Jedi high council collectively stood up and walked out of the chamber, meeting up with colleagues and chatting about happenings in and around the galaxy that they had heard of.

Master Sifo-Dias moved quickly through the corridors of the Jedi Temple towards his old mentor's room. He had known Master Dooku since he had been inducted into the order, and even though he had not been his master, Dooku had given much of his time to not only train, but also raise Sifo-Dias. He had wanted a chance to reconnect with his old mentor but chances had been few and far between for the past while. There were even talks of Dooku considering leaving the order and becoming a hermit somewhere on the outer rim. Sifo-Dias scoffed at these rumors, Dooku was too driven to accomplish the goals of the council (which were never ending) to even think about retiring to a cave in the middle of nowhere.

Coming to Dooku's door, Sifo-Dias raised his hand to knock and quickly rapped sharply on the door. He was answered by the metallic door sliding quickly open with a light hiss to reveal Dooku sitting on his sofa reading a small datapad.

"Master Dooku" Sifo-Dias said respectfully in greeting.

"Ah, Master Sifo-Dias, a pleasure to see you, though I sense that you are not here to exchange greetings alone."

"No, we must go to Kamino, we have lost contact with the rescue crew sent to rescue Padawan Potter." Sifo-Dias said, getting straight to business as he knew Dooku would wish.

"Could it not be just a small malfunction with the ship?" Dooku asked seemingly uncaring, but Sifo-Dias knew him well enough to know that his interest was peaked, and had already made his decision to go with him.

"It may, and probably is, but for something a situation as delicate as the one on Kamino right now, we need to make sure that it is just a minor problem."

"Well then," Dooku said with a sigh as he stood from his seated position, "We should begin our journey immediately then, should we not?"

With a smile, Sifo-Dias responded, "After you Master."

"Wake up kid" Hugo's voice said grumpily, sharply cutting into Harry's less-than-restful sleep, though sleep nonetheless.

"Wha's goin on?" Harry asked groggily, slightly peeved at being so rudely awoken.

"There's a situation with the Jedi." Hugo said shortly before turning around.

That was all Harry needed to wake up completely and jump out of bed. Walking briskly behind Hugo, Harry followed the bounty hunter towards the medical bay, where they had placed the three injured Jedi to be tended to by the medical droid they had discovered.

As the two entered the grey walled room Harry took in his surroundings, for he had not had much time to appreciate it before this moment. The walls were tinted a dark grey and made up of a material that looked much like concrete, though the shine reflecting off the walls betrayed the metallic material used in the creation of the ship. There were four lines of ceiling lights that ran down the room lengthwise, providing a bright, clinical feel to the room. There were a variety of medical machines, all blinking or displaying some form of readout, all of which meant absolutely nothing to Harry, though apparently it did to the medical droid. The beds were laid with clean white linen and flat pillows; though the furnishings of the room held his attention as he walked in, his focus was quickly stolen by the three people situated in the beds before him.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sitting in bed with their backs to the wall and looking much better than they had been when they came onto the ship. The other figure in the other bed, his Master, was still lying down with a bandage around his head, a slight red mark showing through the bandage near his elongated temple.

At the foot of Ki-Adi's bed stood Benny talking to the medical droid, Harry could barely make out some of the words in the conversation.

"Fragile skull… fragments and… possible brain damage…" were the only words Harry needed to here from the medical droid.

"What?" Exclaimed Harry from his position in the doorway, fear evident in his voice. "Did you just say brain damage?"

Both Benny and the medical droid turned to face the two newcomers to the room, the two healthy Jedi opening their eyes as well to see Harry and Hugo.

The medical droid spoke up in a metallic voice, "Yes, Master Mundi's species is one that is very susceptible to brain damage, where this crash may have caused a concussion in a human, as we see in Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi, but because the Cereans are so developed in their central nervous system, their brains literally needed more room, which caused a thinning and warping of the skull that is so clear today in their cranial structures.

"Because of this thinning and warping, the skull, while still able to withstand normal shocks of everday happenings, and even some abuse, it was not meant to be flown into a building made of durasteel and come out intact."

Harry was staring at the medical droid with hard eyes, "What does that mean? Can't you just fix him?"

"The brain of Master Mundi was complex to begin with, but the fact that he is also a force user, I alone could never operate successfully on him, his access to the force would either destroy both of us in an attempt to protect himself, or I would err in my surgical attempts, as the shrapnel is buried deep within the brain, and it would take much skill to pull such pieces out."

"Then what can we do? Can't we just bring him back to Coruscant and have the Jedi healers work on him?" Harry asked, some desperation in his voice now.

"I am afraid not," The metallic voice answered, "Because of the position of the shrapnel and bruising, the blood is having difficulties getting to specific parts of the brain necessary for long term survival, which means he has less than a few days to live, if that much."

Harry was becoming infuriated by the lack of emotion expressed by the droid, even though he knew it was pieces of metal put together and was physically incapable of showing emotion, anger and frustration still flooded through him at the droid's words.

"So you're saying that nothing can be done? That we just have to sit and watch him die?" Harry hissed at the robot, his anger awaking the two other Jedi from their trance.

"Harry! Calm yourself!" Qui-Gon said sharply, but his words mattered little to Harry right now.

"Of course not sir!" The robot cut in, "If you were able to supply a team of doctors and medical droids and a well stocked operating room, then we would be able to remove the shrapnel, but until we have all of that, there is nothing we can do."

Just then, before Harry could snap back at the robot, Hugo cut in, "We could go visit the Doc"

Benny looked up, a hopeful expression on his face, "The Nar Shadaa sector is only half a day's journey from here, which would give us time to find him."

"Who's the Doc?" Harry asked, curious, forgetting his frustrations for the moment.

"The Doc is a witch doctor on Nar Shadaa, who treats the injured there, but for a price." Hugo said, though there was a hint of caution in his voice, "He uses the force in ways that most Jedi cannot to heal others, the problem would be finding him, that way only trained bounty hunters and mercenaries can find him, the ones that can actually pay him for his services."

"Harry, there is no guarantee that we can find him at all, it is partly luck in finding him at all. Even if we do find him, we don't have the money to pay him for his services, and just because he uses his force powers for healing doesn't mean he won't use them for more… violent acts." Benny interjected.

"Are you suggesting we just let him die?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Absolutely not, but I am saying be prepared for the worst when we find him."

"Harry" The voice of Qui-Gon rang out strongly from his bed, "This doctor is strong in the force, but he uses the dark side to do his bidding. He is a dangerous person who uses his powers for his own benefit, which means he is more willing to use his powers for evil than Jedi would be."

Harry turned to Qui-Gon with a face of determination, nothing could change his mind now, "He's our only choice, I'll keep what you have said in mind, but I must at the very least try to save my Master's life. This is his only chance, unless anybody else knows of a doctor capable of this feat that is just as close?"

Looking around, Harry was answered with silence, "Then we'll go to Nar Shadaa, and find Doc."

Benny glanced up from the floor at Hugo before moving his eyes to Harry, "I'll go adjust the navigation coordinates, we'll be there in eleven hours."

Nodding to the rest of them, Harry walked out of the room, not entirely sure where he was going or what he was going to do once he got there, but he knew he needed space, he needed to be alone.

Master Sifo-Dias put the ship down on the landing pad, slick with the rain that was blasting down upon the metallic surface. The ship bucked as he lowered it down against the wind, which was blasting across the ship at speeds that could lift and toss a child into the turbulent waters below.

With a thump, the ship settled onto the landing pad and Sifo-Dias powered down the ship, which let out a hisses and moans as it depressurized and allowed generators and thrusters to die out. The only sound that Sifo-Dias could hear was the pounding rain on the windshield as he sat in his seat preparing himself for the worst.

Footsteps on cold metal broke through the sound of the rain's trance-like song in Sifo-Dias' ears. Dooku stepped into the cockpit of the light freighter and leaned onto the back of the pilot's chair.

"Well then, we best be getting inside and seeing what has happened. Shall we?"

Sifo-Dias nodded absently, unbuckling his cross-lap and shoulder seatbelts before standing up and exiting the cockpit behind Dooku.

The plan, if you could call it that, was to walk straight to the Prime Minister underneath the identity of foreign dignitaries that were in need of an army for personal protection. They had set up a meeting on the way over with the Prime Minister himself, who also happened to be the owner of the planet's cloning system.

When they arrived, they were to use any means necessary, though hopefully subtle, to find out if the missing Jedi and mercenaries were still on Kamino. If they couldn't do that without revealing their true identities, then it would be a long and brutal fight back to the aircraft.

"I sense your nervousness Sifo-Dias" Dooku said, his deep calm voice seeming to boom even over the onslaught of rain they were walking through to get to the door.

"This plan is about as flawed as they can get Master Dooku, there are so many variables and so many things that can go wrong and probably will go wrong."

"Ah, but there is one variable that you have failed to add to your equation." Sifo-Dias looked to his side at Dooku curiously, "You've got me here." He finished with a smile.

Smiling back, Sifo-Dias couldn't help but feel even more anxious with those words at the meeting they were about to attend.

"Even so, I am uneasy about this place"

Nodding, Dooku stepped forward and opened the door to reveal a long necked Kaminoan standing in front of them.

"Please, come in, I will take you to our Prime Minister." The odd-looking creature said in a calm and polite voice.

"Thank you" Dooku said in his calm voice.

With a deep breath, the two Jedi stepped into the white halls of the Kamino, searching for any clues to the whereabouts of the missing Jedi.

The freighter lurched as it was pulled out of hyperspace, the metal that held it all together moaning slightly against the forces working against it. The passengers on board that were able to stand out of bed watched as the swirling blue faded to individual stars and a black and gold planet that loomed in front of them. Small and large ships zoomed through the skies, searching for their designated landing spots that they would be allowed to port in.

The planet looked something like a darker version of Coruscant, both in an aesthetic quality, but also the feel of the place, Harry could feel anguish roaring out from the planet.

"Welcome to Nar Shadaa everyone, the home of the homeless and the hopeless." Benny said softly, joking to himself.

A voice came over the radio, crackling every few words and gave them coordinates for a landing zone. In response, Benny navigated the ship through the others and smoothly piloted the spacecraft through the atmosphere to their designated landing point. Only a few minutes later, their craft settled on a concrete-esque landing pad where an alien with two antennae on its head and a small snouth below the eyes, which were like a fly's.

Harry, Benny, Hugo, and Qui-Gon made there way to the exit of the aircraft; Obi-Wan was still in a daze and had some slight memory loss, and even though he felt fine, they had decided it was safer to leave him on the aircraft, even if only to protect it.

The Rodian watched stoicly, with his hand on his blaster tucked into his belt, as the foursome walked down the ramp towards him. The odd green creature started to talk in a throaty tongue that Harry couldn't understand.

Thankfully, it appeared that the rest of his companions could, because Hugo reached into his pocket and pulled out a sum of credits before handing them to the Rodian. The alien nodded in acceptance and stepped aside to let them through into the city.

"Now all we have to do is find the Doc in a city of millions, and get him back to the ship in two days" Benny said, walking forward.

They all tried to keep their eyes from meeting others, their hoods up over their heads and hiding their faces.

It seemed as though they wandered aimlessly around the massive city for hours, though Harry perceived that each other member of the group was taking turns leading the group, each one trying to locate the Doc.

All of a sudden, Qui-Gon stopped short and turned around to face a shack made of what looked like sheet metal with a hole cut in the wall to serve as a door. Instead of an actual door, there were beads hanging down on strings that were pinned at the top of the door.

"In there" He said softly.

Harry stepped forward only to be interrupted by Hugo's outstretched hand holding him back. Instead Hugo stepped forward through the beads in front of Harry, putting himself in front of any danger that could be in there.

As Harry entered the shack, he noticed that familiar herbs were hanging from walls, along with vials of what looked like potions. The walls were covered in corkboard, which is what allowed everything to be pinned up. There was one light in the room, coming from a lamp that was sitting on the desk on the opposite side of the room.

Sitting at that desk was a cloaked figure that had an air of darkness around him. The figure was humanoid, and had a full head of blonde hair, if the back of which was anything to go by. The Doc was writing something down on the desk in front of him and seemed to be lost in thought.

Suddenly, almost giving Harry a start, the Doc turned around to reveal a youthful face with bangs of blonde hanging down to the corner of his eyes. Scars adorned his face, telling stories of battles that resulted in injuries to the man in front of him. Sharp blue eyes stared out under a heavy brow; if he was from Earth, Harry may have said he was of Russian or Nordic descent. Something about the man though, seemed familiar to Harry, almost like a sense of déjà vu.

"Doc, we need some help" Hugo said bluntly.

"Ah, of course, that would make sense" The Doc said in a heavy accent that Harry couldn't quite place, "You being you Hugo, I would not be surprised if any person coming on a trip with you needed to see me. Of course, despite our history together, I work for credits, and nothing else, and I sense you don't have the money required for a procedure, especially one on such short notice."

"Please," Harry pleaded, "You need to help him, I'll do anything!"

"Little boy," The Doc sneered, seemingly annoyed now, "What could you possibly do that I could not?"

Harry opened his mouth but closed it quickly, if he revealed that he could do whatever he wanted with his magic, then all his hiding so far would be worthless and magic could be exposed. The Doc took his hesitation and silence for another reason.

"That's what I thought" He said, "If you are able to come up with the money in time, then I'll be glad to do whatever you need me to do. But until then, please show yourselves out." Doc held his hand out to the doorway.

Qui-Gon spoke up at this point, "It's a Jedi"

This peaked the Doc's interest, as he turned back to Qui-Gon with interested eyes.

"A Cerean Jedi"

Doc's eyes widened even more as he took in these facts, before his face took on a curious expression.

"There are skull fragments embedded in his brain and he has two days to live, we need to get him treatment now." Qui-Gon continued stoicly.

It seemed as though Doc's curiousity was peaked however, as he said, "If I treat this Cerean, perhaps there is something you can do for me." The Doc was obviously thinking as he said this while looking into space somewhere around Harry's shins.

"Anything" Harry foolishly agreed.

"Bring him here today, and we can get started, and you four can get started on my task once you get back with the Jedi." Doc said, looking up into each of their eyes.

"Thank you!" Harry said, relief flooding his voice.

While Harry's face was one of relief, the other's faces were ones of anxiety.

AN: While not as long as you guys make expect, keep in mind that this is a lot of work and I have been gone for a while, so this was just me getting back in the groove. But Please! REVIEW! Its what keeps me coming back for more!


End file.
